The Legend of Naruto
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: What if Naruto was taken from the village right after the Kyubi was sealed in him and what if Naruto was then raised by both the DBZ crew and the Yu Yu Hakusho crew. Power Naruto Female Kyubi and Female Haku Narutoharem. Put on Hold for now sorry.
1. Taken

Hello everyone The PhantomHokage here with a new story now just to let you all know I'm not quitting on my other Naruto story "The Dragons of Konohagakure" its just that this story has been in my head for a while the only problem I had with it story was

**Hello everyone The PhantomHokage here with a new story now just to let you all know I'm not quitting on my other Naruto story "The Dragons of Konohagakure" its just that this story has been in my head for a while the only problem I had with it story was where to being it I didn't know if I should have Naruto trained by them before the Genin test or after the battle with Sasuke. Well I really hope you all like it and I'll just say it now I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or Yu Yu Hakusho I wished I did but sadly I don't.**

Chapter 1 - Taken

* * *

It was both a happy and sad day in Konoha for the Third Hokage as he sat at his desk with a bottle of sake and his pipe happy because the Kyubi no Yoko had been defeated. No more then a couple of hours ago and sad for two reasons one reasoning being that the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi no Yoko in to his son Naruto. Who was now sleeping in his crib in a room right next to his office the second reason he was sad was how everyone in the village reacted when he told them that.

(_Flash Back_)

"_Hello everyone as you all probably know by now the Fourth is dead so I will be taking the place of Hokage once again." Sarutobi said to the entire village from his balcony on the Hokage tower_

_There where a few cheers from the crowd that Sarutobi was going to be come Hokage once more but everyone else was looking sad and depressed._

"_Now I know all of you are sad that the Fourth is gone but he died stopping the Kyubi no Yoko now even thou the Fourth was strong. Kyubi proved to be much stronger then him so the Fourth sacrificed his life to seal the demon away in to a baby. Without this child the Fourth would not have been able to stop the demon so without further to do I give you your hero and savior." With that said Sarutobi grabbed the baby out of his crib that was next to him and raised the baby over his head to everyone could see him. _

"_This boy is -"_

"_The Kyubi" someone from the crowd said cutting the Third off. _

"_What no he isn't the Kyubi, the Kyubi is just sealed in him." The third tried to tell them but no one was listening. _

"_Kill the demon while his weak," someone from the crowd yelled. _

"_Yea kill him now" someone else said. _

"_Cut his head off," said a third person._

"_No burn him," said a fourth person and those were just a few of things that the Third heard from the crowd._

(_End of Flash Back_)

Sarutobi was still surprised about how everyone in village was willing to kill a small baby because of something he didn't ask for. He really didn't know what to do so he decided to change Naruto's last name knowing that the villagers would only get madder if Naruto keep his fathers last name. He was also going to place Naruto in an orphanage thinking that if everyone saw he had no one either then maybe they would see he wasn't the Kyubi.

Getting tired of just sitting there thinking Sarutobi got up and went to check on Naruto when he got in to Naruto's room he saw two people standing over Naruto's crib. One man was about six feet tell and had brown hair he had on a blue sleeveless shirt that had some type of flap thing on it that came down to his knees over a white long sleeve shirt. He also had a red slash on around his waist and a red scarf around his neck he wore yellowish orange pant and had black shoes on.

The man next to him was probably about two feet shorter then the other man had pointy ears and purple colored skin the man was pretty much bald except for a small amount of white hair he had spiked on the middle of his head. The man had on a sleeveless dark blue jacket over a long light blue shirt that was all puffy around his shoulders he also had light blue pants on with an orange slash around his waist and also had on black shoes on. Sarutobi couldn't see either of the men's faces since they had there back to him.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi said to both men as he got in to a fight position when the man turned around he saw that the man with purple skin had black eyes and a white mustache. And the man with the scarf had bronze colored eyes he also had Jr. tattooed to his forehead and had a blue pacifier in his mouth.

"Koenma and Elder Kai what are you two doing here?" Sarutobi asked as he got out of fighting position

"We have come to talk to you Sarutobi." Elder Kai said

"Oh what about" Sarutobi asked

"Do you mind if we get a couple of chairs and sit down before we continue?" Koenma asked

"Oh of course not how about we go to my office we can talk there?" Sarutobi said Elder Kai and Koenma both nodded there heads yes

All three of them went to Sarutobi's office once they where all seated they started to talk again.

"I'm glad to see your village still in one piece." Koenma said

"Thank you about if it wasn't for the Fourth or Naruto I really doubt are village would still be here but I doubt you came all this way to talk about the village." Sarutobi said to them

He looked at both man suspiciously then a look came on his face that looked like he was told he would never have to do paper work again.

"Is this about Minato are you going to bring him back?" Sarutobi asked very eagerly

"Sadly no" Koenma said disappointed

"The technique Minato used to seal Kyubi forbids me from bring him back." Koenma explained

Sarutobi just looked at his desk sadden by this for a while before he let out a big sigh.

"I guess there are things even you two can't do." Sarutobi said as he looked at the two men the two men just sadly nodded there heads yes

"So if you didn't come here about Minato then what for?" Sarutobi asked curiously Elder Kai let out a big sigh

"We have come to talk to you about Naruto." Elder Kai said

"What about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked not knowing if he really wanted to answer to his question

"We want to take him." Koenma said seriously Sarutobi just looked at both man in surprise

"Take him w…w…why do you what to take him?" Sarutobi asked

"I thought that would be obvious why we what to take him from the way the villages acted." Koenma said a bit nastily

"Please don't be mad at the village there still very upset about losing some of there love ones they just need time to cool down that's all." Sarutobi said

"Sarutobi you should know by now that these people will not cool down as long as they know Naruto contains the Kyubi they will do all they can to kill him." Koenma said a bit more angrily

"His correct Sarutobi the villager will just think his the Kyubi not himself." Elder Kai said in a calm voice

"No your wrong I know the village will accept him you just have to give them time that's all." Sarutobi said

"Time for what to let them make a plan to kill him" Koenma said getting madder by the minute

"No of course not plus I plan to make them except him." Sarutobi said

"Oh and what is this plan of yours that will make them except him?" Koenma said sounding irritated

"Well I decided to change his last name and put him in orphanage they will see that he also suffered lost from the Kyubi and see he is it the demon." Sarutobi said like it was the greatest plan ever

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU IDIOT?!" Koenma shouted at Sarutobi

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked a bit scared of the spirit lord's outburst

"What do I mean? Do you honestly think by putting him in an orphanage it will make the villagers like him! All they will see is a boy no one what's because he cares a demon within him you idiot. And why the hell did you change his last name?" Koenma said angrily

"Well if he keeps the last name of his father it would just make the villagers angrier." Sarutobi said getting more scared by the spirit lord.

"So I see Naruto is deserving of his father's last name he isn't deserving of his families legacy because the whole village will throw a giant hiss fit about is that it?" Koenma said Sarutobi just stared at him not knowing what to really say.

"Well if the village can't handle Naruto being the son of Hero then maybe they weren't deserving of being saved. Maybe Minato should have let the Kyubi destroy them." Koenma said with pure hatred in his voice and Sarutobi just stared in shock at what Koenma said

"Now...Now Koenma calm down we both know that Minato would still have sacrificed his life for these people know matter what." Elder Kai said to Koenma

"But he does make a good point Sarutobi you should not hide this boy's legacy from him if any thing he deserves to know his legacy more then anyone especially for the burden he carries." Elder Kai said

"I know but the villages they will just try to kill the boy even more it they know who his mother and father are." Sarutobi said sadly

"We know that is why we have come to take him way so he can be raised without the hate from the village and be raised by his family with love." Elder Kai said

"Family what family" Sarutobi asked

"As you know Naruto's mother is not from here." Sarutobi nodded his head yes

"She has a brother that lives _far_ away from here him and his family and friends will raise the boy." Elder Kai said

"As well as Minato's old teacher and her students will also be more then willing to help raise and train the boy." Koenma said very calmly

"I…I don't know I mean the boy was born here this is technically his home as well as his father's home plus these boy is this towns hero you can't take there hero away." Sarutobi said

Koenma was just about to say something very angrily at him when all three of them felt an energy signature coming from Naruto's room. When they got to the room they saw a man standing over Naruto's crib with a kunai raised over his head from the way he was dressed they could tell he was a Konoha Chunin.

"My boy what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked the Chunin who turned to look at the third with hatred and madness in his eyes

"I've come to finish the work the Fourth started I've come to kill the demon once and for all." The Chunin said with madness in his voice

"But my boy he is nothing but a child not the demon." Sarutobi told him

"No your wrong sir this boy is demon and long as he lives we are all in danger we have to get rid of him now while he is weak sir so the Fourth sacrifices is not in vain." The Chunin said to him

"My boy the Fourth would not what you to kill this boy he is a hero." The Third said to him calmly

"NO!! This boy is no hero he is a monster who killed our friends and loved ones, plus how would you know what the Fourth really wants because of this demon the Fourth is now dead. Now it's time for this monster to pay for his crimes once and for all." The Chunin said

He turned around to kill Naruto but when he looked down he saw that the crib was empty.

"What? Where the hell did that monster go?" The Chunin said confused

"Thank you for distracting the idiot long enough for me to get Naruto." a voice said behind the Chunin

The Chunin turned around to saw that Naruto was in the arms of Koenma.

"What the hell do you think your doing protecting that demon" The Chunin said angrily

"First of you idiot he isn't a demon he is a baby and secondly I believe I'm protecting him from a real demon here you." Koenma said angrily at the Chunin.

"What don't you dare call me a demon like that monster I'm not an evil creature like that thing." The Chunin said very angrily

"Yeah right and trying to kill an innocent child is not evil at all is it?" Koenma said sarcastically

"That is not a child it a monster now hand over the monster so I can finish him off." The Chunin said

"No way am I not handing over this innocent boy to be killed by the likes of you." Koenma said

"Then I'll kill you as well" The Chunin said

He then ran straight towards Koenma with his kunai held up ready to stab them when just as he was about five feet from them Sarutobi appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry my boy but I cannot let you hurt this child." Sarutobi said in a sad voice.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" Sarutobi called out

The Chunin was sent backwards in to the wall behind him by the flaming bullets leaving him badly burnet but still alive. Sarutobi was knelling down on one knee from the big us of the charka for the technique he used.

"So is this how your town treats a hero I would hate to see how your town treats its enemies." Koenma said Sarutobi couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not

"Please Koenma calm yourself." Elder Kai said

"But he is correct Sarutobi. Naruto is not safe here look there was already one assassination attempt on Naruto's life and he is barely five hours old. And you what to put him in an orphanage where he'll be open to more attacks on his life. You know you can't protect him I mean look you are tired just from that technique you just used. Plus you are the Hokage again you can't watch him twenty-four hours and from what just happened it looks like you really can't trust any of you ninja's either. And even if you can find some that don't see him as the demon they won't be able to watch him all the time either. Since they will have missions for the village to do and lives to live please let us take him so he can be raised protected and with love." Elder Kai said

"Will you raise him to be a ninja?" Sarutobi asked in a quiet voice.

"We will raise him to be able to defend himself but if he wants to be a ninja or not will be up to him to decide not us." Elder Kai said the Third let out a big sigh before he spoke again

"Alright you can take him under one condition" Sarutobi said

"Oh and what would that condition be?" Koenma asked

"That you bring him back in thirteen years so he can take the Genin test that's if he wants to become a ninja of course." Sarutobi said

"And if he doesn't what to be come a ninja?" Koenma asked

"I ask that you still bring him back in thirteen years so he can see the village his father comes from." Sarutobi said

"Alright we will bring him back in thirteen years but if at any time when he comes back that he wants to leave or if his life is endanger here he will comeback to us alright." Koenma said

"Agreed" Sarutobi said

"Well I guess we will see each other in thirteen years." Elder Kai said

"Yes I guess we will." Sarutobi said

"Well good-bye." Elder Kai and Koenma replied together

"Good-bye." Sarutobi said to them

With that said both Koenma and Elder Kai disappeared the Third just stared at where both man where at just a few moments ago in till the door open.

When the Third looked up he saw two people one was a woman who had blond hair in two pig tails and a huge chest and the other was a man with long spiky white hair. When the two entered the room they saw they Chunin sitting on the ground with his back against the wall badly burnt an empty crib and the Third still knelling on the ground.

"Oh; my god sensei are you alright? What happened?" The white haired man asked

"I'm fine Jiraiya just a bit tired the Chunin here tried to kill Naruto but luckily I was able to stop him." The Third said and both of the people looked surprised at what the Third just said

"Wait where is Naruto at is he okay?" The blond hair women said worriedly as she looked around the room

"His gone" Sarutobi said all three of them looked at him with scared looks on their faces

"You mean?" The blond woman said

"No don't worry Tsunade his still alive he was just taking some where were he can be loved and protected by people how won't hurt him." Sarutobi said

"Where was he taken sir?" Jiraiya asked

"He was taking to his family to be raised." The Third said

"Family what family" Tsunade asked

"Naruto's mother has a brother that lives _far _from here he will be raised with love and protecting with them and some friends of Minato." Sarutobi said both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked saddened by this

"But don't worry he'll be back in thirteen years maybe then the village will be willing to except the boy as there hero he is." Sarutobi said he then let out a big sigh before he continued

"Tsunade I want you to go back and change Naruto's records back. I want everyone in the village to know who his parents really are." Sarutobi said

"But sensei I thought you wanted to hide who his parents are so you could protect him?" Jiraiya said

"No I will not hide who his parents are if this village can not except whose son he is then maybe they weren't worth the sacrifice the Fourth made." Sarutobi said the last part quietly to himself everyone was just looking at him strangely

"Sensei are you okay?" Tsunade asked very worried about him

The third looked at her with a kind smile on his face but both of his students could see that he was showing every ounce of his age.

"Yes I'm fine just getting old." he said he then got up and walked towards the door when he got to the door he turned around to the duo

"So when are you two leaving?" he asked.

"What makes you think where leaving?" Jiraiya asked him a bit irritated Sarutobi just chuckled at him a little bit

"Because I know you two even if I would like you two to stay after all the village could us your help. But like I said I know you both and knowing you two you'll leave soon enough well good-night" Sarutobi said as he left Jiraiya and Tsunade look at the ground sadly as Sarutobi left

**(30 minutes Later Somewhere Else)**

"Why the hell have you brought us here Supreme Kai?" A man with giant spiked black hair said

"I don't know Vegeta all Elder Kai told me was to get you all here okay" Supreme Kai said very irritated

"Koenma told me the same thing so don't bother asking me either" A lady with blue hair and in a pink kimono.

"Yea like Koenma ever tells you anything Botan." Said a man with black hair that was brushed back with a few strains over his eyes

"Shut up Yusuke." Botan said very angrily as she swung her oar at him

"Botan please calm yourself your going to hurt someone plus you know hitting Yusuke never works." A man with long red hair and green eyes said ducking under the oar as it came his way

"Yes I know but it will make me feel better." She said as she kept swinging the oar around trying to hit Yusuke then suddenly her oar split in half

"Damn women your going to get yourself killed one of these days if you keep acting this way." A man with spiky black hair and black cloak said as he put his sword back in it's sheathe

"Damn it Hiei you didn't have to break my oar." Botan said angrily.

"I wouldn't have to broken it if you would stop acting like a child." Hiei said as he walk away from her

Botan just looked at him angrily before she made a new oar appear out of thing air about to hit him in the head when she couldn't move the oar all of a sudden. She looked behind herself and saw the man with the long red hair and green eyes was holding the oar stopping her from hitting Hiei

"Damn it Kurama let go!" Botan said as she tried to pull her oar away from him but wasn't working

"Botan stop you know there's no point in trying to hit Hiei he will just simple dodge it and slice your oar to piece again and if your not lucky he will end up slicing you in to a hundred pieces yourself. Also to tell you the truth I think you look better in one piece then a hundred." Kurama said with a smirk Botan blushed but shook it off after a few seconds.

"Alright but you owe me." Botan said pouting Kurama just smirk at her

"Well how's this for payment?" Kurama said as he gave her a kiss on the lips

"That's a start." She said when they pulled out of the kiss

"Oh please will you two get a room?" Yusuke said

"Maybe we will and maybe will use your room." Botan said to him

"If I ever find out you two **ever** used my room for your fun I will make you both shorter then Hiei" Yusuke said with a stern look that gave both of them chills

"Ha-ha man that's pretty short." A man with orange curly hair said laughing

"What was that Kuwabara?" Hiei said with the point of his sword a half an inch away from his neck

"Hehehe" Kuwabara laughed nervously

"Will you idiots knock it off?" An old woman with pink hair said

"Yes Genkai right. Plus I bet Elder Kai and Koenma will be here soon." A man spike black hair and an orange jumpsuit said

"Actually we're already here Goku." A voice said behind them when they all turned around they saw Koenma and Elder Kai walking towards them

"Sorry for taking so long." Koenma said

"So why did you call us all here for?" Vegeta said as irritated as always

"I have something to show you all." Koenma said with a smirk Yusuke saw Koenma hold some type of black bundle in his arms

"What did you finally learn how to put your diaper on your own?" Yusuke said with a grin in which Koenma in turn gave Yusuke a death glare as his right eye started to twitch.

"Wait there's something alive in there." Kuwabara said pointing at the black bundle in Koenma's arms

"Yes I feel it to it's human but for some reason I can feel Yokai coming from it" Kurama said looking at the black bundle

"So who's in there?" Goku asked

"We're glad you asked Goku I would like you to meet your nephew Naruto Namikaze." Elder Kai said as Koenma pulled the black blanket off reviling a baby boy with yellow hair and blue eyes

"Oh how cute!" Botan said looking at the baby

"Wait did you say his last name is Namikaze?" Genkai said

"Yes." Elder Kai said

"That means." Genkai was said but stopped as she looked at the child

"Yes Genkai these is the son of Minato Namikaze." Koenma said with a grin

"Wait Minato I know that name is it he that guy who came to visit you a few years ago?" Yusuke said as he put his hand on his chin and thought about it

"Yes I remember him; he was quite strong." Hiei said

"Yes he was as very nice he didn't even care that Hiei and I were demons or that Yusuke was half demon he still treated us like we were regular people." Kurama said

"I'm just glad that my sister and her husband finally had a kid." Goku said as he wiggled one of his fingers in front of Naruto who was trying to grab the finger

"Yes I am to so where Minato at I would like to congratulate him and is wife?" Genkai asked with smile as she looked at Naruto

When she didn't get answer from either Koenma or Elder Kai she turned to look at them and saw that they both had sad looks on their faces

"What's wrong?" Genkai said getting a bit worried

"Minato and Kushina are both dead." Elder Kai said as he stared at the ground everyone just stared at him in shock

"Dead but how" Genkai asked

"They died defeating Kyubi." Elder Kai said

"What! Why were they fighting Kyubi?" Kurama asked.

"Here I'll explain everything but don't interrupt me okay?" Koenma said after everyone nodded there heads Koenma started to speak again

"Well about five hours ago Konoha was attacked by Kyubi and no matter what techniques they used they weren't strong enough to destroy her not even Minato was strong enough to defeat Kyubi. And about the same time Kyubi was attacking the village Kushina was given birth to Naruto. Now Minato knew he didn't have the power to stop Kyubi so he did the only thing he knew how to stop Kyubi he was going to seal her away."

"And to do that he needed a baby with there umbilical cord just freshly cut and the only child born was his own today and even if he wasn't. I doubt that Minato would use any other kid to seal away Kyubi if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own child to seal Kyubi away. Now to seal Kyubi away in to Naruto, Minato needed time to do the ritual so someone had to distract Kyubi while he did the ritual. Now everyone was either dead, wounded, or to damn piss ass scared to do it. The only person who said they would distract Kyubi was Kushina and Minato knew she was still weak from given birth to Naruto just a half hour before."

"He tried to talk her out of it but we all know how stubborn she can be once Minato caved in they got to work. Minato started the ritual while Kushina distracted Kyubi sadly since Kushina was still weak from given birth it didn't take Kyubi to long to kill her. But by then Minato was already done with the ritual and was able to seal her away in Naruto. But sadly for us the ritual that Minato used to seal Kyubi away requires the user to sacrifices there own life to use. So shortly after Minato sealed Kyubi away he died with Naruto in his arms." Koenma finished everyone just stared at him few minutes to let all the information sink in

"Can't you just bring them back?" Yusuke said a little irritated

"Sadly no the technique Minato used forbids me to bring him back not even the dragon balls can bring him back." Koenma said disappointed

"Then what about Kushina" Goku asked

"You forget the dragon balls have already being used on her once and sadly we are not allowed to bring her back either." Elder Kai said

"So what's going to happen to the kid?" Hiei asked as he looked at Naruto knowing how it feels not to have a family

"Well that is why we had Supreme Kai and Botan bring you all here." Elder Kai said

"Yes we would like to know if you would like to raise him." Koenma said

"Yes of course we would." Goku said with a huge grin as everyone agreed with him

"I would be honored to help raise my favorite's student's child." Genkai said with a smile

"Hey old lady he said Minato's kid not my kid." Yusuke said

"Yes I know that's why I said my favorite student's child not my stupidest student's child." Genkai shot back at him with a grin

"Grrrrrr" Yusuke growled back at her with an irritated look and everyone just laughed at the two of them

"Good now to where the boy will live at I think it would only be right for Naruto to live with Goku and his family since Goku is his biological Uncle." Koenma said everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"So Goku would it be okay for Naruto to live with you and your family?" Elder Kai said

"Yes of course Chi-Chi and I would be more then happy to raise him especially Chi-Chi. Since I know how much she misses taking care of Gohan and Goten and I'm usually training most of the time. So I know she will love to take care of Naruto." Goku said with a smile

"I bet Piccolo and the others would love to help raise the boy too." Goku said

"Yes I think even Jin and the others would like to help raise the boy also." Kurama said with a smirk

"That's good to know and maybe when Naruto gets you all could show him some of you techniques." Elder Kai said

"Of course I would show the little guy my techniques." Kuwabara said as he started to wiggle his pointer finger in front of Naruto much like Goku was doing a few minutes ago

But Naruto was able to grab the finger this time and was looking at it like he was trying to figure out what it was.

"Hey guys look the kid grabbed my finger he has a pretty strong grip too." Kuwabara said

He had his head turned towards the other to bad he had kept looking at Naruto other wise he would have seen Naruto open his mouth very wide.

"Ooouuuch" Kuwabara yelled out

For Naruto bit down very hard on his finger and everyone was laughing as Kuwabara tried to get his finger out of Naruto's mouth. Hiei was laughing the hardest out of everyone because the scene made him remember when he had bitten that one bandit long ago.

"The little brat bit me." Kuwabara said as he nursed his wound

"Well as fun as this been it is getting late and I think we can all us some rest" Elder Kai said and everyone nodded in agreement

"But before we do leave may I ask a question?" Kurama said

"Yes of course what is it Kurama?" Elder Kai said

"Well I just wanted to know why Kyubi attacked Konoha I mean even though she was a very powerful demon she wasn't the kind of demon to just go around and attack a village for no apparent reason." Kurama said as he thought about it.

"Yes your correct Kurama. Kyubi isn't the kind of demon just to attack a village at random which makes me think that there is more to this attack on Konoha then meets the eye." Koenma said.

"So why do you think Kyubi attack Konoha?" Vegeta asked

"To tell you the truth I don't know I think we are only going to get the answer from Kyubi herself but I think it would be best to ask her that when Naruto's a bit older that way she can tell us all herself." Koenma said

"Yes that sound like a good idea well I guess we should all be off then." Kurama said

Once Goku got Naruto and everyone left to get a good night sleep with many questions on there mind except for a little blond boy who was fast asleep after he had bit the finger of a curly orange haired man.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked the first chapter please tell me what you think of it and just to let you all know this is going to be a Naruto harem well please review. Also this is taken place right after Both Dragonball GT and Yu Yu Hakusho both ended okay well please tell me how you like it thanks bye**


	2. Meeting the Fox

**Hey everyone The PhantomHokage here now just to let throe's of you know you who didn't read my other Naruto story Hinata will not be in my Naruto harem. Now isn't that I don't like here it's just I don't think she the right girls for Naruto sorry. Well before we start I would like to say I don't Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"**Speaking"**

'**_Thought'_**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Fox**

* * *

In a mountain area south just from a city known as East city there was a couple of house's there was a huge forest in front of the house's was a huge Plain's in the back of them. It was a nice quite area where you would come to relax "NARUTO" or at lest it was.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" two voices yelled out as we see a five year old blonde chibi run thou the forest with a huge grin on his face he had a black gi on and had a red pole strapped on his black.

"Ha…ha…you can't get me…you can't get me" the blonde chibi said as he ran away from his pursuers

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT" one of the pursuers yelled at him but he just laughed as he kept running he saw light up head tell him that he was almost of the forest once he was five feet from. The edge of the forest he used all the strength in his little legs and jump forward he had launched himself ten feet in the air out of the forest with a huge grin on his face.

"NARUTO" the two pursuers yelled out again which just made him grin even big if that was even possible once his feet landed on the ground he put them in to overdrive as he ran to a house just twenty feet from him.

"WHEN I GET WE HANDS ON YOU NARUTO WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU" The two pursuers yelled out when they got out of the forest which by then he already at the door. He opened it up and slammed it shut behind him once he was in he still had his hands pushing against the door as if trying kept the pursuers out.

"Naruto what are you doing" a voice behind him said he turned around and saw a women with black hair that was in a bun. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress on with a purple rope belt tied around her waist and a purple scarf tied around her neck she was looking at him curiously.

"Oh Aunty Chi-Chi you have to help me there are two really ugly monster after me" He said as he grabbed the front of her dress and tugged on it

"NARUTO" two voices yelled out

"Aaaaa…here they come hind my" He said as he hid behind her legs she just looked down at him a bit confused

"BOOM" the door slammed open Chi-Chi looked up and saw two girls standing in the door away she could tell one had black hair and the other had light blue hair. The one with the blue hair was wearing a short skirt with high heel boots that came a few inches past her knees with a pair of fingerless gloves that also came a few inches past her elbows and a sleeveless shirt on. The girl with the black hair had a pair of jeans on with a short sleeve shirt on she had on a pair of regular fingerless gloves on and a bandana on. Now she couldn't really tell what color the cloth where and it wasn't because it was dark because it was the afternoon and there was plenty of light out no it was because they where covered it stuff. What you might ask well the blue hair looked like someone took two buckets of orange paint and throw it at her and had some ice-cream with cones still attached and some lollipops in her hair. The black hair girl also looked like someone throw two buckets of paint at her only pink in stand of orange and had gum in her hair. Both of them had red and pink ribbons and toilet paper warped around them it also looked like someone. Drew on there faces because they both had black marker mustache and goatee and two big black circles around there eyes making it look like they where wearing glasses. Chi-Chi was doing everything in there power to try not to laugh at the two girls that stood before her.

"Okay where is he where is that little brat" the blue haired girl said as she the other girl started to look around

"See Aunty Chi-Chi those are the two really ugly monsters after me hurry stop them before they get me" He said as he pocked his head around her legs and looked at the two girls

"Get over here you brat" the two girls growled at him then jump at him but he already ran off before they could grab him making both of them land on the floor. Both of the girls got up and started to chase the boy again but decided to split up to get him the blue hair girl was chasing him throw the kitchen. She was bent half down as she ran after him with her arms open wide ready to grab him but luckily he had ran towards the table in the kitchen. Since Naruto was already short so he ran right under the table with out having to crouch or anything but the blue hair girl wasn't as luck since even thou she was bent down she was still as tell as the table and since she was to focus on Naruto she didn't see it until her head slammed in to it. He ran in towards the living room as he looked back at the dazed blue hair girl lying on the floor in the kitchen. He turned his head back forward with a huge grin on his face only to meet the black hair girl blocking the exit out of the living room.

"I got you now you little brat" She said with an evil smirk she lunged at him ready to grab him but Naruto jumped right throw her arms before she could get a good hold on him. Since she missed him again she once again landed on the floor with a thud Naruto landed on top of her head, and jump off it doing a back flip landing right in front of her.

"Ha ha you can't get me" He said and stuck his tongue out at her and did the whole pull the lower eye lid down **(A/N I really hope you know what I'am talking about because that thing his hard to explain)** she glowed at him as he ran off towards the kitchen again and she soon chased after him again Naruto once again ran under the table.

"Ha you think that stupid little trick will work on me" She said as she hopped on the table she then jump forward off the table ready to tackle the brat once he came out the other end. But sadly in her actions she forgot about the blue hair girl was still there until the blue hair girl stood up still looking dazed but by then it was too late as the black hair girl collided with her. Both girls crashed on the ground with a rather loud and painful thud and rolled a few feet away from the table Naruto jump out from under the table and landed on top of the back. Of the black hair girl who was on table of the blue hair girl he jump on top of the girls for a few seconds laughing before he jump off them and ran off again he looked back at the girls who were still on the ground not noticing where he was going until he collided with something hard.

"What's going on" Naruto looked up and saw a man in a blue gi suit on with a white belt on he had black hair that defied the laws of gravity

"Uncle Goku you got to help me those really ugly monsters are after me you got to stop them quick" Naruto said as he tugged on Goku's paints legs Goku just looked at him a little confused. But he looked at where Naruto was pointing at and saw the two girls getting up a bit dazed. And saw the stuff they where coved in now unlike Chi-Chi Goku never had the able to hold his laughter back so he was laughing his ass of the moment he saw the two girls.

"Hahahahahahaha…Oh you…Hahaha….Girls look funny…Hahahaha" Goku laughed out as he held his knees for support

"GRANDPA" The black haired girl yelled at him but Goku continued to laugh at them

"Grandma help, me out here please" The black haired girl said to Chi-Chi who was still standing in the same spot which was just a few feet behind Goku. Chi-Chi just looked at the girls still doing her best trying not to laugh but after watching that little chase with Naruto and now seeing her husband laughing she couldn't hold it anymore and broke down laughing.

"Oh grandma not you too" The black haired girl said disappointed

"Hahahahahahaha…I'am sorry girls….Hahaha…But I can't…Hahahaha…Help it" She laughed out the girls just had sweat drops on the back of there heads. Both of the girls shot death glares at the blond chibi who was poking his head around his uncle's leg to look at them.

"When I get my hands on you, you little brat" The black haired girl said angrily

"Aaaaaa" the blond chibi screamed as he ran behind his aunts legs

"Come here brat" one of the girls said as ran towards him again

"Oh Pan, Bra stop it now" Chi-Chi said once she regained control over herself

"But grandma look at what he did to us" The black haired girl known as Pan said

"Yea just look at us" The other girl known as Bra said as she pointed at herself

"Oh come on you girls know he doesn't know better" Chi-Chi said

"Yea I don't know any better" Naruto said as he poked his head around his aunts legs and pointed his finger at them both girls just sent him a death glare at him making hide once again behind his aunts legs.

"What happened anyway" Chi-Chi asked curiously

"Well we where at the ice-cream candy shop watching Naruto like we were suppose to -" Pan started to say but was interrupted by Naruto

"No you weren't you where flirting with boys and not paying attention to me" He said pointing his finger at them again the girls just sent him a death glare again sending him once more hide behind his aunts legs. Once he was hiding behind her legs the girls looked up and saw Chi-Chi giving them a stern look.

"You both know better then to take your eyes off Naruto especial when he has sweets" Chi-Chi said to them

"Yea" Naruto added pointing at them again and once again they shot him another death glare and he once again hid behind his aunts legs the girls then look back at Chi-Chi.

"Grandma why do you all was stick up for that little brat" Pan said angrily

"Because I super awesome and you two are ugly monkey heads" Naruto said poking his head once more and pointed his finger at them Goku crack up laugh after hearing that

"Hahahahahahaha…Two…Hahaha…Ugly…Hahahaha…Monkey heads…Hahahaha" Goku laughed out

"GRANDPA" Pan yelled at him the girls looked back at Naruto sending him more death glares

"When we get are hands on you, you little brat" Pan and Bra said together

"Now you two stop it right now you are both older and strong then him and can hurt him really bad now why don't the two of you go to the bath room and go clean yourselves up." Chi-Chi said

"Yea" Naruto said poking again around his aunts legs and pointed at them

"And Naruto you leave your cousins alone or no train for a week" Chi-Chi said

"Yea" Both of the girls said before they headed to the bath room Naruto shot them a angry look before they where gone he then crossed his arms and fell on his bottom

"Fine" He pouted

"Hey speaking of train you ready to train today Naruto" Goku asked

"YEA" Naruto yelled out happily as he jumps in the air

"Not so fast you two" Chi-Chi said to them making them stop right at the door

"You two know the rules Naruto has to finish all of his homework before he can go train" She said

"Oh man" Goku and Naruto said together

"Now Naruto go to your room and bring down all of your books and homework and take them to the kitchen table and get to work." Chi-Chi said

"Okay" Naruto said as he ran up to his room and few minutes later came walking down with a lot of books and papers all of them eighth grade level when he got to the table he looked up at it and he started to float up with out and help. Once he was leveled with the table he dropped all of his books and papers on the table then floated to the closes chair and hopped in it and pulled all of his books and papers towards himself.

"Aunty Chi-Chi can I have my booster seat please" Naruto asked since he had to stand on the chair just to stay leveled with the table

"Here you go Naruto" Chi-Chi said as she brought in a black booster seat in Naruto floated up a foot over the chair so Chi-Chi could put the booster on the chair and then floated back down to sit in the chair.

"Thank you aunt Chi-Chi" Naruto said as he started grabbing books and paper

"No problem sweetie and remember every wrong answer you get takes ten minutes from your train so if you what a full time of train you better work hard and get all the answers right." Chi-Chi said as she pointed her finger at him

"Okay" Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs up and started on his homework

"Okay guys since Naruto's work on his stuff I'am going to go talk to Dende, The Kai's, and Koenma really fast okay I should be back in about an hour or so alright." Goku said

"Okay but you better not forget" Naruto said

"Hey do, I ever" Goku said with a chuckle

"Yes" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world which Chi-Chi gave a chuckle to Goku just had a sweat drop on the back of his head

"Well I promise I wouldn't okay" Goku said with a smile

"Well you better or I'll kick your butt" Naruto said as he got back to his work

"Okay then I'll make sure I do" Goku said with a chuckle as he left

**(A/N Fifty-Five Minutes Later)**

"Aunty Chi-Chi I'am done with my homework" Naruto called out

"Okay sweetie let me check your work why don't you go do your warm up's in the living room your Uncle Goku should be back soon okay." Chi-Chi said as she walked towards him

"Okay" Naruto said as he hopped out of his chair and ran into the living room to do his warm up's which where 100 jump jacks, 100 sit up's, 100 crunches, 100 push up's, 100 push up's with only his left hand, 100 push up's with only his right hand, 100 one hand stand up's push up's with his left hand, and 100 one hand stand up's push up's with his right hand you know the regular warm up's any five year old kid does. Ten minutes later as Naruto was just about finish with his warm up's Goku walked in to the house with two behind him one of the men where elderly with purple skin and the other looked like a teenager with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hi Uncle Goku…Hi Grandpa Kai…Hi Uncle Koenma" Naruto said when he saw them all three of them waved at him

"Hey Naruto I see your done with your homework you ready to train" Goku said with a huge grin

"YEA" Naruto yelled out happily

"Well before you two go train you should both know that Naruto got all the right answers on all of his homework so you two can have a full day of train." Chi-Chi said happily

"Yahooooo" Naruto said happily as he, jump in the air again which made Goku and Chi-Chi smile Chi-Chi turned and looked at the two men behind Goku.

"Oh hello Koenma, Elder Kai what are you two doing here" Chi-Chi asked curiously

"Oh hello Chi-Chi" Koenma said and Elder Kai just waved his head at her

"We are here because he decided its time for Naruto to talk to his fur little friend" Koenma said Chi-Chi just gasp and Naruto just looked at everyone confused

"What are you guys talking about what fur little friend I don't have any fur friends" Naruto asked confused the adults just tensed up as Naruto just to think of what they were talking about

"Oh I know what your talking about" Naruto said as he pointed one of his fingers in the air

"You do" Elder Kai asked nervously

"Yea" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at them all of them really nervous now

"You bought me a puppy" Naruto said happily all the adults had sweat drops on the back of there heads hay he may be as smart as an 8th grader but he was still only five years old.

"Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy" Naruto said over and over happily

"My puppy will be so cool I'am going to teach a lot of cool moves and stuff" Naruto said to himself

"Um Naruto where not talking about a puppy" Koenma said stopping Naruto in his tracks

"What your not" Naruto said sadly the adults just shook there heads no

"Oh but I wanted a puppy" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms

"You know you're not allowed any pets after that little incident" Chi-Chi said

"But it wasn't my fault all I did was throw the stick" Naruto said

"Naruto a full grow tree does not count as a stick plus cat's aren't supposed fetch sticks" Chi-Chi said deadpanned

"Well they should" Naruto said the adults shock there heads at him

"So if you weren't talking about a puppy then what are you talking about" He asked which brought the adults back to what they where talking about and looked at Naruto with frowns on there faces.

"What" Naruto asked the adults just looked at each other for a few minutes before they looked back down at Naruto

"Hey Naruto why don't we go outside so you can do some run laps" Elder Kai said as he placed one of his hands on Naruto's back pushing him towards the door.

"Oh man I never get to hear the good stuff" Naruto pouted

"Oh come on Naruto after you're done with your laps you can show me some of your cool fighting moves you allow talk about okay" Elder Kai said with a smile

"Okay" Naruto said as he and Elder Kai left when the door shut the three adults looked back at each other

"Are you sure we should tell him now I mean his only five years old" Chi-Chi said with a worry look

"I know Chi-Chi but the sooner we tell him the sooner he can deal with it" Koenma said

"But his only five Koenma how do you tell a five year old that his father sealed a powerful, deadly and dangers demon in him" Chi-Chi said with a bit of anger and worry in her voice but calmed down when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw Goku.

"Chi-Chi I know you're only worried about him but Naruto has the right to know plus Koenma's right the sooner we tell him the sooner he can deal with it. And he won't be alone he will have the support of his friends and family to help him throw this." Goku said

"His right Chi-Chi, Naruto will not be alone in this we are all there for him" Koenma said Chi-Chi just let out a big sigh

"I know I'am just scared that damn fox bastard will corrupted my poor little Naruto" Chi-Chi said Koenma just rose an eyebrow at her comment calling Kyubi a bastard instead of a bitch but put that information away for later.

"I'll admit Chi-Chi that Kyubi is ever powerful and deadly but Kyubi isn't really that dangers only less provoked." Koenma said

"So your saying that Kyubi may have been provoked to attack the village" Chi-Chi asked

"Yes I believe there is more to this story then eye can see that is why I wish to talk to Kyubi" Koenma said

"Well as long at the damn fox doesn't try to corrupted Naruto I will allow you guys to go talk to the damn blasted fox" Chi-Chi said

"Well that sounds good" Goku said with a grin

"Hey I have an idea why don't we get everyone together tonight Chi-Chi you can get Vegeta, Gohan, and the others while Koenma and Elder Kai get Yusuke and the others. We can all meet here after me and Naruto finish training that why when we tell Naruto about Kyubi he will know that his family is there to support him throw this." Goku said to them Chi-Chi and Koenma both looked at him in surprised

"Wow Goku I thought I would never say this but that is a good idea" Koenma said in disbelief

"Yea it was I guess" Goku said sheepishly with a grin as he scratched the back of his head not even realizing he was just insulted the other two just shook there heads at him.

"Well we should be off now" Koenma said with that he and Goku walked outside once the door shut behind them Pan and Bra walked right in to the living room seeing Chi-Chi staring at the door.

"Hey grandma what's wrong" Pan asked when she say the worry look on Chi-Chi's face

"Koenma and Elder Kai decided it was time to tell Naruto about Kyubi" Chi-Chi said with a sigh Pan and Bra both gasp at that even thou Naruto was annoying, **real annoying** he was still there cousin and they loved him even thou they would never admit that to anyone.

"Bra I would like you to tell your brother and mother to come at seven tonight when we tell Naruto so he knows we will still be there for him." Chi-Chi said

"Of course" Bra said

"I would like you to tell your father to I know he may act like he doesn't care for him but I know deep down that he does." Chi-Chi said

"No problem" Bra said

"And Pan I would like you to tell your father and mother to come to please" Chi-Chi said Pan just nodded her head

"Also find Goten and tell him to come also please" Chi-Chi asked

"No problem grandma" Pan said

"Come on Bra lets go tell everyone now" Pan said Bra just nodded her head in agreement as they left once the door shut behind them Chi-Chi fell on to one of the couches and let out a big sigh.

**(Outside the house at the same time Chi-Chi was talking to the girls)**

"Goku if I'am not mistaking I would think that Chi-Chi thinks Kyubi is a guy" Koenma said to Goku once they where both outside

"Well…She…Kind…Does" Goku laughed out nervously

"What" Koenma said sharply to Goku as he just laughed nervously?

"Well I said she does think-"

"I heard what you said but why does she think Kyubi is a man" Koenma said cutting Goku off

"Well because I told her, Kyubi was a guy" Goku said

"Why did you tell her, Kyubi was a guy" Koenma asked

"Well you know how protected Chi-Chi can be I mean just look at how she acted when we told here we where going to tell Naruto about Kyubi. And that was her think that Kyubi was a guy if she knew that Kyubi was a girl there would be no way in hell that she would let us tell Naruto about her let alone go talk to her." Goku said Koenma let out a giant sigh

"You do got a point but still we will need to tell her eventually that Kyubi is actually a girl not a guy you know" Koenma said

"I know and I know the perfect time to tell her too" Goku said

"Oh you do when" Koenma asked

"When I'am dead that why if she's really pissed off I don't have to worry about her killing me because I will already be dead." Goku said with a smile Koenma just fell down **(A/N Anime style)** with a giant sweat drop on the back of his head

"Oh Goku" Koenma said as he shook his head at him

"Look I've got to go talk to Yusuke and the other okay why don't you and Naruto go train me and Elder Kai will see you two later tonight okay." Koenma said

"Alright that sound like fun" Goku said with a grin then him and Koenma walked over to where Elder Kai was watching Naruto run around in a big circle

"Hey Naruto you ready to go train now" Goku said to him

"Yea" Naruto said

"Alright lets go" Goku said

"Alright…well bye grandpa Kai…bye uncle Koenma" Naruto said before him and Goku flew off Elder Kai and Koenma just waved there hands good-bye to them as they flew off. They stood there for a few minutes look at the spot where Goku and Naruto flew off to before Elder Kai spoke.

"Come let's go Koenma we still need to go talk to the others" He said to him

"Yes lets go" Koenma replied as he look at the ground before they both disappeared into thin air

**(A Few Hours Later)**

"You did great today Naruto" Goku said as he and Naruto landed on the ground a few feet from there house it was quite dark outside since the sun was setting over the mountains.

"I still can't believe you mastered the Kamehameha in one day and your flying speed and strength has increased to I think tomorrow we will increase your weights to two hundred pounds and maybe will start training you in a gravity room too." Goku said with a grin

"That will be cool" Naruto said as he jump for joy Goku just laughed once they where both in the house they notice the entire house was dark accept for the kitchen which had some light coming from it. Goku and Naruto both walked into the kitchen and saw about fourteen people in the room.

They saw Chi-Chi who was sitting at the other end of the table with a sad look on her face as she looked down at the table. There was Bulma on her right was a hand on her shoulder and Videl was on her left looking at her sadly. Gohan was on the left of Videl drumming his fingers on the table with his left hand under his chin and Kuwabara was on his left with his face in his hands. And Bra and Pan where both on the right side of Bulma both of them looking down at the table with sad and worry looks on there faces. Vegeta was standing behind Gohan with his left leg propped up on the wall as he leaned on the wall with his back with he had his arms crossed against his chest and his eye's shut. Goten was stand in a corner with his back against the wall near Chi-Chi with his right fist against his mouth and nose as he stared into space, Trunks was standing near him with his arms crossed as he stared at the carpet. Kurama leaning against the wall opposite of Vegeta with is right hand on his chin and his left hand under his right elbow looking down at the floor in deep thought. Hiei was sitting on the ground on the left of Kurama with his right leg propped up with his right hand on his right knee as he stared out the window two feet from Vegeta's head. Yusuke, Elder Kai, and Koenma where all in a little circle behind Chi-Chi all three of them had there heads down both Elder Kai and Yusuke had there backs to Goku and Naruto.

"Hello Goku and Naruto" Koenma said being the first one to see the two enter everyone looked up at the two who just enter the room

"Hey everyone what's going on" Naruto said as he looked at everyone most of the girls looked like they were about to cry the guys either had worry or sad looks on there faces.

"Naruto there's something we need to talk about with you" Koenma said as he pulled out a chair from the end of the table so Naruto could sit in it.

"If this is about all of Pan's and Bra's stuffed animals heads exploding I swear I didn't do it" Naruto said right away

"No Naruto this is it about…wait what about are stuffed animals heads" Pan said

"Nothing" Naruto as innocently as he walked to the chair and sat down on it

"So what did you what to talk about" Naruto asked no one said anything for a while

"What" Naruto asked a bit confused Koenma looked at him

"Naruto do you remember when you where told how your parents leaved in a village called Konoha and how they died."

"Yea, they died defeating Kyubi" Naruto said

"Well that isn't completely true" Koenma said

"What do you mean" Naruto asked a bit confused

"Well even thou your parents where very strong they still didn't have enough power to destroy Kyubi so your dad did the only this he knew to stop Kyubi." Koenma said

"Oh and what was that" Naruto asked

"He sealed Kyubi up inside of a baby" Koenma said Naruto just looked at him confused

'_Why would Uncle Koenma tell me that my dad sealed Kyubi inside a baby what does that have to do with me_' Naruto thought to himself then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks

"You…You mean that Kyubi is sealed inside of me" Naruto asked nervously as he pointed at himself Koenma just nodded his head yes

"So I'am Kyubi I'am the reason my parents are dead" Naruto said as he was about to cry

"No of course your not Kyubi sweetie" Chi-Chi said as she came over to him and hugged him

"She's right Naruto you are not Kyubi you just contain Kyubi inside you that's all" Koenma said as he put a hand on his shoulder

"So I'am not a monster" Naruto said

"No of course your not" Chi-Chi said as she hugged him again

"Either is Kyubi or at lease I don't think so" Koenma said Naruto just looked at him confused

"You see even thou Kyubi is a very powerful demon she…I mean he never attacks anyone without a reason" Koenma said hoping Chi-Chi didn't notice the slip up which luckily she didn't since she was so busy try to comfort Naruto.

"So if Kyubi never attacks with out a reason they why did he attack Konoha" Naruto asked

"Well we need to ask him that" Koenma said

"How do we do that" Naruto asked

"I'am glad you asked you see there is a ritual that will allow me, Elder Kai, and few others to enter your mind so we can go talk to Kyubi all we need is your premising to enter your mind we will not force you to do it if you don't what to." Koenma said

"Okay I give you premising to enter my mind so we can go talk to Kyubi" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto…Now lets go to the living room I have everything for the ritual ready in there I had it set up early just in case you agreed to do." Koenma said Naruto just smiled at him they all walked in to the living seeing it was completely empty except for some candles that where in place to make a giant circle. Inside of the circle of candles a black circle was painted near the edge of the candles inside of the circle were some strange symbols that went around in a circle. And inside the circle of strange symbols was another black circle and in the middle of the circle was a symbol that meant mind. On the outside of the candles was a black circle near the out edge of the candles around the circle where seven symbols that all meant enter and on the outside edge of the symbols was another black circle.

"Now Naruto I need you to stand on the symbol in the middle of the circles" Koenma said pointing to the symbol that meant mind, Naruto walked to the middle and stood on the symbol

"Now Naruto you do know how to meditate right" Koenma asked Naruto nodded his head yes

"Alright good now get into your meditation position" Koenma said Naruto sat down on the symbol and got into the lotus position

"Now Goku, Vegeta, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, if you would all just get in to a meditated position on one of the symbols outside of the circle." Koenma said Goku and the others all sat down on the enter symbols and got into the lotus position like Naruto except they all had there right palms pointed at Naruto, Elder Kai and Koenma got into the same position as the other as they sat on the last two enter symbols.

"Now let us begin" Koenma said then all seven of them closed there eyes as the started to chant under there breath after a few minutes of chanting all eight heads went limp as if they fell asleep sitting up.

"Oh I hope they will be okay" Chi-Chi said when all eight peoples heads went limp everyone just nodded there heads with her

**(Inside of Naruto's head)**

"Owe did anyone get the number of the truck that just hit us" Yusuke said as he got up while rubbing his head

"Sorry Yusuke but I messed it" Kurama said as he to got up and rubbed his head also as did everyone else

"Hey guys" A voice said they all looked up and saw Naruto standing there looking at them like nothing happened

"So where are we" Naruto asked as he looked around as did the other they where all in a hallway it had blue carpeting and the walls and ceiling where painted a dark red color.

"We are inside of you mind Naruto" Koenma said as he looked around

"Cool" Naruto said as he looked around

"So where now" Goku asked

"Well since behind us is a dead end I suggest we go forward" Koenma said point forward

"Well then lets go" Yusuke said as they started walking forward after what felt like an hour of walk (which was only actually a few minutes) they came to a circular room across from them in the room was what looked like another hallway and on each side of them was four doors.

"Where are we" Goku asked as he looked around

"I believe we are at where Naruto keeps information" Elder Kai said

"What do you mean" Yusuke asked

"Well you see each of the doors" Elder Kai said everyone nodded there head yes

"Well each door represents memories or information" Elder Kai added

"That door represents bad memories" He said pointing towards a door with a sad face on it

"That door represents good memories" pointing towards a door with a happy face on it

"That door represents knowledge" pointing towards a door that had a face on it that wore a graduation hat on it head and had a pair of glasses on

"That door ideas" pointing towards a door with a happy face on it with a light bulb over it head

"That door fear" pointing at a door that had a face on it that looked like it was laughing evilly with little horns on its head

"That door is his fighting skills and knowledge" pointing towards a door with a happy face on it that was wearing a ninja headband

"That door is his fantasies and dreams" pointing at a happy face that was rainbow colored and had some stars and moons on it.** (A/N just so you all the other faces are yellow colored except for the fear one that one is red)**

"And lastly that door is forgetting memories" pointing at a door that had a face on it that looked like it was trying to remember something and had a question mark over its head

"Wow nice pictures on the doors" Yusuke said in a dull voice

"Oh is coming from a man who most likely has poorly drawings faces on his doors" Koenma said Yusuke just shoot him a death glare

"Come on lets keep going" Hiei said as he walked down the other hallway soon the others fallowed after any other half hour of walking they came to a large cage that had a slip of paper on it that had the kanji for seal on it.

"So this is where the stupid fox leave's" Naruto said as he look at the cage

"Yes this is where I leave, well I wouldn't say leave's here more like prison here" a female voice said with in the cage a figure walked up to the bars of the cage reviling a women with red hair that went down to her butt she wore a black kimono. She had red eyes that were silted like a cat's eye and had three whisker marks on each cheek and had long sharp canine teeth. She looked to be in her early twenty's and had a chest big enough to give Tsunade a good run for her money.

"Hello Kyubi" Koenma said

"Oh hello Koenma so what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting with you and the little monkey who is my jailer." Kyubi asked

"I'am not a monkey" Naruto yelled at her

"Yes you are and you have a fat head too" Kyubi said teasingly

"Oh yea well you have a fat butt" Naruto said pointing at her

"I do not" Kyubi said

"Yes you do" Naruto said back

"Do not" Kyubi said

"Do to" Naruto said

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to" Everyone just watched as a thousand year old demon fight in a battle of name calling with a five year old child

" I don't know if I should be surprised that she is having a battle of name calling with a five year old or be sadden by it" Hiei said as he watch to two still fighting Kurama was just laughing

"You shouldn't be to surprised Kyubi never was one to asked her age" Kurama said as he chuckled

"Shut up Kurama I do so act my age" Kyubi whined

"Ha-ha I win" Naruto said as he turned towards Kurama and the other and gave them the peace sign for victory

"What you did not" Kyubi yelled at him

"Yes I did when you talked to Kurama you changed the subject which makes me the winner" Naruto said

"What that does not" Kyubi said

"Does to" Naruto replied

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to" everyone watched to two do this for five minutes before Kurama interrupted

"I don't mean to interrupted but we did come here for a reason" Kurama said

"Damn it Kurama shut up I'am trying to concentrate here" Kyubi said to him

"Ha-ha I win again" Naruto said giving everyone the peace sign again

"Damn it Kurama you made me lose" Kyubi said very angrily at Kurama, Kurama gulp and took a few steps back words knowing what Kyubi did to people who she was angry at.

"Well as much as we would love to see the great Kyubi fight with a five year old all day Kurama is quiet right we did come here for a reason so if we can get to them please." Koenma said

"Fine…Fine…Fine so what is it that you what" Kyubi said as she stared angrily at Naruto who was staring back at her the same way

"We came to talk to you about why you attacked Konoha" Elder Kai asked Kyubi broke her eye contact with Naruto and looked at the others with a look of shock and sadness on her face.

"Yea why did you attack Konoha and kill all those people" Naruto said a bit angrily at her, she looked down at Naruto again with the same look on her face but with more sadness which made the little amount of anger in Naruto disappear.

"I didn't mean t to attack Konoha or kill anyone" Kyubi said sadly

"I thought so" Koenma said

"Okay then why don't you tell us that really happen then if you will please" Elder Kai asked

"Yes I will" Kyubi replied

"Alright that's great and everything but before we start can we please get some chairs or something to seat on please." Yusuke said

"Oh and where prey tell would we get the chairs from" Vegeta said as he raised both arms to show them that they where standing in an empty hallway that ended at a dark cage that only help a powerful demon fox in it.

"Oh that's easy just have Naruto think them up for you" Kyubi said everyone just looked at her confused

"What do you mean" Naruto asked Kyubi let out a big sigh

"Remember Naruto your inside of your mind so whatever you think of will become really like for example lets say you want this entire area to become. A field with flowers it just think it and it will become a field with flowers so if you want chairs to appear just think it and chairs will appear." Kyubi said

"Wow that's cool" Naruto said he then closed his eyes and started to think up some chairs then suddenly eight chairs appeared out of thin air seven of the chairs. Where regular chairs that were quiet comfortable the eighth one was one you would see a rich important person sit in so it was extremely comfortable and could spin and that was why it was Naruto's chair.

"Weeeeeee" Naruto cried out as he span in his chair

"Alright that's an enough of that Naruto we did come here for a reason so focus" Koenma said as he stop the spinning chair making Naruto fall on his side from the dizziness after he sat back up and shook the dizziness of he looked at Kyubi.

"Alright Kyubi tell us your side of the story" Naruto said

"Alright, well it started when I was at Satan's peak which, was only a few miles from where I lived with family well some ogres where trying to take my on like they had a shot. I mean I'am stronger then Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro all at full power and put together for crying out loud but that's beside the point. Anyway as I fought or more liked played with the ogres I heard a giant explosion come from my home when I looked in the direction of where my home was. I saw tons of black smoke coming from it I forgot about my fight with the ogres and ran home I transformed into my fox form to get there fast. Once I got there and transformed back to my human from all that was left was rebel and dead bodies of my mother, father, boys, sisters, my cousins, aunts, and uncles even the servants where dead everyone was dead. Well not everyone was dead one person was still alive his name was Lucifer, he was one of are servants I really didn't like him much he all was gave me the creeps but again that's beside the point. I found Lucifer under some rebel when I pulled him out I asked him who did this he told me that some man with snake like eye's and a Konoha hand band on with a whole bunch of Konoha ninjas. Surprised attacked them half of them where killed before they even new that was going on he then told me he was able to rip off a piece of the snake eyed man shirt before they left and then Lucifer died in my arms as he gave me the piece of cloth. I was so angry I took the cloth from his dead hands and sniffed it for the snake eyed mans smell and then transformed into my lager fox form and traced the mans smell to Konoha where we all know what happen there. But I found out that the snake eyed man had left the village a week ago and people that were with him were criminals dressed up as Konoha ninjas but by the time I found that out I was already sealed within you." Kyubi explained

"I'am so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen I'am so sorry" she then fell to her knees and started to cry in her hands and just keep repeating 'I'am sorry' throw her hands as she cried. She stopped crying when she felt some pressure on her left side she moved her hands from her face and looked to her left and saw Naruto hugging her.

"I'am sorry about your family and I forgive you about attacking Konoha" Naruto said as he hugged her, Kyubi just stared at him in disbelief

"You…You forgive me" Kyubi said in disbelief Naruto just nodded his head yes

"But…But why" She asked

"Because you didn't mean for it to happen" Naruto said with a huge grin

"But how do you know I'am just not lying to you" She asked

"Because your eyes tell me your not" Naruto said with an even bigger grin Kyubi just stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before she grin back at him and hugged him back.

"Thank you" She said quietly to him

"I'am sorry about your family Kyubi" Kurama said

"They where very nice people for demons of course" Kurama said with a grin Kyubi grinned back him while still hugging Naruto

"I'am also sorry for what happen too Kyubi" Koenma said as did everyone else

"Thank you all" She replied back with a sad look

"But something doesn't make sense" Hiei said with his eye's closed as he thought about it

"Oh and what would that be" Goku asked curiously

"Well how did a group of ninjas kill a whole horde of demons I mean most of Kyubi's family where either A or B-class demons with a few S-class even most of there servants where about C-class so how would a group of ninjas be able to kill them all." Hiei asked

"Yes that's a good question but if the man with the snake like eyes is who I think it is" Koenma said as he thought about it

"Who do you think the snake eyed man is" Yusuke asked

"Well if I'am correct man is know as Orochimaru he was expert in techniques that to deal with snakes he also has a snake like look which includes his eyes. He just teetered on a low A-class demon level and left Konoha about a week before it was attack he also developed a technique. Called a cursed seals it gave a person how lived though getting one some demonic powers someone with mild strength when they activated the first stage of the seal would gain a mid level C-class demon strength and if they activated stage two they would gain a low level B-class demon strength." Koenma explained

"But still even with a group of ninjas at a low B-class level and one person at a low A-class level they still shouldn't have being able to kill everyone maybe about half of them but all of them." Hiei said a bit suspiciously of it all

"Yes your right Hiei even with all that power they still shouldn't have being able to kill them all which make's me believe they had some help." Koenma said as he thought about it

"So you mean someone help Orochimaru to kill my family" Kyubi asked shocked

"Yes I do" Koenma said

"It looks like there is more to this story then we had originally thought" Elder Kai said as he rubbed his right temple Kyubi deep in thought about how may have help the snake man kill her family

"Don't worry Kyubi-chan I'll help you find who kill your family and get them back I promise" Naruto said as he hugged her again she looked at the blond boy surprised for a few seconds before she hugged him back with a small grin on her face.

"Thank you that means a lot to me" She said she broke the hug and looked at Naruto

"To bad your not a few years old or I would make you my mate" She said

"Then again I could just wait for you to become old enough for me and then make you my mate since I'am demon we age incredible slowly so I'll still look really young when you're the right age for me." She said with a huge grin everyone had sweat drops on the back of there heads expect for Naruto who was just confused.

"What are you guy's talking about what's a mate" Naruto asked Kyubi just looked down at him and smiled

"I'll tell you when you're older okay" She said with a huge grin as she patted him on the head

"Alright I think we got everything we need covered so I think it time we go" Koenma said

"Wait before you go this there anyway to set me free" The female demon fox asked

"Sadly no not with out killing Naruto in the process" Elder Kai said as he shook his head Kyubi had a sad look on her face as she looked at Naruto not wanting to kill the boy just to get freedom especial after the promise he made to her.

"But don't worry will look for away to get you free without killing him" Koenma said she just smiled at the pacifier man

"So in the mean time why don't you teach Naruto some demonic techniques since the seal gives Naruto your demonic powers?" Koenma said

"That sound like a good idea how about you Naruto" She asked with a grin

"Yea that sounds awesome" Naruto cheered

"Alright guys lets go" Goku said with a grin

"Yea I can't wait to tell everyone everything I bet aunty Chi-Chi will think it's so cool that Kyubi is a girl and not a guy." Naruto said happily which made Goku stop dead in his tracks

"Yea Naruto about that why don't, we just keep the whole Kyubi's a girl and not a guy thing to are, selves especial from your aunt Chi-Chi okay." Goku said as he laughed nervously

"But why" Naruto asked confused

"Well you know how your aunt is overly protected of you with girls if she found out that Kyubi was a girl she may not let you talk to Kyubi ever so why don't we keep this are super secret okay." Goku said with a huge grin

"Um okay will keep it are super secret" Naruto said happily Goku let out a large breath he was holding

"Okay let's get out of here now" He said as they started to walk back the way they came

**(Outside of Naruto's Body)**

"What could be taking them so long" Chi-Chi said worried

"Mom stop, worrying they've only been in there for an hour" Gohan said trying to calm his mom down

"I know but still I can't help but worry I mean they are talking to a very powerful demon" Chi-Chi said

"Mom you have nothing to be worried about the seal is still up so there is nothing that blasted demon can do to them." Goten her other son said

"I know…I know but still" Chi-Chi said not know what else to say

"Hey guys there waking up" Trunks said as Goku and the others eyes opened up they started to get up and stretched out there muscle's.

"So how did it go" Chi-Chi was the first one to asked

"Lets talk in the kitchen it more comfortable in there" Koenma said as he walked in there and soon everyone followed once everyone was comfortable Koenma told them about there talk with Kyubi changing things like she or her to he or him and left out anything that may give Chi-Chi the hint that Kyubi was a girl and not a guy.

"So the attack on Konoha was all miss understanding" Gohan said as he pinched the bridge of his noses

"Even if it wasn't I don't think I would really blame Kyubi for what he did I think I would go on a rampage myself if all of my family was killed." Yusuke said everyone nodded there head in agreement

"So are you really going to find away to free Kyubi from the seal" Chi-Chi asked

"Yes I am I mean Kyubi didn't mean to attack the village he was tricked" Koenma said

"I know but I'am just worried that's all" Chi-Chi said

"There is nothing to worry about Kyubi is harmless unless provoked" Kurama said Chi-Chi just gave him a grin nodded her head that she understood

"Hey Naruto you okay" Kuwabara asked as he noticed that Naruto was silent through the whole thing

"Yea this has just been a weird day" Naruto said everyone couldn't help but grin at him

"Hey don't worry about it brat everything will be okay" Pan said as she ruffed his hair

"Yea we can't have you going all weird or all are life's will just get boring" Bra said as she patted him on the back everyone grinned at that

"Yea I guess your right" Naruto said with a sheepish grin

"Alright everyone I think we have all had a long day so why don't we all turn in for the night" Chi-Chi said

"Yea Chi-Chi's right lets all get some sleep" Bulma as she let out a yawn

"Yea maybe for once I can get to sleep without Naruto prank's me" Pan said as she headed to her room _Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop_ was heard from Pan's room everyone looked at her door and few seconds later a very angry Pan came out. She was holding a stuffed animal in each hand and both where missing there heads.

"_Naruto_" Pan said angrily Naruto just looked at her nervously as he scratched the back of his head _beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_ was heard everyone looked at Bra from where. The beeping sound was coming from Bra took out a communicator from her pocket and pressed a red button on it which made the screen lit up show a small round robot.

"Oh hey Giru is everything okay" Bra asked the small robot

"Well…giru, giru, giru…something has happen…giru, giru, giru" Giru said **(A/N I hope this is the right way giru talks if not please tell me please thank you)**

"What has happen Giru" Bra asked a little worried

"Well…giru, giru, giru…all your stuff animals heads have exploded" was all the small robot could say since the communicator was crushed by Bra's hands as she stared angrily at Naruto

"_Naruto_" Bra said Naruto's eye's just kept darting back and forth at the two angry girls

"Um hahaha well bye" Naruto said as he raced

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" The two angry girls said as they chased after the little blond monster

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal" Kurama said as him and everyone else watched the two girls chase the blond boy around

"Well normal as thing get with Naruto around," Koenma said as everyone broke down and laugh as they just the three raced around._

* * *

_**Phew finally down with this chapter sorry about the late update but I've been trying to work on a chapter for my other Naruto story but I couldn't get any good ideas for it plus my work has been making me work a lot more. Which means less time I get to work on my stories but anyway I hope you all like this chapter please everyone give me lots of review please and if any of you out there have any ideas for my story please tell about them and I will try to see if I can us them and don't worry I will give you the credit for you idea's. Well anyway before I say good-bye I would like to answer some question some people have asked me.**

**Kazua - **Yes Naruto will still become a ninja

**Hoyt **- Actually Naruto is half saiyan because his mom was full saiyan but because of Kyubi sealed in him, he will now be 1/3 - saiyan, 1/3 - human, and 1/3 - demon.

**Lonus** - Actually Naruto going to be fighting style of both Goku and Genkai you see Naruto just lives with and gets train by both the Z-fighters and Spirit detectives. Also just to mention my next chapter is going to be a time skip so I'am not going to be mentioning any of the train for the simple fact that I'am lazy and I wrote to much about train in my other Naruto story and it kind ruined it.

**Shinji the good sharer** - Oh don't worry you will see the why Konoha reacts to super Naruto very soon Mawhahahahahaha

**Striker1346** - Now Naruto's mother can't be brought back by the Namek dragon balls either and the reason why will be explained in a future so if you can just wait for a while to get your answer.

**Dragon Man 180 **- Now I am going to make Naruto really smart he will probably have the same I.Q. level as Shikamaru or smarter then him but do not worry Naruto will not be like Gohan for two reason one being most of his Intelligence will be in strategies and second he was a true saiyan warriors spirit. And like I said in the being of my story Hinata will not be joining Naruto's harem so I would like sorry to all of you out there who where expecting Hinata to join it and hope you all will continue reading my story. Also you may vote for you what Hinata to be with you can vote for her to be with anyone except for Naruto.

**ShenobiKageKitsune** - I do know that the Genin exams are help when the children become 12 but I decided to move them back a year for my own reason.

**JuanG** - Yes Naruto will be able to go super saiyan but that won't be for a while I will probably have him go super saiyan sometime during the Chunin exam for the simple fact that I don't what to make him to powerful to fast.

**Well that's all of the, question I will answer for now I hope I answered a lot of you question for now and hope you all like this chapter so until next time I bid you farewell and have a good day.**


	3. Back To Konoha

**Hey everyone The PhantomHokage here I hope you all doing well out there well here is my next chapter sorry it took so long but damn. This thing came out to be 34 pages long so I really hope you all will like it and I would like to say now that Tayuya will be fifteen in this story at the being. Now before we start I would like to say that I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho sad but true well lets start the show or chapter.**

"Talking**"**

'_Thought_**'**

'**_Kyubi_'**

"_Techniques_"

**Chapter 3 - Back To Konoha****

* * *

****(8-years later)**

It was a nice day out as we see a meadow the grass was green the sun was shining bright and the wind was blow enough to keep someone cool so it was a great day to be outside. Now we see a short elderly woman with pink hair walking across the field towards a younger man with gravity defining black hair that was kicking and punching at the air.

"Alright Goku where's the brat at it's my turn to train him" the elderly women said to the man

"Oh hi Genkai" the black haired man know as Goku said to her

"He should be back in a few minutes his just finishing up some laps" He continued

A few seconds after he said that they both felt a thing of energy coming at them, they both looked behind themselves and saw something coming at them at high speed. Now to most regular people who would look at the high speed thing would either see nothing because it was going to fast for them to see it or just a yellowish-black flash? But Goku and Genkai where anything but regular people for they have both fought people at or faster then the thing that was coming at them so they could both easily see the blond boy coming at them. The blond boy kept going at high speed directly at them not slowing down a bit and the two adults didn't move either. Just as it looked like the blond blur was going to crash in to the two adults he stopped about a foot from them with a grin on his face as he stood six inches of the ground.

"Hey uncle Goku I was able to fly around the world a hundred and ten times in a minute" the blond hair boy said to the black hair man

"Oh hi granny" The blond boy said just noticing Genkai was there

"Hello brat" The elderly women said with a smile for he was only person besides Yusuke that she let get away with calling her granny

"That's great Naruto you beat your record by twenty-five laps" Goku said to the blond boy who was indeed Naruto

Over the eight years Naruto had changed a lot first of all he was a lot taller **(A/N Duh)** he was now standing at a height of 5 feet and 6 inches. **(A/N Naruto is about three inches teller then Sasuke now huh take that you brooding bastard now you can't call Naruto short.)**

Also he was more muscular not like a body builder he was more built like an Olympic runner or a swimmer who was very muscular. He also got rid of the black gi suit he wore when he was five and now wore black baggy jeans with black shoes and a black sleeveless vest that had a gold lining around the edges and that came down to his waist and was open to show off his muscular chest and six pack. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with gold plating on each knuckle oh each hand. **(A/N Okay everyone I would like to say now that No I am not a women or am I gay okay so shut up also I would like to say that the vest Naruto is wearing is like the one that someone wares after they fused with someone after a fusion dance.)**

Other wise Naruto pretty much looked the same he still had three whiskers marks one each cheek, messy spiked blond hair, and sky blue eyes. But beside the physical change Naruto had grown up more powerful and mature now that wasn't to say he didn't pull pranks anymore just ask Pan or Bra. No Naruto had grown up to become quite a warrior thanks to the train he got from Goku, Vegeta, Yusuke, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama Kuwabara, and Kyubi. From Goku and Vegeta Naruto learned how to use and control his Ki energy and from Yusuke, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kyubi he learned how to use and control his Reiki and Youki energy. **(A/N Now for those of you out there who don't know what Reiki or Youki mean, Reiki means Spirit energy and Youki means demonic energy) **

When he turned eight Naruto was then help train by some of Goku friends the Z-fighters Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo and some of Yusuke's friends Rinku, Chu, Toya, Jin, Shishi, and Suzuka. Naruto was even helped trained by Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub. And since Goku could teleport and Koenma was the princess of the spirit world was even trained by people who had died like Pikkon and even by Kage's of some of the hidden villages that had died. Yes Naruto was trained by many people as he grow but he still wasn't that powerful yet thou he did almost make Vegeta go super saiyan one when they where sparing.

And he learned different thing's with each one he trained with like with Piccolo and Kurama he learned strategy and how to keep a cool head in a battle no matter how intense it got. From Vegeta and Hiei he learned that sometimes you can't show your opponent mercy or forgive those who disrespect you. From Goku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara he learned to never give up especially when helping or protecting those who are close to you. And from Genkai he learned to follow his heart and never give into guilt or doubt he learned much from everyone he train with but out of everyone. He loved to train with Kyubi the most he learned much with her and they grew incredible close to each other over the years. First it started out as a student teacher relationship then to friends to best friends to where each was in love with the other thou either would admit that to the other each to afraid lose what they had with each other. So they just settled with playful flirting, sometimes kissing and/or the occasional making out with each other for now they where basically friends with benefits.

"Okay Naruto its time for you to train with Genkai now okay" Goku said to the blond boy

"Okay uncle I'll see-yea later" Naruto said to his uncle then turned to Genkai

"You ready to go grannies…Ow" the blond teen said as he rubbed his head where Genkai hit him

"You know the rules" Genkai said with a stern voice

"I know…I know sorry Genkai-sensei" He said still rubbing his head

"Ha-ha okay you two you have funny train" Goku said to them as the two walked away leaving him back to punching and kicking the air for a while longer before he went home.

Genkai and Naruto walked through the clearing for ten minutes before they got to the edge of the clearing when they got there, there was a giant blue bird that was twelve feet tall and had two tails.

"PUU" the giant bird screamed at them

"Hey Puu" Naruto called out to the giant bird

"PUU" the giant bird known as Puu screamed out happily at the blond teen Naruto jump on Puu's back but kicked off shortly after.

"Ow gran…Genkai-sensei why did you do that" Naruto said as he rubbed his butt

"You know the rules you are not allowed to ride Puu when you train with me" Genkai said standing on top of Puu

"But why not" Naruto wined

"First of all because you can fly so you don't need to ride Puu and second of all only weaklings use others to get to where they what instead of doing it on there own." She said to him

"Well if only weaklings us others then why are you riding him then huh" Naruto said

"Because I can't fly and I'am old" Genkai said as she throw a rock at Naruto's head **(A/N Where she got the rock I don't know)** which made contact with it

"OW" He cried out as it hit him

"Damn old hag" he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head

"What was that" Genkai said in a scary tone

"Nothing" He replied back very fast

"Good…Well let's get going" She said Puu then flapped his gigantic wings and took off flying shortly followed by Naruto who flow by them.

"So Genkai-sensei what are we going today" Naruto asked as they flow

"The usually" Genkai said like it was nothing which made Naruto slightly fall anime style

"What the usually but aren't you going to show me any cool move's or anything I mean it is my birthday its not like I turn thirteen everyday you know." Naruto said

"You already know the _Spirit Gun_ and _Spirit Shotgun_and you're still not ready to learn _Spirit wave_yet plus I gave the _Spirit Orb_ to Yusuke so I'am not as powerful as I used to be." She said

"I know but you have lived for like a hundred years or so I mean there still got to be some techniques that you know that you can tech me…Ow" Naruto said after getting hit with another rock

"You will just do the usually today and for that remark I will triple your work today" She said which got a groan out of Naruto known the hell he was going to go throw today.

**(A Couple of Hours Later)**

Naruto finally got home from finishing all of his train with everyone and be was beating and battered mostly from train with Genkai. But the train with the other's didn't help much either as Naruto got in the house the only thing he had on his mind was to take a bath and go to bed. Just as the door shut behind him and he walked into the dark kitchen the lights went on suddenly making Naruto go into a battle stance.

"SURPRISE" a lot of people yelled out Naruto was just about ready to attack when he notice all of the balloons and streamers and the people where just his friends and family.

'_Wait why would they yell surprise and what's with the balloons and streamers_' Naruto thought to himself he then saw the banner behind them saying happy birthday.

'_Duh it my birthday_' Naruto thought

'**_And it only took you half a minute to figure it out to_**' Said a certain foxy attendant

'_Hey leave me alone I've been train very hard I just forgot okay_' Naruto told her

'**_Yea…Yea…Yea accuses…accuses_**' She said to him

"We surprised you big time huh Naruto" Goku said braking Naruto out of his conversation with Kyubi as he messed up his hair

"Huh…Oh…Yea big time" Naruto said

"What did you forget it was your birthday" Pan said

"Well kinda" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched Pan and Bra both just let out sighs

"Naruto you're the only person I know who would forget there birthday" Pan said

"Hey I've been train very hard today so leave me alone" Naruto said a bit annoyed

"Forget man come on it's your birthday lets party" Yusuke said as he got Naruto in a head lock

"Yea lets party" Naruto said as he pump one of his hands in the air as he was still in Yusuke's head lock

Everyone was there that Naruto knew Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Rinku, Chu, Toya, Jin, Shishi, and Suzuka just everyone was there. Except for those who trained him in spirit world for the simple fact that they where dead and couldn't come. Everyone had a great time at the party talking, eating cake, or playing party games which where different from. Regular party games because instead of pin the tail on the donkey they would play blast the rock off the tree blindfolded.

"Alright it's present everyone" Chi-Chi said she then made Naruto sit at the table surrounded by presents

"Here Brat open this one first it's from me" Genkai said handing him a present in blue wrapping paper after Naruto unwrapped the present he found two scrolls in it one bigger then the other.

"The smaller one is a technique called _Spirit Reflection Blast_ I used in the Dark Tournament to defeat Shishi." Genkai said

"Huh you where just luckily that's all" Shishi said in a whisper

"What was that" Genkai asked him

"Nothing" Shishi said back quickly

"That's what I thought" Genkai said then turned back to Naruto

"And the other scroll is from an old friend of mine" Genkai said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"He gave it to me a while back it's a technique that allows you to increase your strength he never really had a name for the technique. But I do hope you do us it well." Genkai said **(A/N and for those of you out there who don't know who I'am talking about it is Younger Toguro) **

"Don't worry Granny I'll make you proud" Naruto said with a huge grin

"You all ready have brat…You all ready have" Genkai said just quietly enough for only her to here it

"Here Naruto this one is from me" Koenma said handing Naruto a very large box wrapped in red wrapping paper when he open it, it contained severely different scrolls.

"Theses are some techniques from some of the people Goku, Yusuke, and the others have fought over the years. Now it's not the techniques of everyone they ever fought but still they where very hard to get so you better appreciate." Koenma said

"I allows do" Naruto said with another huge grin

"I know…I know" Koenma said as he messed up Naruto hair as he laughed

"Here Naruto open my gift next you'll love it" Suzuka said as he handed Naruto a very long package once Naruto open the package he meet the most beautiful katana his ever seen. The katana was 3 feet and 10 inches long the blade been 3 feet and the handle been 10 inches. The blade was a dark silver color and very sharp the handle was black with gold diamond patterns on the side of it. The tsuba **(A/N and for you out there who don't what a tsuba is it is Japanese for sword guard which is that round metal thing you see on katana's.) **was a fox head with the blade coming out of its mouth the fox head was gold with red ruby for its eyes.

"Wow its beautiful" Naruto said Suzuka just smiled

"Of course it is I made it after all" Suzuka said smiling

"Oh get over you're self would yea" Genkai said as she rolled her eyes back Suzuka just shot her a glare but focused back on Naruto

"The handle is that of the _Sword of Trials _which you know is made from Leech Cedar so it is powered by your Reiki and Youki energy. The blade is made of a rare metal known as Dime-chromium it is extremely hard and sharp so sharp it can cut throw a diamond like hot knife throw butter. Also you can put your Ki energy in to the blade to make it even sharper. So this blade will help you train to combine all three of your energies together." Suzuka said with a grin

"Also there is a sheath in there for your katana and books on some new artifacts I expect you to read it all and remember everything in it." He added as Naruto pulled out a large book and a black sheath that had gold writing on the side that said _The Kitsune Saiyan_.

"Don't worry I will" Naruto said with a smile Suzuka just smiled back at him **(A/N Okay I'am to lazy to go throw all the presents like this so I'am just going to skip it but I will tell you what he got okay.)**

Naruto open all his other presents from everyone and loved each one from Piccolo he got a book on strategy throw the ages and a scroll on how to do his _Special Beam Cannon_. From Jin and Toya he got a scroll on how to do Jin's _Tornado Fist_ and a scroll on how to do Toya's _Ice Sword_ and his _Freezing Cold Hell_. From Vegeta and Bulma he got set of gravity weights one to go on to each ankle and wrist it worked like the gravity chamber. Only he can be anywhere for them to work and they only affected his body so he could be holding on to someone and they wouldn't affect them. From Kurama he got a new Shogi board and a scroll on how to do his _Seed of the Death Plant_ and _Death Tree_. From Kuwabara he got a scroll on how to do his _Dimension Sword_. From Goten and Trunks he got some scrolls on how to do some of there fusion techniques. From Hiei he got a scroll on how to do the _Fist of the Mortal Flame_ and from Shish he got a book on different types of sword styles. From Goku he got a scroll on how to do the _Spirit Bomb_ and _Instant Transmission_. From everyone else he got books or cloth but still like them anyway.

"Thank you all for the great gift" Naruto said to them all with one of his usually huge grins everyone just smiled at him

"Hey don't forget are present Naruto" Pan and Bra said together as they handed him a huge present that was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and had a red ribbon on it. Naruto took the present from them and looked at it.

'_Do they really think I'am that dumb_' Naruto thought

'**_Apparently_**' Kyubi said

'_Should I_' Naruto thought to her

'**_Oh you should_**' she told him

Naruto then started to open his present which Pan and Bra just grinned at just as the top was about to come off. Naruto pointed the present to face Pan and Bra which launched the two pie's that where inside it to hit both Pan and Bra in the face. It took everyone but Naruto a few seconds to register what happen before they burst out laughing at the two girls. Who had yellow custard all over there face Pan and Bra both shot Naruto angry looks.

"NARUTO" Both girls called out angrily

"Now did you two really think a dinky trick like that would work on me I am the prankster king after all" He said to the girls with a grin which just made them angrier.

"Naruto I need to talk to you" Koenma said to him after everyone stopped laughing

"Yea…what" Naruto asked

"As you know you are thirteen now" Koenma said

"Really I am" Naruto said acting surprised

"Oh knock it off you brat" Koenma said as he smack Naruto upside his head Naruto just laughed

"Now as I was saying you are now thirteen so you now must go back to Konoha" He said which made everyone stop talking at once everyone was silent for a few minutes before Chi-Chi spoke.

"Must he really go back to Konoha Koenma" She asked

"Yes, Chi-Chi he must I did promise Sarutobi that Naruto would come back in thirteen years" Koenma replied

"But he is so happy here right Naruto your happy here" Chi-Chi asked Naruto with a smile

"Of course I am aunt Chi-Chi" Naruto said with grin which made Chi-Chi grin as well

"But Koenma did promise that I would return to Konoha when I was thirteen and I wouldn't what to make a lair out of him." He added which made Chi-Chi grin turn to a frown

"Plus returning to Konoha would give me a chance to test out my sadism that I learned from Vegeta and Hiei" He also added which didn't help Chi-Chi feel better but it did make Vegeta and Hiei smile

"So Koenma when do I leave for Konoha" He asked

"You will be sent back to Konoha in three day's the Genin test will be in two weeks after you get there so it should give you plenty of time to get used to the village." Koenma said which Naruto nodded his head to

"Now remember Naruto if don't wish to stay in Konoha after you get there you can come right back." He added

"I know Koenma and don't worry okay" Naruto said with a grin which made Koenma grin after all the tension left the air everyone got back to having a good time at the party which lasted late through the night.

**(Time Skip- 3-Days)**

The three days went by fast for Naruto who spent the time hanging out with his friends and family instead of train. Like he usually did except for when Koenma brought over some books and stuff about Konoha and other hidden villages. That he thought Naruto should know but it didn't take long for Naruto to get through it all since he used. His favorite ninja technique _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger)_ to help him read through it all very quickly he also used this technique to get through all his school work really fast too. But he never used it to train faster because he thought of it as cheating it was also the first ninja technique he learned and it only took him his third try before he could do it with out hand signs.

Anyway the three days where up so Naruto and everyone was standing in meadow which was only 5 miles from Goku and Chi-Chi's house. And only seven miles from the house that Pan and Bra shared (they decided to get there only place together since they where old enough now).

"So this is it" Naruto said not knowing what to say

"Do you have everything you need Naruto" Chi-Chi asked a bit worried

"Yes I do aunt Chi-Chi" Naruto said with a smile as he brought out some capsules

"And thanks again for the capsules Bulma" He said

"No problem sweet heart" She said with a smile

"Are you ready" Koenma asked

"Yea…But I need to do one more thing" Naruto said he then turned to Pan and Bra

"Here" He said to them as he handed both Pan and Bra a small box

They both looked at the boxes suspiciously after looking at the boxes for a few seconds they took them from Naruto's hand. They slowly took the tops off but pointed the boxes at Naruto before taking the tops of all the way. When nothing came out of the boxes both girls took a peek inside of them and saw the most beautiful hair clips ever. Both hair clips looked like butterflies but Pan's was blue and Bra's was red both butterflies had antennas and wings. And there bodies looked capsules but girls didn't care they both loved there gift from Naruto.

"Naruto how did you get this they most have been expensive" Bra said

"I have my ways" Naruto said with a smile both girls grin at there gift then suddenly Pan looked at Naruto and shot him a suspicious look

"Wait a minute why are you giving us a gift" Pan asked

"Well I'am giving you the gifts as my way of saying sorry for all the pranks I've pulled on you two over the years. I just what to be on good terms with you two before I leave." Naruto said with a hopeful look on his face

Both of the girls looked at each other for few seconds before they turned there attention back to Naruto.

"I think we can let bygones be bygones" Pan said

"So we forgive you" Both girls said at once Naruto had a huge grin on his face everyone

Everyone else looked at the three with there eye's bulging and there mouth hanging open not believing what was happening in front of them. Some thought that this was a sign of the apocalypses others thought that they where just have a very strange night-mar brought by Baton's cooking.

"Alright Koenma I'am ready to go now" Naruto said braking everyone from there gawking

"Huh…Oh yes…of course" Koenma said getting back to reality he then step forward and handed Naruto a small white glowing orb.

"What's this" Naruto asked

"It's a teleportation orb I made from my magic" Elder Kai said

"It works like Goku's _Instant Transmission_ so it will take you right Konoha it will also fade away as it teleports you. So don't be to surprise if the orb is it in your hands anymore when you arrive at Konoha." He added Naruto just nodded his head that he understood

"Hey Naruto are you sure you just don't what me to take you to Konoha myself" Goku asked him

"Don't worry uncle Goku I'll be fine okay" Naruto replied Goku just smiled at him

"I guess your right" Goku said as he messed up Naruto's hair which made Naruto laugh

"Alright so how does this thing work" Naruto asked as he looked at the orb

"It should activate in five…four…three…two…one" and at one there was suddenly a bight white flash and Naruto was no longer there everyone looked at the spot that. Naruto was just standing in for a few seconds before they all decided to go over to Chi-Chi's and Goku's house to get something to get. Well everyone except for Pan and Bra who decided to go to there home to get on outfit that would go good with there new hair clips.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was traveling extremely fast throw what he could only describe as a white tunnel after what felt like ten minutes. Of traveling in the tunnel **(A/N which was only really a minute or two) **he saw a bright white light up ahead of him. As soon as Naruto enter the bright light he felt something make contact with right side of his face. It took him ten seconds to realize that he hit the ground with the right side of his face with is body pointing up.

Even thou he could see much from his left eye he could still tell that a lot of people where gathered round him in a circle stare at him strangely. Like they never seen anyone appear out of thin air and hit the ground with there right face really hard. Anyway after a few seconds on standing on his face Naruto pushed himself up from his face making him land on the ground on his butt. He look around the area to see where he was and it didn't take him long to realize that something was wrong. He didn't see a single tree or a plant of any type anywhere all he saw where rocks, dirt, and more rocks.

'_Okay I'am definitely not in Konoha_' Naruto thought

'**_Oh and what was your first clue Sherlock_**' said a certain attendant sarcastically

'_Oh knock it off Kyubi_' Naruto told her

'**_Oh and what are you going to do if I don't give me a spanking_**' She said back at him sending him an image of her bending down slightly with a finger on her lower lip which made Naruto drool a little.

'_That doesn't sound like bad idea but will get to punishment later_' Naruto told her which made her pout a little

'_Now let's figure out where we are_' Naruto said

'**_Okay what do we have to go on_**' Kyubi asked

'_Well as we can see there are tree's around that usually cover Konoha from what the book Koenma gave me so that tells us that where not in Konoha._' Naruto said

'**_Okay…And all I see is dirt and rocks and no sand so we aren't in Sunaga either_**' Kyubi added

'_I don't see any water near by like there would in Kiriga or cloud weather or nice builds like there would be in Kumoga so that eliminates both of them._' Naruto replied

'**_And there is no plant life at all like there would be in Kusaga or Otoga so there out too_**' Kyubi said

'**_So from the process of elimination -_**'

'_That leave's us with only one village left_' Naruto said finishing Kyubi's sentence

'_Iwaga_' '**_Iwaga_**' they both said together

'**_Hum…I see the place hasn't change much over the last thirteen years the place still looks like a giant boulder_**' Kyubi said like she just saw a really ugly bug

'_Oh be nice Kyu this place seems really great_' Naruto said

'**_Oh yea then name one good thing about this place_**' Kyubi asked with a bored expiration

'_Um…Well…It's um…Its well…Um_' Naruto stuttered

'**_I'am waiting_**' Kyubi said with a slight grin

'_Okay…Okay the place is plan and boring, but still be nice and that's even if where in Iwaga_' Naruto said

'**_What you don't think where in Iwaga_**' Kyubi asked

'_Well we aren't exactly in Konoha like orb was suppose to take us now are we_' Naruto replied a bit snippy

'**_Good point…and don't be snippy with me or I'll have to punish you_**' Kyubi said back

'_Yea…Yea…Yea whatever' _Naruto said with as he rolled his eyes

'_Anyway I don't anyone who are standing around us wearing an Iwaga ninja headband so we can't say where in Iwaga or not. I better asked someone where we are I'am pretty sure where in Iwaga but better safe then sorry._' Naruto added

'**_Sounds like a good idea to me_**' Kyubi replied Naruto looked around the crowd a bit until his eyes fell on a man who looked to be in his early thirties. The man had brown hair and beard he wore brown baggy pants and a short sleeve green shirt.

"Hey mister" Naruto called out to him the man looked around the crowd before he pointed a finger to see if Naruto was talking to him.

"Yea you can you tell me where I'am" Naruto asked him

"Um…you're in Iwaga young man" He said

"Thank you" Naruto replied back with a smile

'_Okay its confirmed we are in Iwaga_' Naruto thought

'**_Okay so what next_**' Kyubi asked

'_Well from what I remember from the map I studied of the hidden villages, Konoha is just about southeast from here so it should only take me about a week maybe a week and a half to walk from here to there._' He replied

'**_Are you really going to walk from here to Konoha you know you could fly there in about ten minutes or you can get Goku just to teleport you there._**' Kyubi said

'_I know I could just fly there or get uncle Goku to teleport me there but I really don't what to go to Konoha so soon.'_ Naruto replied

'_And speaking of uncle Goku I should probably contact him and the others to let them know what's going on._' Naruto added he then got in to a meditation position and started to concentrate on contacting Elder Kai

**(With Goku and the others)**

Everyone was either sitting or standing around the kitchen table at Goku and Chi-Chi's house with cups of coffee or water. No one was really talking they where either staring off in to space or drinking there drinks.

"So you think his there by now" Koenma asked no one in particular

"Well he sh-" but elder Kai just suddenly stop in mid sentence Koenma looked at him to see what was wrong

"Elder Kai are you alright" He asked soon everyone was looking at elder Kai suddenly a grin appeared on elder Kai's face

"Yes I am alright Naruto has just contacted me that's all" He said

"Naruto really" everyone asked at the same time elder Kai just nodded his head yes

"Here let me talk to him" Koenma asked first soon everyone was asking to talk to Naruto elder Kai but his hands up to silent everyone once everyone was quite elder Kai spoke

"Now I can let you all speak to him but I need you all to close your eyes and concentrate so I can connected to all of you." He said everyone then closed there eyes and concentrated on to elder Kai

'_There you are all now connected so you can now speak to Naruto_' Elder Kai said

'_Are you sure_' Chi-Chi was the first to asked

'_His sure aunt Chi-Chi_' said a curtained blond hair boy

'_Oh Naruto I'am so glad to hear you voice or your thoughts I guess oh who cares I'am just glad to hear from you._' Chi-Chi said in a slightly worry and happy tone

'_Aunt Chi-Chi you act like you haven't heard from me in years I've only been gone for like five minutes_' he replied

'_I know…I'am just worried about you that's all_' Chi-Chi said in a sad voice

'_I know you are aunt Chi-Chi but I'am fine_' Naruto said which made Chi-Chi a bit happier

'_Are you sure Naruto, have the villages being treating you well have they try to hurt you at all_' Koenma asked a bit worried himself

'_Yes I'am you guys and the villages have been great to me especially since I'am not in Konoha_' Naruto said confusing everyone

'_What do you mean since your not in Konoha_' Koenma asked curiously

'_Well it seems that the teleportation orb was a little off so I didn't exactly end up in Konoha_' Naruto said

'_Then where are you_' Goku asked

'_Oh just about one or two hundred miles southeast of Konoha in Iwaga_' Naruto said like it was no big deal

'_YOUR IN IWAGA_' everyone said at once

'_Yea_' was Naruto's replier

'_But the orb should have taking you straight to Konoha_' Elder Kai said

'_Well unless Konoha did some serous remodeling and change its name I'am pretty sure I'am in Iwaga_' He replied

'_It seems that the teleportation orb still has a few bugs in it_' Elder Kai said

'_What your tell me that you knew that damn orb could screw up and send him somewhere else and you still let my little Naruto us it_' Came from a very angry Chi-Chi

'_Well…um technically yes it's still a prototype but I mean it's not like I can test it out a lot with everyone either teleporting or using there super speed. Get around I don't get a lot of chances to test it out a lot and since Naruto was going back to Konoha I thought it would be a good chance to test out._' Elder Kai said nervously

'_Why I -_'

'_Aunt Chi-Chi stop alright now I didn't appreciate being elder Kai's guinea pig but I'am alright so I'am willing to forgive him if he never does that to me again._' Naruto said elder Kai just nodded yes a lot

'_So Naruto what are you going to do next_' Goku asked

'_Well should only take me a week or so to get from here to Konoha_' Naruto said

'_Wait walk why don't you just fly there or I should teleport there get you and teleport you to Konoha myself if you would like." _Goku asked

'_Thanks for the offer uncle Goku but no thanks I'll just walk there and to tell you the truth I really don't what to get. Too soon plus this will give me a chance to see all the other villages and learn more about them as I walk to Konoha. And plus you said that the Genin exams aren't until two weeks from now so I have plenty of time to get to Konoha. And even if I'am not at Konoha before the Genin exam starts I'll just fly there or call you uncle Goku to teleport me there._' Naruto said

'_Well guess that's okay_' Goku said

'_Goku are you crazy we can't just let Naruto walk around some strange land he could get hurt or something._' Chi-Chi said a bit worried

'_Come on Chi-Chi Naruto's old enough to travel on his own I mean I traveled around the world when I was a lot younger then Naruto. Plus Naruto is really strong and smart so I doubt that there is it anything that place can. Throw at him that he can't handle and even if he get in to trouble he can always call us right Naruto._' Goku said

'_You got that right_' Naruto said happily Chi-Chi just frowned but gave in, in the end

'_Fine I give but be careful Naruto okay_' Chi-Chi said

'_Don't worry I will'_ Naruto replied

'_And Naruto contact us when you get to Konoha so we know you made it there fine okay_' Koenma said

'_Gotcha_' Naruto replied back before he cancelled the mind connection with them then elder Kai cancelled the mind connection with everyone else.

"I hope he will be okay" Chi-Chi finally said after a few seconds of silences

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, Naruto will be fine his been trained very well to handle pretty much any type of situation he gets into." Goku said

"Yes Kakarot is right the brat will be fine especial since I did help train him myself" Vegeta said with his usually smug attitude

"Don't go giving yourself a big head Vegeta if its anyone's train that will help the Naruto it will be my train with him" Hiei said

"Yea right short stuff" Vegeta said Hiei just short him a dangers look

"You're both wrong it will be my train that will help Naruto" Kuwabara said

"Yea right" Both Hiei and Vegeta said at the same time soon everyone was arguing about who trained Naruto and they where all having a good time about it to.

**(Back With Naruto)**

'_Well now that, that is settled you ready to go Kyu_' Naruto asked his attendant

'**_Naruto I'am not sure if you remembered or not but I am stuck in your body so it doesn't matter if I'am ready or not_**' she replied

'_Good point but still you know me I don't like to be rude especial towards women_' Naruto said back

'**_Yes I know and I thank you for your kindness…and yes if it's any consolation I am ready to go_**' she said

'_Alright then lets go_' Naruto said he then pushed himself back landing on the palms of his hands keep his back a few centimeters off the ground and bring his knees close to his face. Then he pushed off with is palms landing on to his feet in a crouching position and then stood up. He looked at crowd that still stood around him.

"Um excuse me but can some one tell me which way is Konoha" Naruto asked a man on Naruto's left answered

"It's that way" The man said pointing behind himself in a daze

"Thanks" Naruto said as he walked to the man when he was in front of him the man just stared at him like he was trying to figure out what Naruto was.

"I'am excuse me" Naruto said which somewhat broke the man and everyone else out of there daze as they cleared a path for him

"Thank you" Naruto said as he walked through the path

"Interesting boy" someone said once Naruto was ten feet from them everyone just nodded there head in agreement

"Strange people" Naruto said when he was ten feet from them as he walked

'**_Defiantly_**' Kyubi replied

'**_So you think Pan and Bra have found there real gifts yet_**' Kyubi asked to change the subject

'_Oh they should at second now' Naruto replied with a grin_

**(With Pan and Bra at there House)**

"So you think this shirt looks good with it" Bra asked as she stood in front of a full length mirror with a red shirt on that went well with her new hair clip

"Yea that defiantly looks good" Pan said with her hair clip on to

"Hey where is that blue lipstick at" Pan said looking around the makeup area in there room

"I think it's in my underwear drawers" Bra said as she went to closet to fetch something

When Pan opened up Bra's underwear drawer suddenly hundred of moths came flying out of it right at Pan.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Pan screamed out

"What's going on" Bra said as she turned around to see the moth coming from her underwear drawer and at the same time open the closet which another hundred moth shot out from.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Bra cried out herself

Suddenly all the drawers in the room burst open shot out more moth soon half the room was full of moth.

"What's going on…Where did all these moths come from" Bra asked

"How the hell should I know" Pan replied soon the room started to stink both girls looked around the room for where the smell came. From and soon there eyes fell on the closet that help there shoes and saw some kind of green stinky smoke come from it.

"NO ARE SHOES" Both girls yelled out and soon they felt something crawling in there hair they didn't know what it was until some of the thing. That where crawling in there hair crawled on to there faces it didn't take them long before realized what was crawling on there face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH…SPIDERS" Both of them yelled out again **(A/N and don't worry people the spider's aren't poisons so Bra and Pan will be fine) **

"Where did these spider come from" Bra asked it didn't take the girls long to realize that the spiders where coming from the body of there butterfly hair clips.

"Hey theses are time release capsules…Ag" Bra said as a spider crawled in to her mouth

"Well duh…But that mines -" But Pan never got to finish her sentence because suddenly four mini paint bombs that where. Hidden near the ceiling one in each corner went off covering most of the room and Pan and Bra in orange and pink paint. And after the paint exploded in the room a banner rolled down over there bedroom door saying: "GOTCHA" in big bold red letters. And at the corner of the banner in red paint was a face of everyone's favorite blond prankster. With his eyes closed and his tongue stinking out at them and a small hand on the side of his head in a peace sign for victory. Anger boiled in the two girls ready too burst like lava in a volcano or a C-size bra on Tsunade. **(A/N Hey everyone I would like to take this time now to give credit to 'shinji the good sharer' for give me the ideas for the moth in the underwear drawer, the sink bombs in the shoes, and the time release capsules with spiders in them. The paint bombs and banner where my idea thou but still I would like to thank you 'shinji the good sharer for the great idea and hope you all like it to and hope you like my joke on Tsunade well back to the story.) **

"NARUTO" Both girls yelled out so loud it could be heard miles and miles away scaring pretty much almost everyone how heard it.,

**(With Goku and the Others)**

"NARUTO" everyone heard shout out by the two girls everyone couldn't help but have a grin on there face from here the screams for both of the girls.

"It's good to see that the brat is still normal for a while I was starting to get worried about him" Hiei said with a smirk

"So what do you think he did this time to them" Goku asked with a smile

"I don't know what he did but you know it must have being great…But of course I wouldn't expected any less from the kid especial since I showed him everything I know." Yusuke said with a huge smirk

"Pu…Why in the world did you waste two seconds of Naruto's life for that" Vegeta said with a huff which made everyone laugh but Yusuke

"What was that spiky" Yusuke said back angrily which this started another argument about who trained Naruto as a better prankster

**(Back With Naruto Again)**

'_I swear I thought heard them yelling my name_' Naruto thought as he looked around for where the voices of Pan and Bra had come from.

'**_Oh come Naruto your just hearing things…I mean Pan and Bra are millions and millions of miles from this plant there's no why you could have heard them yelling your name._**' Kyubi said to him

'_I guess your right_' Naruto said just giving it a shrug and walked on.

**(Time Skip- 2 Days)**

It had been two days since Naruto had arrived Iwaga he was pasting throw a small town close to the boarder. When he was suddenly got knocked down by some girl all he could see of her was that she had red hair with a hat that had weird design. With a light brown shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it and a purple bow tied around her waist.

"Shish lady where's the fire at" Naruto said to himself as he sat on the ground watching the lady run off

'_Nice ass thou_' Naruto thought to himself

'**_Yea right my ass is so much better then hers_**' Kyubi said with a bit of jealousy in her voice

'_What was that Kyu_' Naruto asked with a slight grin

'**_What…Oh um…nothing_**' Kyubi said a bit embarrass and cursing herself that Naruto heard her

'_Kyu if I didn't know any better I would think your jealousy_' Naruto said

'**_What me jealousy, ha don't make laugh like I would be jealousy of some little girl she's probably know more then fourteen or fifteen years old. Like I would be jealousy of that come on I have the body that everyman craves and after they have a taste of me man don't look at anyone else._**' Kyubi said

'_Yea but Kyu there's one problem with that now_' Naruto said with a slightly smirk

'**_Oh and what's that_**' Kyubi said with her eyes closed and back to Naruto thou he couldn't see that

'_You're sealed within me_' Naruto said with an even bigger grin which made Kyubi's eyes pop open and the only response. He got from her was a growl and some mumbling which the only words he could make out where 'Damn seal' and 'you wouldn't look at any other women if I wasn't trapped' which only made him grin.

'_Well lets get out here_' Naruto said Kyubi only growled again which Naruto took as a yes after Naruto got up he was once again knocked down. But this time by ten rock ninjas as they ran by Naruto caught a few words from them.

"Which way did she go" one had said

"I saw her go that way" another said as they ran off in the direction of the red head girl

"Hum…It looks like there after that red head girl I wonder why" Naruto asked himself

'**_What does it matter its not are problem_**' Kyubi said a bit irritated

'_Oh but Kyu she may be in danger I think we should at lease follow her make sure she's okay_' Naruto said

'**_What ever trouble she's in she's probably more then capable of getting out of it and even if she's not its like said before its not are problem so lets not get involved in it._**' Kyubi said

'_Oh come on Kyu it may be fun plus we get to meet someone new_' Naruto replied

'**_No matter what I say you're not going to listen to me are you_**' Kyubi asked

'_You should already know the answer to that Kyu_' Naruto replied with a grin

'**_Fine let's go_**' Kyubi said with a sigh Naruto just had a big grin on his face before he ran after the rock ninjas and the red head girl.

**(With The Red Girl)**

'_Goddamn it I can't believe those ass left me behind_' The red head girl thought to herself as she ran from the rock ninjas with her right hand on her left side. To hold back the blood that was pouring out of her wound made by one of the rock ninja's kunai's.

'_Damn and my wound is just getting worst from all this running if I don't bandage it up soon I could past out from blood lose. The only problem is if I stop to bandage my wound those damn rock ninjas will catch up to me and six of them are Jonin's and the other four are Chunin's. And I don't have an enough charka to activate the first level of my curse seal hell I barely have an enough charka to even keep up this run. I got to think of something quick or I'am toast but what; there are ten of them and only one of me.'_ She thought

'_Oh I swear if I make it back to Otoga alive those guys are going to pay I'll beat fat ass so bad he'll look like a tube of lard when I'am finish with him. And I'll knock that two head freaks heads so hard together it will become one and ripe off each of spider-boys arms very slowly and painfully.'_ as she thought up painful was to hurt the people that left there she didn't see the giant rock that was flying at her until it was to late

"AAAAA" she screamed out as the rock hit her in the back sending her flying in to some crates near an ally

"Damn that hurt" She said to herself as she coughed out some blood while she laid down in the crates she broke on impact.

"Well it looks like we finally gotcha little girl" One of the rock ninjas said as they walked towards her, she just growled at them

"To bad your friends ditched you to save there own asses then help you we might have had a better challenged then you." Another rock ninja said which only made the red head girl angrier

"Yea but the they must not have been very strong if they left her behind to save there own ass" A third rock ninja said

"Or maybe they left her because they didn't care for her maybe they don't even what her anymore I wonder what it feels like to be left behind by people you thought of as friends who don't care if you live or die." A fourth ninja said the girl just looked around the area not knowing what to say because what that man said was pretty much true. The rock ninjas just laughed at her when she didn't responded and as they laughed the red head eyes caught a small round grey ball just an inch from her hand.

'_A smoke bomb it looks like its my lucky day_' She thought as she grab the small grey ball and throw it in to the middle of the group of ninjas releasing a cloud of dark gray smoke on impact. Then with all the strength she had left she got up from the broken crates and ran down the ally. The only problem was that her strength was able to take her half why down the ally before she collapsed and fell on the ground.

'_Damn it I must be in worst shape then I thought…Damn that stupid rock I think some of my ribs are broking._' She thought as she grabbed her chest in pain

"All that effort just to get twenty feet away how pathetic" A rock ninja said as they walked towards her

"I'am getting tired of this game lets end it once and for all" Another rock ninja said as he pull out a kunai as he walked towards her ready to end her life

'_Well it looks like this is the end to bad I all was wanted to have a family when I got older but doesn't look like that will happen. Plus don't matter its not like I ever found a guy strong enough for my taste well Sakon, Kimimaro, and Orochimaru. But I don't what are freaky two head kids and Kimimaro looks ready to keel over at anytime now and the fact that his practical in love with Orochimaru. And it's pretty obvious that Orochimaru was gay and even if he wasn't have kids with him would be as bad as having them with the two head freak. And ever other guy I've ever met are threat by me because of how strong I am why can't I find a guy who is strong and can except me for who I am…Why the hell I'am I even think about this now its not like it matters anymore I'll be dead in second._' She then closed her eyes waiting for the blade to do its work and kill her

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" a voice shout out down the ally which stop the rock ninjas in there tracks and the red head girl to open her eyes. The rock ninjas looked behind themselves and the girl looked past them to see a blond hair boy in black clothes stand ten feet way from them with his arms crossed against his chest.

**(A Few Minutes Back With Naruto)**

Naruto watched as the girl slammed in to the crates and how the rock ninjas made funny of how your comrades had left her behind.

'_Why would her comrades leave her I mean aren't they her friends_' Naruto asked a bit confused

'**_Maybe its like what the rock ninja said they don't care for and just left to save there asses_**' Kyubi replied Naruto just let out a sigh and watched as the girl throw the smoke bomb and ran

'_Well she is very intelligent I'll give her that and what I can tell from her energy core she is very strong she would be a lot strong thou if she learned how to use Ki or Reiki instead._'Naruto thought as he watched her

'_I can also tell that her charka is almost gone and she's going to collapses soon her body is damage to keep going._' Naruto added but something was still bugging him, Kyubi could sense some was also bugging him.

'**_Naruto what's wrong_**' She asked him

'_It's her charka there's something about it, it feels a bit demonic and dark but I just can't figure it out why thou_' but his question was soon answered for him as he saw the girl collapses and saw a black mark on the back of her neck.

'_Kyu is that what I think it his_' Naruto asked her

'**_Well Naruto unless there's a new tattoo going around that most defiantly is a curse seal_**' Kyubi said with venom in her voice

'_That means she must work for -_'

'**_Orochimaru_**' Kyubi said finishing Naruto sentence for him and with more venom in her voice then before

'**_I knew that girl was nothing but trouble the moment we saw her_**' Kyubi said angrily

'_Don't you mean the moment I saw her ass_' Naruto said with a smirk

'**_No…And why the hell are joke about this_**' Kyubi said very angrily

'_Hey there are all was time for a joke or two_' Naruto told her which just made her growl at him, Naruto looked back at the girl and saw the rock ninja's walk towards her.

'**_It looks like the rock ninjas are going to finally do some right and get rid of her_**' Kyubi said emotionless

'_We got to help her_' Naruto suddenly said

'**_Help her what are you crazy she has a curse seal Naruto that means she works for Orochimaru remember who Orochimaru is that guy who killed my clan._**' Kyubi said a bit irritated at Naruto

'_Just because she works for Orochimaru doesn't mean she killed you family_' Naruto said

'**_Oh yea and wise that uh she has one of those damn curse seals and the people who helped Orochimaru kill my family had curse seals._**' Kyubi said with every bit of anger in her

'_For two reasons one being that we don't even know if any of the people who helped Orochimaru kill your family had curse seals. And two being like you said before she is know more then fourteen or fifteen years old which means she was only two or three years old when Orochimaru attacked your family. So even if she did have a curse seal that young which is very unlikely by the way she wouldn't even possess the skills needed to even hurt one in you family._' Naruto said Kyubi didn't say anything at that because he did have a point

'**_Well even so she is still evil_**' Kyubi said

'_Not necessarily remember what Koenma said to us about how Orochimaru can manipulate people who have had hard lives. In to taking his curse seal and I can see in her eyes that she's had a hard life so Orochimaru probably just tricked her in to his curse seal. Plus I can still feel some goodness in her maybe I can help her bring it out._' Naruto said with a grin Kyubi didn't like the idea of her Naruto helping this girl do anything good or evil.

'**_What happens if you can't bring out her goodness and she tries to kill you or something_**' Kyubi asked in a tired voice

'_We'll deal with that when it comes right_' Naruto replied as he watched one of the rock ninja's pull out a kunai Kyubi just let out a big sigh knowing she wasn't going to win

'**_Fine go help her_**' Kyubi said

'_Thanks Kyu_' Naruto said

'**_Yea…Yea just go save her and you better hurry too_**' Kyubi replied Naruto then with his super speed in the blink of an eye Naruto was in the ally ten feet from the rock ninjas and the girl.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Naruto shouted at them which made them stop the rock ninjas then turned around to look at him

"Who the hell are you" One of them asked

"I'am the guy who is going to kick your guys asses if you don't leave that girl alone now" Naruto replied the rock ninjas just laughed and the girls right eye was twitching slightly.

'_Great I have hero boy to save me_' the girls thought too herself

"Don't worry your good to be okay now" Naruto asked her standing only a few inches from her the girls the girl just looked at him in shock

"How the…But you…And now" The girl said she looked from the spot that Naruto was just seconds ago and where he was now. The rock ninja's finally just notice that Naruto wasn't in front of them and was now behind them with the girl.

"How the hell did you get there" asked one of the rock ninjas

"I walked you idiot" Naruto said looking at the man like he was dumbest man on the plant which only partially true he was the second dumbest person on the plant the most dumbest person on the plant was in Konoha and no I'am not taking about Kiba.

"Hey let me beat the shit out of these guys really quick and then I'll heal you up okay" Naruto said with a huge grin

'_Great another guy who thinks I'am some little girl who needs a big strong guy to help me_' she thought

"Hey bubby I'am no damsel" the girl said Naruto looked at her like that never once crossed his mind

"Well course your not I know that" He said to her

"Goddamn it don't you patronizes" the girl said very angrily

"I'am not patronizes you I know your very strong and intelligent I can feel your energy core so I know when your at your 100 your at lease at midlevel Chunin. A high-level Chunin if you put all your effort in it but I can also feel that you barely have any charka left and you're seriously wounded. So even if you did come up with an ingénues plan which I have no doubt in my mind you could come up with one. You would only have enough strength to get one or two of them and most like it would be the Chunin's." Naruto said as he looked at her now she new he was right but still didn't make her feel any better

"And just so you know if I knew you where at 100 fighting ready I wouldn't interfere like I am now and would watch you kick these guy's asses all day long." Naruto said with an honest grin and she new by looking in to his eyes that he was telling her the truth.

'_Maybe I was wrong about him maybe he is it like the other guys I've met before and his not bad looking either I mean damn his ripped_' she thought with a bit drool coming from a corner of her mouth once Naruto saw all the anger leave her face and saw the bit of drool coming from her mouth. He new it would be okay to help her out the rock-nins where getting very angry and irritated of be ignored for so long.

"Hey you forgetting where right here" One of them said angrily

"No, of course not we're just getting some things cleared up before I fight you that's all" Naruto said with a huge grin after hearing him said that the girl broke out of her thoughts and looked and the blond.

"Do you really think you can take this mother fucking bitches" She said looking at the boy Naruto just looked at her

"You have quiet the language" Naruto said

'_Great another person to tell me about my -_' but Naruto continued on braking her of thoughts

"That means your someone who like to say what's on there mind no matter what I like that in a girl I think that's sexy" He said making her blush so bad she looked like a human tomato

'_Goddamn it what's wrong with me I don't blush for anyone…so why I'am I doing it now_' She thought

"And don't worry about me I'll be able to handle these guy's without a problem" Naruto said which only made the rock ninjas very anger

"Oh you think you can take us huh well take this" one of the rock-nins said as he and the other each launched two kunai's each at the blond kid but. The moment the kunai's got within a foot of the Naruto they all suddenly disappeared which made all the rock-nins and the girls look in shock.

"W…W…Where did the kunai's all go to" One of the rock-nins asked a bit shocked and nervous

"There right here" Naruto said as he left his hands up for them all to see the kunai's ten in each hand

"How the hell did you do that" second rock-Nin asked pretty much sacred out of his pants

"And that's not all" Naruto said as he crushed the kunai's in his hand making two fist once he made his fist he opened his hand and let the kunai's drop to. The ground which they looked more like little metal rods now the rock-nins and the girls' eyes just about bugged out of there heads and seeing what he just did.

"Now usually fight you all slow to enjoy the fight but as the girl here his bleeding very badly and needs some serious medical attention so I'll finish this now." Naruto said as his right hand started to glow blue

"_Shotgun_" Naruto shouted out as he launched ten blue beams of energy from his hand each beam hitting one of the rock-nins sending each one thirty feet from the ally.

'_Wow definitely not like any other guy I've ever met_' She thought as she just stared at the spot the rock-nins where just moments ago.

"Well that takes care of that" Naruto said as he turned around to the girl the girl watched as Naruto bended down towards her

"Sorry about that well let me take a look at you" He said as he looked her injures

"It looks like those rock-nins got some good hits in" He said with a grin which made her growl a little at him he just looked at her with a grin for a bit before his eyes landed on her curse seal on her neck.

"Now before I can heal your wound I have to do something really quick" He said

"This may hurt a lot" He added but before she could ask any questions she suddenly felt a huge amount of pain before she black out from it.

The red head girl suddenly shot up in a cold sweat she had just what could be described as a night-mar the only problem was that. They where all really, they where of the people she ever killed and all the other evil things she did in her life while working for Orochimaru.

'_What's…What's happening to me why I'am feeling guilty only suddenly for all those things I did I didn't feel guilty when I did them so why I'am feeling guilty now._' the girl thought then her memory of the blond boy entered her mind

'_Hey where's that blond boy at is he okay did the rock-nins get him did leave me behind like the others did._' but she was soon brought out of her thoughts of worry

"Hey are you okay" A voice called to her, she looked up and saw a fire across from her and on the other side of the fire was the blond boy she was just thinking of.

"Hey you alright" The boy asked again

"What…Oh yea I'am fine…Um just night-mar" she said as she rubbed her head then she notices for the first time since she woke up that all the pain. She was in earlier was gone she looked at where the wounds where and notice that something was off she wasn't bandage up. All her wounds where gone like attacks that the rock-nins throw at her never happen but she knew they happen. Because her clothes still had rips in them for there attacks but the wounds where just missing.

"So what where you having a night-mar about" The blond boy asked the girl was took by surprise by the question because for as long as she lived no one ever asked anything about her unless it was about how strong she was.

"If you don't what to talk about you don't have to" He said to her which broke her from her thought

"No it's not that it's just that no one ever asked me anything about myself before" she said

"Well that's stupid how are people suppose get to know you" Naruto asked

"No one really bothered to get to know me" she said a bit quietly

"Well that there lose at not getting to know such a beautiful lady" Naruto said with a huge grin which made her blush

"So what where you having a night-mar about" Naruto asked her again

"It…It was nothing just something in me past" she said quietly

"You mean when you worked for Orochimaru" He replied she just stared at him in shock

"You…You know about that" She asked nervously

"Well your curse seal kind gives it away" He said with a grin

'_Great now the guy is either going to abandon me or his a bounty hunter going to turn me into one of the hidden villages for money._'

"But don't worry I sealed your curse seal away so your free from Orochimaru now" the boy said braking her from her thought

"What did you say" she said not believing her ears

"I said I sealed you curse seal away" He said with a huge grin she instantly put a hand on her neck where the seal was

"But…But how" she asked

"I used a combination of the _Evil Sealing Method,_ _Four Symbols Seal_ and _Five Elements Seal_ to do it it's a lot strong. Then just the _Evil Sealing Method_ because that only realizes on the person's will power and the curse seal can still go around the seal and affect the persons mind. But it's also because I seal your curse seal why you had that night-mar." Naruto told her, she looked at him confused not knowing getting at what he was saying Naruto seeing this decided to explain.

"You see when a person take's the curse seal a dark and demonic energy enters there body now if a person lives throw the dark energy entering there body. Like you did the dark energy will then start changing that person's morals. So when they do something wrong like killing someone for no reason it won't bother them so your night-mar. Was just your conscious getting back at you for all that time you where under the curse seal but you shouldn't let it affect you that much you only did all those thing because of the curse seal." He explained

"But you don't know all things I did under that fucking snake bastard" She said with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice

"But again you only did it because of the curse seal" He told her and he saw that she was once again confused

"You see the curse seal has another function besides giving you a power boost and changing your morals it also gives Orochimaru control over you. So when gives you a mission one that you may not even like you'll still do it because he told you. But you won't have to worry about that anymore because now with the curse seal sealed away you're free from his clutches." Naruto had said

"You mean it I'am free from that bastard" she asked Naruto just nodded his head yes she just smiled happily for a while until she realized something

'_Where will I go…everything I had is at Otoga…will this boy let me come with him to where ever he going…Why I'am I even think about going with this boy anywhere…Thou he is very strong and cute as hell too_" she thought

"Hey if you have no where to go you can go with me if you wish" He asked her as if he read her mind

"Really you…you don't mind if I come with you" she asked

"Nope" He said with a grin she just smiled at him then she thought of something

"Hey why are you been so kind to me" She asked him

"Why shouldn't be" He replied

"Well the fact that I worked for Orochimaru is a good reason" she said confused by how boy's mind worked

"Yea but that was only because of the curse seal but now that's sealed away plus I can feel the goodness in heart" He said with his biggest grin she just looked at him shocked

"Well thank you" she said

"No problem but may ask you something" He said

"Sure what" She said

"How did you end up with Orochimaru" He asked she was a bit surprised but answered

"He saved me when some bandits killed my parents when we where traveling" She said

"Hum…Does your family have any bloodline limits or strong techniques" was Naruto's only reply

"Yea we can cast Genjutsu's with sound waves, even with a slight whistle I can trap a group of people in a strong level Genjutsu…Why do you ask" She asked him

"Hum…Its just I've heard that Orochimaru will hire bandits and other ninjas to kill people so he can get something some times its Ninjutsu techniques some times it people." He told her

"Wait you mean" she said

"That he may have gotten you parents killed so he can get you" He said

"But…But why" She asked

"Because he what's your ability" He replied

"That…That damn bastard of a snake when I get my hands on him" She said angrily

"Hey don't worry we'll get that snake" He said

"Yea…Wait we" She asked

"Hey you're not the only one who what's to see that snake pay" He told her with a smile she just looked at him surprised that he wanted to kill the snake to. She thought of acting him why he wanted to kill the snake but thought better of just leaving it not wanting to ruin everything now because of it.

"So where are we heading to" she asked changing the subject

"To Konoha I was born there but my family decided to take me where they lived until I was thirteen now I have to go back and become a Genin there" He told her horror crossed her face the moment she heard that

"What's wrong" He asked

"Well…Um" She tried to make up a good lie but when she looked in to his face she decided to jus tell him the truth

"Well sound and leaf aren't the most best of friends so taking me there probably wouldn't be a great idea maybe it would be best if I travel on my own." She said a bit sadly

"None sense your coming with me you already said you would and plus snake face probably already thinks your dead so you can start a new life now. And even if anyone at Konoha gives you trouble I'll help you kick there ass." He said with a grin she just looked at him in shock this boy kept surprising her more and more as she talked with him.

"But still I don't think anyone in Konoha will really what me there plus I doubt they let me through the front door unless they where taking me to there interrogating room." She said

"Well don't worry about that I already have idea to get you in to Konoha all you have to do is get rid of your sound cloth and head band." He said she was going to say something but Naruto stop her before she could

"I already got you some new cloth there right there by you in that brown package" He said she looked to her right and saw a big square brown package

"Once where in I'll talk to the Hokage about letting you stay there" He said

"What happens if doesn't let me stay" She asked

"Don't worry I'll talk him in to letting you stay" He replied with a grin she had no don't in her mind that he would

"Fine I'll come with you to Konoha" she said which just made him grin even bigger she then decided to look at the cloth he bought her. When she opened the package she found a red short sleeve shirt with a black skull on the front of it with. A pair of black baggy pants with a lot of deep pockets and a pair of black shoes and red fingerless gloves that had black metal plates on each of the knuckles.

"What no bra or panties" She asked which made him blush slightly

"Well I thought that was really something that you should probably buy yourself of course I'll give you the money to. Buy them plus I don't know your size and it wouldn't be right of me to take your cloth off and look the only person who has the right to look at you naked is the man you love." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head

'_Hum a guy who didn't take a chance to looked at me naked while I was unconscious he may just be a keeper_' She thought then I another thought just enter her mind

"You know what I just realized that I don't know your name" She asked

"My names Naruto" He told her

"Well thanks Naruto for everything you did for me" She said

"Like I said before no problem…So may I be so bold as to ask you what your name is" Naruto asked her

'_You can be more bold than just asking me my name if you what_' she thought making herself blush a little she just shook her head and answered his question

"The names Tayuya" the red head know as Tayuya said

"Ah a beautiful name for such gorgeous woman as yourself" Naruto said with a smile which just made Tayuya blush again

'_Yea his defiantly a keeper_' She thought

"Well why don't you get some sleep I'll stay up incase anyone comes" Naruto told her and then for the first time she notice that it was dark outside

"Hum I guess I was out a couple of more hours then I thought" Tayuya said as she laid down again to go to sleep

"Actually you where out for two day's" Naruto told her like it was no big deal making her shot up with shock

"I WAS WHAT" She yelled out which could be heard miles away by people

**(Time Skip- 11 days)**

As Naruto and Tayuya traveled with each other over the last week or so they learned about one another like how Naruto learned. How Tayuya loved to make music then play it on her flute but she also told him how her flute got destroyed when her and the other sound four went to kill. A daimyo in Iwaga and Tayuya learned how Naruto loved to pull pranks on his cousins Pan and Bra. And how he was trained by all his friends and family which didn't surprise Tayuya so much since she saw how he took out the rock-nins in one hit.

Naruto also taught Tayuya some techniques as they traveled but it was all Ninjutsu's but did take him a while to teach her them. Since he had to remember the hand signs to use them since he didn't need to us them to activate them. And in return she taught him Genjutsu's since he was so poor in that area he was only able to learn three Genjutsu's so far but they where pretty strong one's.

"Where finally here" Naruto said as he spotted the gates to Konoha just thirty feet from themselves

"Its about time" Tayuya said she was now in her new cloth that Naruto got her she had burned her old ones from sound including her hat she now let her hair flow freely. Once the two reached the gates they where both stopped by two Jonin's.

"Halt" One of them said he was a skinny man who looked like he was build for speed and agility he had brown eye's and black partially spiked hair. He was wearing blue pants with a dark brown shirt under his green Jonin vest. He had on black sandals and both palms of his hands where rapped in bandages and he and a katana on both sides of him both had red handles and sheath.

"What is your propose here" The other man said in a deep voice he looked like he was more built for power and strength. Since he had a body like Broly's when he went super saiyan only half a size small the man stood about 7' 10" two feet taller then the other man. He had brown hair that was in a bowl cut like Gai's only it was longer his hair was only half inch away from touching his shoulders. They couldn't tell what color his eyes where because his eyes where pure white. Another thing they notice about him was that his entire face was covered in bandages except for his eyes actually everywhere you would see his skin was covered in bandages. He was wearing black pants with a black jacket over his Jonin vest that he had strapped on. He had on a pair of blue sandals and had two gigantic axes strapped to his back and the sleeves to his jacket where folded up to his elbows.

"Hello my name is Naruto and this is my gorgeous friend Tayuya" Naruto said making Tayuya blush like mad

"We're here to take Genin test so we can become ninja's to your village" He added

"You say your names Naruto…Hum where have I heard that name from" The man with the swords said as he thought about it

"Ah hum" The man with the axes said getting the attention of his friend he then pointed at Naruto's face the man with the swords looked at Naruto's face. And then it dawned on him who Naruto was when he saw the whisker marks on Naruto's' face.

"You're the -" But the man never got to finish for another Jonin appeared in a swirl of leafs.

"You guys where going to need your help" He said to them

"What's wrong" The man with the swords asked

"It seems that Mizuki and some Nukenin's stole the Forbidden scroll" He told them

"Can't you guys get from him and those other's guys without us" The man with the swords asked

"Well we usually wouldn't need your help but before we could get them they took two girls hostage and barricaded themselves in the school and we can't find away in there." He replied

"Damn…Alright lets go" The man with swords said the man with the axes just shook his head in agreement then with that all three of them disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

"Goddamn those mother fucking bastards they left us here with the gate shut" Tayuya said angrily

"Now Tayuya-chan they may have left with the gate shut but we can still get in we'll just take the long way in." Naruto said with his usual big grin

"What do -" but she didn't get to finish as Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran up the wall of Konoha Tayuya had her arms around Naruto's. Neck and hugged herself towards Naruto as closes as possible which made a curtained fox sealed with in him growl at her. But of course Tayuya couldn't hear it once she felt Naruto stop she opened her eye's and saw that they where on top of the wall.

"Goddamn it Naruto you could have at lease warn me you where going to do that." She said a bit upset she was going was about to smack Naruto when he stop her

"Now Tayuya-chan before you smack me you should take in account that I'am holding you in my arms and that I'am standing on a very high wall. So if you smack me there is a good chance that I will loss my footing and then we both will fall to are death." He said as he looked over the village as a hawk would look for its prey

'_Hum I can either A: Hit him and make both of us fall killing both us or B: Wait until where somewhere safe then beat the living shit out of him…I think I'll choice B_' She thought as Naruto was looking over the village

"Fine I won't smack you…But don't think you're off the hook yet" She said

"I wouldn't think of it Tayuya-chan" He said as he gave her a smirk while he looked at her through the corner of his eye's before he started to scout the village again.

"Hey if you're looking for the Hokage tower its pretty obvious it that really tall tower over there" She said pointing at the tallest tower in all of Konoha

"No I'am not looking for the Hokage tower I'am looking for the ninja school" Naruto replied

"Why are you looking for that" She asked

"Remember that Jonin saying that those guys are hiding in the school I what to see if I can help out" He said

"Why it's not like it's your problem" She said as she looked him

"I seem to remember that it wasn't my problem to save a curtained gorgeous red head either but I still did it because I knew it was the right thing." He said giving Tayuya as smirk she had her arms crossed against her chest not looking at him because he did have a point.

"Plus if we help them out it will set us on the right foot with everyone" He added Tayuya thought about it for a few second before she agreed with him

"So have you found the school yet" She asked

"I just found it" He said with another smirk

"Hold on tight Tayuya-chan" He said and instantly she put he arms around his neck and held on for dear life as she buried her head in to his chest as. He ran down the wall and through the village towards the school at fast speeds.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the school the entire school was surrounded by ninjas and students and teachers from the school.

"Well where here" Naruto said put Tayuya on the ground

"Well no duh" She said once she was standing on her own two feet both of them walked to the front of the crowd a few feet away from them to there left where some Jonin's talking.

"So they have all the doors barricaded" One of the man said

"Yes and there guarding most of the windows and the ones there not guarding are set with explosives so unless you wish to be blown to a million piece's where not getting in there anytime soon." The other man said

"Damn, where's Shikaku at he would be able to think something up or at less us his _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique)_" The first man said

"His on a mission with Inoichi they wouldn't be back for at less another day or two plus these guys have an enough light bombs. To take out his _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique)_ for at less a day or two and if we don't give into there demands in the next ten minutes he'll kill one of the girls." The second man said

"I think we should just rush in there" The first man said

"But if we do that he kill the girls in there" The second man said with shock

"So what that scroll he has is more valuable then there life's if that scroll gets into the wrong hands it can cause some. Serous damage I mean even if Mizuki only learns half of the stuff in that scroll he'll be as dangerous as one of the Sannin's. Just think what would happen if someone like Orochimaru or Itachi would get there hands on that scroll no it's to dangers to let that scroll out. Even if those two girls have to die we have to get that scroll back okay." The first one said

"Okay lets do it…What's the plan" The second man said as the two started to talk about a plan

"Shish it's a good thing where in a village that cares for one another" Naruto said with disgust

"I'am wonder why Orochimaru would ever left this village it seems like his place" Tayuya said with same disgust a few feet to there right Naruto and Tayuya heard kid about Naruto's age talking.

"It's all, my fault" A girl with indigo color hair and pale lavender/white eye's said the girl had short hair with the exception for two strands in front of her face that came down to her chin. She was wearing a heavy jacket with white fur around the bottom of it with dark blue pants. She also had bandages tied around her right upper leg with a kunai pouch strapped over it with blue sandals on.

"It will be okay Hinata don't worry they think of something to get Sakura and Ino out fine okay" A pudgy boy said as he held her in his arms as she cried. The boy had brown hair and black eyes and something on his head that resembled a blue diaper. He was also wearing a green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji for eat on the front of it. He had on brown pants on with brown sandals he also had bandages and a kunai pouch on his right upper leg. He also had bandages wrapped around his elbows down to his knuckles and had on a white scarf around his neck.

"But it's all my fault Choji if wasn't so weak then Mizuki won't have been able to take them hostage" the girl know as Hinata said as she cried on the boy

"It's not your fault Hinata" Choji said as he held there

"Yes it is my father was right I am useless Mizuki didn't even what to take me hostage because he thought no would bother trying to save me." Hinata gave a slight chuckle at that before she cried even harder Choji just held her not knowing what to say to that. Naruto and Tayuya looked at the two sad look in there face and decided to walk over to them.

"Are those your friends in there" Naruto asked

"Yes and I don't know what I will do if anything happened to them" Hinata said to him as she cried

"Don't worry they won't" Naruto said with huge grin Hinata stop her crying and looked at the boy with bit of shock and surprise so did Choji.

"And how are you going to do that" Tayuya whispered in his ear

"Well for that I'am going to need your help" Naruto said

"Oh and what do you need me to do" She asked him

"Well I need you to cast a Genjutsu on those guy's to make it look like everyone is still standing around while I go up to the place and get in to get the girls." He replied

"Hum I think I can but it will be hard first of all I'am very far from them so I'am going to have to us a lot of my charka to case it on them. Secondly the Genjutsu you're asking me to do will be very hard itself and finally I don't know how powerful this guy's are so. Even if I am able to cast it on them they maybe able to dispel right off the back." She said

"Well from what I can feel from there energy all of them are either a low or midlevel Chunin only one person in there is about a high-level Chunin and that is most likely this Mizuki person." Naruto said as he looked at the school

"Well then I mite be able to hold them under the Genjutsu for at less a few minutes" Tayuya said as she looked at the school also

"A few minutes is all I need" Naruto said as he looked at her thru the corner of his eye and gave her a smirk Tayuya just nodded her head and put her hands into the tiger seal and started. To concentrate a few seconds later she started to whistle soon very one in the school started to feel a bit dizzy but they just shock it off thinking nothing of it.

"Okay…Naruto…There under…The Genjutsu" Tayuya said breathing heavily

"Tayuya-chan, are you alright" Naruto asked she looked like she just ran all the way to Iwaga and back

"Yea…It just took…A bit more charka…Then I thought" She said

"Hurry and go before one of them found out there under a Genjutsu and dispels it" She added Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he raced off towards the school at high speed.

"What is that kid crazy there at lease ten ninja's in there all of them Chunin level he has no chance in hell to beat them all." Choji said in disbelief at what the boy was doing

"Trust me kid he knows what his doing he once saved me from six Jonin's and four Chunin's in one hit this guy's are nothing more then play toys to him." Tayuya said a grin as she was still breathing heavily both Hinata and Choji just looked at her in shock than looked over to where the boy was.

Naruto had reach the front door of the school in about fifteen seconds he then smashed the door open just enough to open it but not loud enough to. Let the people know that he was in there it didn't take him long to find the girls on the second floor. They where sitting in the middle of the floor hugging each other like the other was teddy bear with two guys guarding them. Naruto walked up to the two and put on one hand on both of there shoulders dispelling the Genjutsu on them. Once both girls felt something left off them like a blanket or something they both looked around the room until there eyes landed on Naruto. The where both about to scream but Naruto had put his hands on there mouths before they could.

"Shshshsh…I'am here to help you okay" Naruto said to both girls

"Now I'am going to move my hand from your girls mouth please don't yell or scream please if you do it may dispel the Genjutsu there under." Naruto added he then removed his hand from there mouth either girl said anything they just stared at him with fear in there face.

"Who…Who are you" One of the girls asked in a whisper she had pink hair, green eyes and had on a red dress **(A/N I decided not to go in to full detail here for two reasons one been that you guys already know who are being held hostage. And two I am just being very lazy right now.)**

"My names Naruto I'am here to help you" He whisper to them with a grin

"But how can you help your, are age and plus there are ten of them and there all Chunin level" The other girl whispered she had blond hair; light blue eye's and was wearing a purple outfit.

"I'am a lot stronger then I look and plus this guys are under a Genjutsu right now but we must hurry the Genjutsu mite. Only last for a few more minutes before one of them realize there under it and dispel it." He said

"Now from what I can guess you're Sakura" He added pointing at the pink hair girl

"And your Ino right" He said pointing at the blond hair girl

"Yea your right but how did you know who we are" Sakura asked

"Well your friend Hinata said your names I was just guess which one was which and I'am going to guess you where names Sakura for your pink hair right." Naruto replied

"Yea I was" She said with a smile

"Well enough chit chat lets get out of here" Naruto said both of the girls nodded there heads in agreement and then the three of them started to walk out of there.

A man with white hair that came near his shoulders was looking out one of the windows of the room he then look around the room he was in. He felt that something was off something that wasn't right but everyone outside was still out there surrounding the place in a circle. And all his man where still doing the same thing looking out the window and then it hit him, his man where doing the same thing. They usually didn't stand in one spot for to long before they moved somewhere else.

"Everyone where under a Genjutsu hurry and dispel it" Mizuki shout out

"KAI" He yelled out followed by nine more they all looked around the room and saw the two girls and the blond boy at the door about to leave.

"Damn" Naruto muttered under his breath

"Get them" Mizuki shout at the man all of the man ran the three

"Well I was hoping to get to fight them but that was after I got the girls out oh well it looks like I don't have a choice now." Naruto muttered to himself

"Girls hurry get to that corner and stay low I'll take care of them" Naruto told them as he pointed to a corner in the right

"But you can't take them on there more of them then you" Ino said worried

"Don't worry I can take them out just fine now hurry" Naruto said then both of the girls ran to the corner and crouched down and hugged each other like before

'**_Naruto I think you should only use Ninjutsu's and Taijutsu for now we don't what everyone knowing your full strength and make sure you don't use to many high level Ninjutsu's either._**' Kyubi said to him

'_I'll do my best_' Naruto said with a smirk Kyubi just let out a huge sigh

"You really think you can take us kid" One of the men said

"With one arm tied behind my back" Naruto replied with a smirk which made all of the men mad then they all charged him at once

In an instant Naruto was from his spot to right in front of one of the man with his right fist in the man's gut knocking the wind from him. Naruto just gave the man a smirk before he used his right fist to lunch the man up in the air. Once the man's feet where level with Naruto's head Naruto grabbed the man's feet and swung the man like a baseball bat. At three of the other men who where just standing there looking at Naruto with shock at what he was doing as was everyone else in the room. But the three men where soon brought back to reality when they got hit by the human baseball bat sending. The three men and human baseball bat that Naruto had let go of fly of to hit the wall behind themselves which they did and went through. The four men flow outside from the second floor landing on the ground half towards the crowd that was surrounding the school the men weren't going to be getting up anytime soon.

**(Outside)**

Everyone was just staring in shock and surprise at just what happen most of them couldn't figure out how four of the men. Where sent out flying from the school some of the people saw the blond hair boy go into the school. But didn't think he could have sent the men flying there's no way he could be that powerful no one at that age is that powerful. Well except for Itachi but he was genius and Uchiha everyone thought except for a certain red head who new exactly who had sent the men flying. Tayuya just gave a smirk as she looked at the four men lying on the ground she then turned to look at Hinata and Choji who where looking at the men in shock.

"It's like I said before nothing but play toys…well four down six to go" Tayuya said as she turned her glaze back to the school. Hinata and Choji looked at her with shock then they looked at the four men on the ground and then at the school where the blond boy was.

**(With Naruto)**

Everyone but Naruto was looking at the hole that the four men went through in shock and then turn there glaze at Naruto.

"Well who's next" Naruto said as he got into a fighting position with a grin all the other men looked at the blond boy with worry not knowing if they should fight the boy or run in terror.

Mizuki was the first to get over his shock he saw that his men where slowly back away from the boy Mizuki was starting to get angry. He wouldn't have some blond boy come and ruin everything for him not now not when he was so close. All he had to do was deliver the forbidding scroll to some people and he would be paid enough money to last him the rest of his life and he would be damned to let this boy stop him now.

"Don't run away from the boy, he is only one person there are six of you he just got lucky the first time now hurry and take him out." Mizuki said shout at the men the men stop there backing up but didn't do anything yet not knowing if they should. Follow there leads command or just run for it but after Mizuki gave them a death glare they decided to follow his command which was a bad decision.

As one of the men charged Naruto with his sword Naruto ducked under his slash and gave the man an upper cut. Everyone in the room heard the crack knowing the man's jaw was just broking one of the other men tried to attack Naruto while his back was to him. But Naruto gave him a sweep kick then Naruto kicked the man in the chest before he hit the ground sending the man crashing in to some of the desks. Knocking him out Naruto then turned to the other three men and did some high speed hand sighs now Naruto didn't need. To do hand sigh like other people to activate Ninjutsu's and other techniques like other people here so half of hand sighs he did where just one's he made up. So other people would think he need them to activate Ninjutsu's and other techniques like them and the reason half of them where made up. Was so that no one else could copy the technique he uses. Naruto thought if they what to learn the techniques so much then they should learn them the old fashion way like everyone else.

"_Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_" Naruto said shooting a blast of wind at the three, two of the men ducked before the technique could hit them. Leaving the man in the middle of them to get hit sending him out of the school where he landed on the ground a few feet in front of the other four men.

The man on Naruto's right side decided to take a chance and charge at Naruto and hit him in the head with his club. The moment the man's club made contact with Naruto's head there was a poof of smoke reviling the man that was on Naruto's left side where he flow and hit a wall (but didn't go through).

"A _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)_" The man said as he looked at the unconscious

"Yep" was all the man heard before he was kicked in the head and sent flying through the black board landing in the classroom behind it? Where the man laid unconscious in the pile of desk he crashed into Naruto then. Turned his glaze on to Mizuki who was staring in shock at what he just saw happen Naruto decided not to bother with him. Since he looked like it would be a while before he awoke from his shock Naruto walked over towards the girls and as he did he past a desk with a giant scroll behind.

"This must be that damn forbidding scroll those damn Jonin's wanted so bad" Naruto said to himself as he pick up the scroll he looked at it in disgust think he just destroy it now but he decided just to give it to the Hokage instead.

"Come on girls lets go" Naruto said once he got to them both of the girls stood up and walked towards the door with Naruto. And once again as they got to the door they where stopped as Naruto felt something coming at them so he pushed the two girls out of the way as he jumped up. Dodging the kunai's that where throwing at them Naruto looked and saw that it was Mizuki who throw them.

"It seems that you got out of your state of shock faster then I thought" Naruto said

"I will not let you leave with that scroll" Mizuki said angrily as he throws some more kunai's at him which Naruto blocked easily

"So you can block a few kunai's well lets see you block this many" Mizuki said as he throw a few more kunai's at Naruto which he just smiled at and then he saw Mizuki do some hand sigh's

"_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" Mizuki shouted out then the kunai's multiplied to sixty Naruto shoot a blast of Ki energy at the kunai's leaving a hole in the middle of the horde of kunai's coming. At him so all the other kunai's had past him by without even touching him.

"AAAAA" Naruto heard the two screams he looked to the left and saw that the two girls got hit by some of the kunai's that Mizuki had thrown. Sakura had one in each leg and Ino had one in her left shoulder rage came over Naruto the moment he saw the two girls hurt. Naruto just looked at Mizuki pissed off while Mizuki was scared the hell out of his mind right now.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_" Naruto shout out shooting a giant fire ball from his mouth without making any hand sigh's this time. Mizuki was too scared to move so he got hit by the ball of fire which sent him out flying where he landed a few feet behind the four men. Mizuki looked like nothing more then a giant camp fire as the fire covered his body killing him. Both of the girls looked at him a little stunned and shocked it didn't affect Naruto that much because of the train he got from Vegeta and Hiei. But that doesn't mean that he like it he hated to kill and in true this was his first kill but he know if he didn't do it Mizuki would have kept. Throwing kunai's around and may have ended up kill one of the girls and Naruto wouldn't have let that happen.

"Hey Sakura can you walk" A voice said bring Sakura and Ino both back to reality they both looked up and saw Naruto, Sakura looked at him still a bit shock at what just. Happen and thought of not answering him but she knocked that thought away the second she thought it she knew he only did it to save her…oh and Ino to she thought.

"I think" Sakura tried to get up but the pain in her leg hurt too much to stand on so she ended up falling on her butt

"Don't where I'll carry you" Naruto said with a smile he then suddenly pick her up bridal style the suddenly pick also made Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and let out a yelp.

"Sorry" Sakura said out quietly as she blushed a little when she realized that it was Naruto who picking her up.

"It's okay" Naruto said with a small smile

"Rrrrrr" Ino growled out which made both Naruto and Sakura look at her when she realized they where looking at her, she turned her back to them.

"Um…Stomach" She said as she blushed luckily they couldn't see it when Naruto wasn't looking or that's what they thought Ino shot Sakura a death glare which Sakura returned. Naruto saw what the girls did and gave a smirk at it but other wise he acted like he didn't see a thing.

"Well come girls lets go we need to get you two looked at" Naruto said as he walkout the door with Sakura in his arms and Ino following close by

**(Outside)**

Everyone waited to see what was going to happen next after first four men came flying out then the crashing then another guy came. Flying out then they heard some more crashing and then the human camp fire came flying out. The Hokage arrived a second after Mr. Toasty came flying out with some ANBU he asked happen when he saw the men and camp fire boy on the ground. One of the villages told him about how some blond boy went in and everything that happen after that. After the story the Hokage looked at the school it was quite now and he didn't know if he should be worried about this or not. After a few seconds the door of the schools opened again. With the blond boy walking towards them everyone with the pink haired girl in his arms and the blond girl right next to him. As she had her right hand on her left shoulder holding back the blood that was coming from her wound. Sarutobi ran up to the three to see if he could help but halfway he stop when he saw the blond boy's face he saw his blond spiky hair, his blue eyes, and his whisker marks. Sarutobi knew instantly who the boy was and was glad to see him after all this years.

"You the Hokage" Naruto asked once he reach Sarutobi, Sarutobi just nodded his head stupidly Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck (which made two certain red head very angry) as Naruto moved his arm around so could hold her with one arm.

"Here's your damn scroll your ninja's where willing to sacrifice two girls for" Naruto said as he shoved the giant scroll at him, Sarutobi looked at Naruto confused as did Sakura and Ino.

"Me, and my friend Tayuya heard those two ninja's talking about rushing at the school and get the scroll from Mr. Toasty there knowing, fully well that they would kill the girls if they tried that." Naruto said as he shot the two ninjas with a mix of anger and disgust as did Ino and Sakura

"Luckily that my and Tayuya showed up when we did or you would have two dead girls right now and girls as lovely as them don't deserve like that." Naruto said with a slight smirk as both of the girls blushed; Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was just told that. Two of his ninjas and Jonin none the less where willing to sacrifice two little girls for a stupid scroll.

"Sir you can't believe this boy we -" But Sarutobi put his hand up silencing the man and shot them both with a look of disgust on his face

"You both have dishonored Konoha for even think about doing what you where going to do no scroll even the forbidding scroll is worth anyone's life. I have no choice but to strip you of you titles as Jonin's and put you as Genin's also you will be strip of a month worth of pay." Sarutobi said to them he then signaled for two of the ANBU's to take them away which they did Sarutobi then turn back to Naruto

"I was wondering how did you get into the school without been seen" Sarutobi asked

"Well I had the gorgeous Tayuya-chan" Naruto said as he pointed at the red head next to Hinata and Choji making her blush which made Ino and Sakura send her death glares which Tayuya ignored.

"Cast a Genjutsu over them to make it all seems like it was when the Genjutsu was cast but I'll explain more about it later right now I what this girls looked at first before anything else." Naruto said Sarutobi nodded his head and signaled for two more ANBU's

"This two, ANBU's will take the girl's straight to the hospital so they can be looked at so that you and I can go talk in my office." Sarutobi said Naruto looked at the ANBU's not knowing if he should trust them or not but decided to trust them for now as he handed Sakura to one of them.

"Be careful with them make sure that nothing happens to them and they get to the hospital fine" Naruto told the ANBU's both of them nodded there heads Naruto then looked at Ino and Sakura

"Well I hope we meet again soon and this time lets leave out the terrorist next time" Naruto said with a smirk which made both of the girls give him a nod and smile Naruto then. He took Ino's right hand in to his and gave the back of her hand a kiss he then did the same to Sakura. Which made both of the girls blush and once again made two red heads very angry? Then a swirl of leaf Sakura and Ino where gone with the ANBU's, Sarutobi then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Ready to do the same thing when Naruto put his hand on his wrist to stop him Sarutobi looked at him confused.

"Wait we can't leave without Tayuya-chan" Naruto said he then looked at his red headed friend and waved for her to come over when she got to them Sarutobi put a hand on her should then all three disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

To bad none of them realized that that a quarter of a mile away on top of a building in the shadows they where been watched a shadowy figure with red glowing eye's who disappeared in a swirl of black wind.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto, Tayuya, and Sarutobi appeared in his office in the swirl of leafs Sarutobi put his hands out for the two to take a seat in one. Of the chairs which they did and Sarutobi took a seat in his chair he then took out his pipe and lit it.

"Naruto I am glad that you have finally arrived for while I thought you might not have shown up I thought you would have been here much sooner." Sarutobi said with a smile

"Well I would have been here two weeks ago but some computations came up and I ended up in Iwaga instead." Naruto said

"Yes but even if you did end up in Iwaga you should have been able to get back here soon" Sarutobi asked

"Well yes I could have got here in a few hours after I arrived but I wanted to see some of the other hidden villages so I decided. To walk here and on the way here I met Tayuya-chan who also what's to be a ninja for leaf." Naruto replied with a smile

"Well the more the merrier...But I am a bit surprise she isn't a ninja of another village yet usually kids you age are already ninjas." Sarutobi said

"Well I kind was a ninja before" Tayuya said not looking Sarutobi in the face which confused the old man a bit

"She was apart of sound" Naruto said for her Sarutobi looked at the girl in shock

"Now wait before you come to any conclusions she is no longer working for Orochimaru" Naruto said Sarutobi still looked shock and was about to say something but Naruto stopped him

"And you don't have to worry about the curse seal I seal it away" Naruto said which surprised and confused Sarutobi

"What do you sealed it away" The old man asked

"I used a seal I made from using three different seal methods and of something I learned and made a seal that not only suppresses the seal but also seals all the dark energy. Into it like a _cage_ so it will not effect the person anymore the only why the person can use. The curse seal's dark energy is if the person who sealed it I e my takes the seal off or the person who put. The curse seal on that person use there charka to reactivate it and I doubt Orochimaru will be doing that anytime soon." Naruto said with a grin as both the old man and Tayuya looked at him in surprise the old man because. He didn't think anyone at Naruto's age could invent a seal that worked like than and Tayuya because Naruto never told there that part about the seal.

"But Naruto why do think Orochimaru will not bother to reactivate Tayuya's seal" Sarutobi asked Tayuya wanted to know the answer to that to

"Well because of the amount of power I put in it" Naruto said which just confused the two more

"You see the strength of the seal also depends on the amount of power that is put in it I put enough power in it that it should make Orochimaru have to put at lease half. Of his charka into it just to activate and the best part is that Orochimaru will have to keep putting that same. Amount of charka into it constantly to keep the curse seal activated and it has to be the right amount of charka or more even if it one percent lower then the right amount. It will not work so you see even if Orochimaru does activate the curse seal he won't be able to hold more then a few minutes. So it's like I said before Tayuya-chan you don't have to worry about Orochimaru anymore." Naruto said with a grin Tayuya just looked at him surprised that he made a seal like this and happy that he was able to set her free from Orochimaru

'_I don't believe it this boy he made a seal to suppress the curse seal and to stop Orochimaru from reactivating it._' The old man thought happily

"But this is just permit for now" Naruto said which made the other two people in the room look at him with there eye's bugging out when Naruto saw that he decided to explain

"No, No, No what I mean is that it is permit for now until I can find away to get rid of the curse seal permit so you can truly be free from that snake Tayuya-chan." Naruto said Tayuya instantly pulled him into a hug as she cried on his shoulders slightly as she kept whispering 'thank you' over and over to him. Sarutobi just smiled at the boy the old man then notice it was starting to get late so he decided end there talk.

"Well Naruto before I let you and your friend go I would like to give you this" The old man said as he handed Naruto some papers

"These are deeds and stuff to the land your family owned and some other stuff there used to be a house on the land but it got destroyed in the fight with Kyubi. You could all was build a new one or hire some constructors to build you one" He added

"Well I worry about that tomorrow its getting pretty late so I think me and Tayuya-chan will get a hotel for the night." Naruto said as he and Tayuya stood up ready to leave

"Well the school starts at 8am in the morning" Sarutobi said

"Well see yea old man" Naruto said as he gave him a slight wave Naruto then picked up Tayuya bridal style

"Hold on tight Tayuya-chan" The blond boy said giving the red head a slight smirk he then jump on to window seal then jumped to one of the roofs near by and raced off to a hotel. Sarutobi just chuckled at that reminding him of another blond boy a long time ago.

'_Thou I have a feeling he'll get more girls then him_' the old man thought

**(At The Hospital at the same time with Naruto and Sarutobi taking)**

Tsunade was in her office at the hospital she decided to stay in Konoha after she saw how her sensei was when Naruto was taking away. She just didn't have it her to leave him like that he looked like he wouldn't make it to see Naruto comeback. And she would be damned to leave her sensei like that and lose another important in her life she may have lost her brother and Dan. But she wasn't going to lose her sensei either she may not like the Hokage position because of what it met to her. But Sarutobi was still her sensei and the only important person she had left will except for Shizune of course and Jiraiya slightly she didn't count Orochimaru as one anymore since what he did. Her teammate Jiraiya didn't stay thou but he did visit a bit more often. But now like I was saying before Tsunade was in her office sleeping when her assistant and long time friend Shizune came in and woke her. Shizune told her about how two ANBU's brought in two girls from the ninja school in injured. When Tsunade asked how they got hurt Shizune told her about how Mizuki held them hostage and how some boy got them out.

"What why didn't anyone wake me up if this was happen I could have helped" Tsunade said

"Well that's because everyone is afraid to wake you up every time someone does they end up flying out of there." Shizune said back as if she was discussing the weather Tsunade just gave her a deadpan look

"I'am the only person able to wake you up with been punch by you is me" Shizune added

"Well then why didn't you wake me up" Tsunade asked a bit irritated

"I couldn't I was at Hana's veterinarian getting Tonton his monthly check up" Shizune said when the pig came up and started to walk with the two

"What you rather spend time at the vets with a side of bacon then wake me up so I can fight" Tsunade said at the bacon part Tonton had let out a squeal and ran off

"Oh Tsunade-san you know Tonton run's off when someone pork items and plus I did it find out about this until a few minutes after it happen." Shizune said as she looked for where the pig went

"Well still someone should have working me up I haven't had a good fight in a while" Tsunade mumbled

"Well if you what to fight next time then don't sleep so much" Shizune said with her back to Tsunade as she walked off to the room the girls where in as she looked for Tonton. Tsunade just stuck her tongue out at Shizune as she walked off.

Once Tsunade and Shizune got to the room the girls where in they check them to make sure they didn't have any other injuries. Beside the wounds they got from the kunai's stabbing them and some minor scratches they where fine. So Tsunade and Shizune healed the girls and as they healed them the girls told them about the blond boy and how he took. The men out both Tsunade and Shizune where a bit impress at the boy but thought that he was some genius boy like that Sasuke Uchiha boy who just wanted fame and glory.

"And you should see his chest his so much muscular then the boys at school hell he has more muscles then most of the Jonin's." Ino said drooling a bit Sakura just nodded her head in agreement as she drooled as well which made the older women laugh a little.

"Oh and who was this so great blond boy" Shizune asked just to amuse the girls a bit

"He said his name was Naruto I don't know what his last name is I'll ask him the next time I see him but it doesn't matter soon I'll be his girlfriend and his love of his life." Ino said both Shizune and Tsunade looked at her in shock when she said Naruto's name but the girls didn't notice

"Yea right like Naruto would what you Ino-pig when he can have me" Sakura said

"What was that forehead girl" Ino said out angrily and soon enough both of the girls where in an argument about who Naruto would what more. Neither of the older women bothered to stop it since neither of the women had gotten over the shock of learning the identity of the blond boy.

'_Can it be true has Naruto really returned_' Tsunade thought

**(With Naruto)**

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO" sneezed a curtained blond boy as he laid, down on his bed looking outside the window to look at the stars. Tayuya was lying on the bed next to his asleep they had luckily got the last room at the Hotel. And luckily it was a two bed room thou Tayuya looked slightly disappointed at not sharing a bed with him. The only reason Naruto was still up was because he had to talk to Elder Kai to tell him that he had arrived at Konoha and what was happen so far. He just finished talking to him a few seconds before he started to sneeze.

'_I hope I'am not coming down with anything_' Naruto thought

'**_That's very unlikely Naruto-kun with your saiyan immune system and the regeneration ability you get from my being sealed within you can't get sick period."_** Kyubi told him

'_Then what's with the sneezing_" Naruto asked

'**_Maybe someone is talking or thinking about you_**" Kyubi said a bit angrily having a good idea of two girls from earlier who maybe think of him. She didn't know who the other two where but she didn't care no one was allowed to talk or think about her Naruto-kun. Especial if the thoughts where hentai thought no one but no one was allowed to think hentai thought about her Naruto-kun but her.

'_Kyu-chan do I hear a bit of anger in your voice_' Naruto said with a smirk

'**_What of course not why would I be angry with someone who is talking or think about you…Anyway you better get some sleep I have a feeling you going to have a long day tomorrow._**' Kyubi said a bit embarrass Naruto just gave a big grin before he rolled on to his side and fall asleep for the night.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like this chapter again I would like to give out a thanks to shinji the good sharer for his idea and I would. Also like to give thanks to omniddesruction5678 for I got my idea for Tayuya and the whole hostage thing from one of his stories but changed it around a bit. I hope you don't mind man also I will probably pair Hinata with Choji and for those of you out there the pairing for Naruto will be. **

**These girls will be Anko, Shizune, Hana, Kurenai, Tsunade, Sakura, Tayuya, Kin, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Female Haku, and of course Female Kyubi. **

**Also I would really appreciate it if you all would check out my Danny Phantom story please I only got four reviews on that thing. So please check it out and tell me if you like please thank you and also it maybe a while before I have my next chapter for this story there a few things I'am working on. So please be very patient with me thank you well that all I got to say so see yea all later.**


	4. The Genin Exam

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update but my friend came over to fix my computer because a while back I took my computer to twin wolf so they could get rid of all. My viruses on it and added some new security systems on it and when I got it back they some how deleted some of my internet set's on it. So I wasn't able to check my emails on yahoo and stuff that's why it took me time to answer some of email and get back to people. Because I had to go over to my grandpa's computer and us that to check my email but anyway when my friend fix my the computer he had to reboot its systems all over which met I lost everything I ever had on it which included my stories and my Microsoft Word it took me almost two weeks to get a new one. And then I had to rewrite this entire chapter which sucked but oh well. Also they have being making me work a lot more at my job so I don't have that much time to get on my computer and stuff. Also I finally got myself a beta by the name of c****haosthesith89 so this chapter should be better written.**

**Now there are a couple of things I would like to explain really fast first off all of the rookie nine you know Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji are all going to be thirteen years old. Tayuya and Haku will be fifteen, Kin will be thirteen too, and Temari will be fourteen Gai's team Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji will all be fourteen too. Hana Kiba's older sister will be seventeen years old Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune will all be twenty, and finally Tsunade will be twenty-two when she becomes young again. Now the next thing I wanted to talk to you all about is how the ranks are going to work in the story now ninja's rank is D-class though S-class. S-class being Kage level which includes people like Tsunade, ****Jiraiya****, Orochimaru, and ****Sarutobi. Now demon ranks work the same way as you all know and for you out there who didn't know you now know that demon ranks are also D-class though S-class with S-class being the strongest level again. The only differences between the two are an S-class ninja is only strong as a B-class demon. So since Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi are all mid-level Kage ninja's they would only be as strong as a mid-level B-class demon. Now Naruto in the story are now is only a low-level B-class demon so he is as strong as a low-level Kage and Orochimaru is a high-level Kage level so he is at high-level B-class demon level.**

**Alright just so I don't get sued I would like to say I don't own Naruto, Dragonball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho so stop rubbing it in. Well with that all said and done I now give you all, the next chapter to my story and I hope you all like it.**

"Talking**"**

'_Thought_**'**

'**Kyubi/Inner Sakura**'

"_Techniques_"

**Chapter 4 – The Genin Exam ****

* * *

**A shadowy figure with red eyes was walking down a dark hallway that was lit with blue fire lit torches. It didn't help much, just enough to see two feet in front of your self. The walls and ceiling where white colored but looked pale blue because of the light from the flames. The floor had red carpeting on it and there was black stripping in the corners of the ceiling the wall and the floor. The shadowy figure walk for another ten minutes before it came to a large double door. The frame of the door was black as was the door itself. The door and the arch of the door had some type of writing and symbols on them but you wouldn't be able to tell that they were there unless you were looking for them specifically. In the middle of the door there was a white skull of a demon that had horns on top of its head that curved. The shadowy figure walked up to the door and gave it three loud knocks. After about a minute of waiting the figure heard someone say 'Come in.' The doors suddenly opened on there own letting the figure in. The figure walked through the doors into a giant room that was the size of two football fields. Once the figure made it to the halfway point in the room, he got down onto his right knee and bowed down.

"My lord I have come to tell you that Mizuki has been killed before he could give me the forbidden scroll. He had got his man and him self trapped in the ninja school. He held two girls from the school as hostages but some blond boy came and took out his man and killed him with a fire Jutsu." The shadowy figure said and surely there was another person in the room the person was on the opposite side of the room. From the shadowy figure the person was sitting on a throne that was set on a platform fifteen feet in the air so the person could see everything from the throne.

You couldn't tell much about the mysterious person on the throne, for he and everything around him was covered in deep dark shadows. The only thing you could tell about the person was that the person was slim, had messy and spike hair, and had red slit eyes. The person was sitting in the throne lazily, like they where extremely bored on the throne.

"Oh well it doesn't matter. I would have had you kill Mizuki anyway the only reason I said I would pay him to get me the forbidding scroll was so I would had one less nuisance in my way. But it matters not. All I have to do is wait for Sarutobi to die which probably won't be much longer. Then we will attack Konohagakure fast and hard before any of them can do a thing." The mysterious shadow said in a male voice.

"Well if that's all you have come to report, you may leave." The mysterious shadow added **(A/N that's who I will refer to the person on the throne as from this point on)**

"Well my lord this is something else." The shadowy figure said a bit nervously not sure to say it or not.

"Well what is it." The mysterious shadow asked a bit irritated.

"I am I going to have to get the information out of you the hard way?" The mysterious shadow added with a bit more irritation and a bit of happiness in his voice when the shadowy figure didn't say anything yet.

"No…No of course not my lord it's just that, that blond boy." The shadowy figure stopped not knowing if he should finish his sentence or not.

"Well what about him." The mysterious shadow said getting angrier by the second.

"It's just I believe that the blond boy is the Kyubi container I mean he has all the markings. You told us about the spiky blond hair, the sky blue eyes, and the three whisker marks on each cheek. And when he launched that fire Jutsu at Mizuki, I felt some Youki energy coming from him." The shadowy figure said.

"So, the Kyubi container has returned." The mysterious shadow said.

"Yes my lord, it seems he has. Would you like me to send some of the men to go kill him or would you like me to do it personally?" The shadowy figure asked.

"No leave him be" The mysterious shadow said with a wave of his hand.

"But my lord what happens if Kyubi helps him? He may cause problems for your plans." The shadowy figure said.

"The boy will be of no problem to my plans. Firstly, he doesn't know who I am. Hell, he doesn't even know that I existed or of my plans. And secondly, even if Kyubi does help the boy she can only make him stronger and tell him of what she knows. As far Kyubi knows it was Orochimaru who killed her parents and family and that I am dead so like I said before the boy will be of no trouble to my plans." The mysterious shadow said.

"Plus don't forget, he is in Konoha and you know how they can't let a grudge go. They still hate Kyubi to this day. When they find out the boy is the container, they will hate him, thinking he is the demon who killed there loved one's and there precious fourth. So the people of that village will do all in there power to make his life a living hell. One of two things will happen: one they will make his life such a living hell that he will leave the village and never return again. Or two they will make him hate them so much he will end up wanting to destroy them all I will probably be able to get him to join me as one of my followers." The mysterious shadow explained.

"Well there is a third thing that could happen in some type of miracle that they get lucky they will kill him but I doubt they will get that lucky." The mysterious shadow added.

"But still my lord, don't you wish me to do something about the boy?" The shadowy figure asked. The mysterious shadow just shot him a very angry look, making the shadowy figure nervous.

"Just incase he…he…he does be…become a problem for you my lord." The shadowy figure said nervously.

"Well there is something you can do." The mysterious shadow said with a slight grin even thou you couldn't see it.

"Yes and what would that be my lord?" The shadowy figure said.

"I what you to go to Konoha and take a human form and tell people you really know what happened during the attack of Kyubi. That the demon container has returned and he used the demons power to take care of Mizuki and his man." The mysterious shadow said.

"Are you sure that is all you would like me to do my lord?" The shadowy figure asked. The mysterious shadow shot the shadowy figure an angry look before he spoke.

"Yes that is all. There is no reason for us to draw attention to are self, especially since are plan's are so close to being finished." He said with a very pissed off look.

"Of course my lord" The shadowy figure said very quickly.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" The mysterious shadow said angrily. The shadowy figure stood up and started walking to the door as fast as he could.

"Oh there is one more thing I would like to say." The shadowy figure heard the mysterious shadow say when he was a quarter way from the door.

"Yes my lord" The shadowy figure said as he turned around only to see a bolt of blue lighting hit him in the chest and send him into a wall where his body made a dent into it. The shadowy figure was four feet off the ground and the door was about three feet from his left the bolt of lighting kept the shadowy figure pinned to the wall. As it shocked him with one thousand volts of electricity, the bolt kept him there for another minute or two before it stopped letting the shadowy figure fall to the ground. The shadowy figure laid there on the ground for a few minutes before he got on his hand and knees his right hand was clutching his chest in pain.

"Never…**ever** question me again. Do you understand me?" The mysterious shadow said angrily.

"Yes of course my lord." The shadowy figure said weakly and painfully.

"Now get out of my sight and to Konoha before I decide to kill you." The mysterious shadow said as he leaned forward with his eye's glowing intense.

The shadowy figure slowly and weakly got to the door and left. Once the mysterious shadow was alone he leaned back in to his throne.

"So the Kyubi and her container has return it looks like thing are going to get interesting" The mysterious shadow said to himself.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was sitting on his bed in the hotel looking out the window looking really bored.

"Hey Tayuya-chan you ready yet?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, not all of us can clean and dress as fast as you!" The red head said coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and had a hairbrush in one of her hands

"Well are you almost done" Naruto asked with a bored look. Tayuya just let out an annoying sigh as she shook her head and went back into the bathroom as Naruto stared at her ass.

'**I don't know why you even like her, she is so annoying and she's not even your type.**' Kyubi said a bit nastily.

'_Oh be nice Kyubi-Chan she is not annoying and she is so my type plus like I said before she has a nice ass._' The blond boy said.

'**My ass is so much nicer and juicier plus I have tails and tails are so sexy.**' Kyubi said she ran her hands over her ass as she swished her tails.

'_Yes Kyubi tails are quite sexy, but women without tails are just as sexy._' Naruto told her.

'**Whatever.**' Kyubi said nastily.

'_You know, you really need to learn not to get so jealous all the time Kyu-chan._' Naruto said with a grin.

'**I am not Jealous**' Kyubi said angrily, which just made Naruto grin a little.

"Alright I'm ready." Tayuya said coming out of the bathroom, stopping Naruto and Kyubi's conversation.

"Alright, let's go then." Naruto said with a grin as he jumped off the bed. Inside of him, Kyubi was giving the red headed girl a sneer for interrupting her conversation with her Naruto-kun.

Naruto and Tayuya left the hotel and headed towards the Ninja school. They had just enter the business district of Konoha and saw a small group adults where getting there shops opened and set up for the day. The adults saw the two of them and gave them both warm smile and waves for they heard about what happened yesterday and how the two helped out. Naruto and Tayuya, a little, gave back the smiles and waves. Suddenly a man with brown hair walked up to the adults and told them something that only they could hear. Or at less what brown haired man thought only they could here and pointed at Naruto and Tayuya. Suddenly, the adult's faces went from happy to shocked and surprised, and then most of them turned into looks of hatred and anger.

"Wow what the hell did that guy say that made them all do a 180 on us?" Tayuya asked no one in particular then something dawned on her.

"You don't think they know I'm from sound do you?" Tayuya said a bit worriedly as she turned to Naruto only to see that he was looking over at the man who was whispering to the people with a suspicious look.

When Naruto realized that Tayuya was looking at him, he looked at her and gave her one of his foxy grins.

"No don't worry they don't know your from sound." Naruto said with his grin.

"Then what's with the looks?" Tayuya asked a bit curiously as she turned to look at the people.

"Don't worry about it's nothing you got to worry about." Naruto said ending the conversation as he kept walking. Tayuya just stood there for a few seconds, looking at Naruto.

She knew that he knew something but wasn't going to press the issue because she was afraid that if she did, she might make Naruto upset and then he would hate her and leave her. So she decided it would be best to leave the subject alone at else for now any was.

**(With the man with the Brown hair)**

The man with the brown hair was walking down an ally way with a huge grin on his face glad that he had completed his master's wish and made life for the Kyubi container much harder now. The man started to laugh at this but soon enough the man was grabbing his chest in pain. The man placed his right hand on the ally wall for support as he started coughing into his left hand. After he was done coughing, the man looked at his left hand and saw blood in it.

"Damn it, my wound isn't done healing yet." The man said and then disappeared in a swirl of black wind.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Okay if they don't stop looking at us like that real soon I'm going to start gouging out some eyes." A curtain red head said a bit irritated.

"Just forget about them Tayuya-Chan. You can't let people like them get to you." Naruto said with his usual grin.

"I don't see how this doesn't bother you." Tayuya said, a bit irritated

Naruto just flashed another grin before he looked at where they were heading. Something then caught Naruto's eye, which made him stop in his track. Tayuya didn't notice until she was about couple feet in front of him.

"Hey what's up? Why did you stop?" Tayuya asked him.

"Oh I just remembered there was something I had to do." Naruto said.

"And what is that?" Tayuya asked him, a bit curiously.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about. Why don't you go on ahead and go to the school? I'll be there in a little while, okay?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay but you better not be late" Tayuya said as she walked to the school. With that, Naruto left too.

It took about five minutes for Naruto to reach the building that caught his eye he just grinned when he got to it.

"Tayuya-Chan is going to love this" Naruto said with a huge grin as he walked in to the building with a sign of a musical note.

When Naruto got in the store, he saw tons of different instruments. Violins of different size's and colors, drums of all types and all kinds of other stuff. Naruto walked up to the counter and rang the small bell on it a few minutes later a elderly man came from the back and looked at Naruto.

"How can I help you, young man?" The elderly person said.

"Hello I'm looking for a flute for a friend of mine. Hers broke a while ago and I would like to get her a new one if possible." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course you can. So what kind of flute are you looking for sir?" The elderly man said with a huge smile.

"Well I would like one that is beautiful like she is and that play's and sounds very good because she is very skilled." Naruto said.

"Umhm Umhm." The elderly man said as he shook his head.

"She's also a ninja, so it needs to be durable, incase she needs to use it as a weapon. She will probably mostly use it to cast Genjutsu's and Ninjutsu's, but you never no what will happen in a fight." Naruto added.

"Yes, never know what will happen when you are a ninja." The elderly man said with his eye's closed in deep thought the man then opened his eyes.

"That is quiet an order there you have boy I doubt there are many flute's made like that in the world." The elderly man said. Naruto just looked a bit sad but then the old man gave him a smile.

"Luckily enough for you, I have one flute just like that!" The old man said which made Naruto grin happily. The old man went in the back and came back a few seconds later with a black case.

"Here we go; this is the only one I have of the type you asked for. It was brought here about thirteen and a half years ago. It is made of a type of wood I cannot identify, but it seems that when you place your energy into it, it absorbs it, and then sends the energy back to the user making there techniques stronger and more effective. The wood is also as strong as the strongest metal there is and when you place some of your energy in it, it can become twice or even three times as strong so it can go against any weapon your opponent throw's at you." The old man said as he opened the case which revealed the casing. It was padded with red velvet and in the middle was a flute what was about eight and a half inches long.

The man took the flute out and handed it to Naruto to look at. The flute was black except of the design of Kyubi, which was red. Its nine tails where wrapped around the mouth piece of the flute and the Kyubi's head was at the end piece with its mouth was slightly opened.

"It's beautiful." Naruto said with a smile. The old man just smiled happily at him.

'_Hum the wood feels like it is made for leach wood, which would explain why it can absorb energy and give it back to the user. It also feels like it has been mix with steel wood, which would also explain why it is so tough. This would be a good weapon for Tayuya-Chan._'Naruto thought.

"**Oh you're really not going to give her that, are you?**" Kyubi asked.

'_Why shouldn't I?_' Naruto replied.

"**Well because it has a design of me on it and I don't what that girl to have her nasty lips touching anything that has a design of me on it.**" Kyubi said.

'_Kyubi…_' Naruto said,

"**Fine give to her if you want, but make sure she use's it well. I don't what anything that has a design of me on it to be used poorly. I do have a reputation to up hold, you know.**" Kyubi said but didn't sound too happy about it still.

'_Don't worry I'll train her personally._' Naruto said with a grin, which didn't make Kyubi any happier.

"I'll buy it sir." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Very good, but you know this is one of a kind flute. I just can't sell it for nothing, but since it is for your lady friend, I believe I can part with it for only three hundred zenny." The old man said with a smile. Naruto nodded his head and took his wallet out of his pocket and handed the man the money.

"My, I don't see many kids your age with this much money on them." The old man said a bit surprised.

"What can I say, I get a big allowance." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I got to go see yea later old man" Naruto added as he put the flute back in its case, and left with it.

**(Elsewhere in Konoha)**

Four figures where jumping from roof top to roof top in Konoha very fast so they could make it to their destination on time. Three of the figures where women and the fourth was that of a big white dog. One of the women had long black hair that flowed freely, red eye's and was wearing some type of bandage suit. The second woman had short purple hair that was tied in a short spiky ponytail, she wore a light brown trench coat over a fishnet shirt, and had a skirt on that came half way down her thigh. And the last woman had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and had two strands of hair that came over her eyes. She also had two red triangle markings under her eyes.

As the four jumped over any alley, the lady with the brown hair and the dog suddenly stopped. The other two women didn't notice she was gone, until they where three rooftops away. Once they notice she was no longer with them, they turned around and went back for her.

"Hey Hana what's wrong?" The purple haired girl asked.

No response came from the girl know as Hana. Hana and the dog were both looking down the alley they just jumped over. The purple and black haired girls looked at each other before they walked closer to Hana and the dog. Once they where about two feet from them they could hear the two of them growl slightly. When they got to where Hana and the dog were they looked down into the alley, and saw three fifteen-year-old boys beating on a small puppy.

"Who do those bastards think they are beating on a defenseless puppy like that?" Hana said angrily.

"I think we should teach them a lesson." The purple haired girl said as she cracked her fingers and grabbed a couple of kunai from a pouch on her right leg.

"I like your thinking Anko." Hana said with a smile, as she and Anko got ready to jump down and take care of those kids.

"Stop right there you two." The black haired girl said.

"Oh and give us one reason why we shouldn't go down there and kick there asses Kurenai?" Anko said.

"Yeah, why should we just let them hurt that little puppy?" Hana asked.

"Because were ninja's and were suppose to protect the people of are village not kill them." Kurenai said.

"Hey, the puppy's apart of are village too, aren't we supposed to protect him as well?" Hana said a bit angrily

"Yeah, and those guy's are Chunin level, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Come on, I bet its killing you that those guys are beating on that puppy." Anko said.

"Your right Anko, I don't like those guys beating on that puppy anymore then you, but were ninja's and we took an oath to protect the people of this village. So how about this: I place a Genjutsu on them that puts them in a lot of pain. After about ten minutes, if those guys aren't knocked out yet, from all the pain, then you and Hana can go down and knockout whoever is still awake. Just make sure you don't hurt them too badly. And then Anko you can place the three in a jail cell for a couple of days so they can learn there lesson. Just make sure it isn't a cell full of S or A-class criminals please." Kurenai said.

"That sounds good to me, Kurenai." Hana said with a smile.

"Well, I would be happier if I could put them in the same cell as the S and A-class criminals, but oh well, I'll take what I can, I guess." Anko said with a shrug. Kurenai just shook her head at her psychotic friend and then turned to look down at the three guys.

"Alright you two, ready?" Kurenai asked. Hana and Anko both shook their heads yes. Kurenai was getting ready to put the three guys under a Genjutsu. But after a minute or two, both Hana and Anko notice that the guys where not in pain, so the two looked up at Kurenai to find out what happened. They notice that she was looking down the left side of the ally.

"Hey, Kurenai what's wrong?" Hana asked.

"It looks like we have more company" Kurenai said as she pointed down at what she was looking at. The other girls looked where she was pointing at and saw a blond hair boy with a black case in his hands.

"Oh I can see why you stopped Kurenai, he does look hot, I wouldn't mind to get a piece of him." Anko said as she licked her lips.

"Anko, he's probably only thirteen years old." Kurenai said with a slight sweat drop.

"So what's your point?" Anko said blankly. Kurenai just shook her head.

"So what he may be cute, but I bet he's with them and he just came to beat on the puppy to." Hana said angrily.

"Well let's see what he does first. I can only sense about half of a Genin's charka level coming from him, but if he beats on the puppy to, then we'll get him as well. We just need him to get a bit closer so I can get him under the Genjutsu too." Kurenai said.

"Come on, what makes you think this guy's anything like them?" Anko asked as she looked at the boy.

"Oh come on Anko, there isn't a decent guy in this village. Most of them are perverts like Kakashi and the other guys are pretty afraid of us because we're stronger then most of them." Hana said a bit annoyed.

"You're telling me, Asuma is a pervert and he smoke's. He asked me out, and I told him that if he give's up smoking that I would, and he just told me that I'm not worth the hassle and left." Kurenai said angrily as she remembered that incident.

"Yeah, you're both right, I mean first I'll meet a nice guy to have some fun with, but the moment I take out my whips and chains, they go running." Anko said sadly. Hana and Kurenai just looked at her weird for a few seconds before they looked at each other, and then backed up a bit from her.

"But maybe this guy will be different…Hey why are you two farther away from me then a few seconds ago?" Anko said.

"Yeah right, all men are the same. I wished I could meet a guy who is decent and who loved animals." Hana said.

"I wished that I can meet a guy like that and who doesn't smoke either." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, I wish I could meet a guy who isn't afraid of whips and chains." Anko said. Kurenai and Hana just looked at her weird again before a back up a bit more.

"Damn it you two stop backing up from me!" Anko yelled at them.

"Hey, I think his about to say something." Hana said. Anko and Kurenai kept quiet so they could hear.

**(Down With Naruto)**

Naruto was walking towards the ninja school after he left the music shop. He walked past an ally, and he saw something and looked down the alley, and saw three guy's, about Chunin level, from what he could tell from there energy signature, beating on a small puppy. Anger rose in Naruto as he saw the three guys beat on the puppy. Naruto hated it when people picked on someone weaker than them just because they could. The rage boiled in Naruto as he watched every hit those three gave the puppy until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey you three what do you think your doing?" Naruto asked with bit of irritation in his voice.

"Where having fun, what does it look like?" One of the guys said.

"You're having fun beating on a mutt?" Naruto said, trying to sound like he was talking about the sky.

"Of course, it's always fun to beat on a mutt, especially if it's a mutt no one care's about." Another guy said as he hit the mutt again, which just added to Naruto's anger.

"Hey can I give it a try, you know, to see how much fun it is?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Sure, if you want." The third kid said.

**(On The Roof)**

"See, I told you he is the same just like them!" Hana said.

"Oh well, it looks like we get him to then." Anko said, pouting a bit.

"Well, we need him to still get closer before I can put him under my Genjutsu." Kurenai said.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"You know what, I got a great idea. Why don't I throw some trash at it? Mutts, I mean dogs, like to go through trash anyway, so throwing some trash at it will just help it go through it a lot faster right?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I wonder why we didn't think of that." The first guy said. The other two just laughed. Naruto saw a big trash bag to his right and picked it up.

"How about this one guy's" Naruto said as he showed them the trash bag.

"Yea that's good one man." The second guy said. Naruto then cocked his arm back, ready to launch the bag. The three guys all had smirks on their face.

"Here it comes" Naruto said as he threw the bag with barely any strength, which was still pretty fast. The bag was going about forty-five miles per minute, but instead of hitting the dog like the three guys thought he was going to hit, the bag had hit them instead. This sent the three guy's five feet way from the dog and covered them in trash, since the bag exploded on them on impact.

"You guy's are right beating on mutt's is fun." Naruto said with a slight grin.

"What the hell, you bastard, you where suppose to hit the mutt." One of the guys said as he and the other's got up covered in trash.

"The only mutt's around here are you three so technically I did hit a mutt. Well, more like three, and you three shouldn't pick on a puppy. I highly doubt that puppy ever did anything to any of you; you're all just picking on it because it's weaker then you. One other thing, you're wrong, there is someone who cares for that puppy: me." Naruto said.

"Why should you care about a stupid, pathetic animal like that thing?" The second man said pointing to the puppy.

"Well, firstly, because no one should be picked on because there weaker then someone else, that's just stupid. Secondly, I bet that puppy is smarter then you three combined. Hell, I bet that trash I threw at you is smarter then you three." Naruto said with a smirk, making the three Chunin's angry as hell.

"Why you little…" The third guy said before he ran at Naruto with all his speed, which was pretty impressive for a Chunin, but to Naruto, the guy was nothing.

The guy took a kunai out of his right pouch and tried to stab Naruto. Now the key word there was tried, since Naruto easily stepped out of the man's way. Naruto then kneed the man in his gut, knocking the air out of him, and sending him a foot or two off the ground, where Naruto then punched the man with his left fist, sending the man crashing in to some trashcans, then the wall, knocking him out. Naruto had kept his eyes on the other two guys the entire time. The other two guys just looked at Naruto in shock. After the two guys got out of their shock, they looked at Naruto before they looked at each other.

"You go high, I go low?" The first guy asked. The second guy just nodded and with that, the two guys ran at high speed.

The first guy ran low towards Naruto with a kunai in his hand, as the other guy ran at one of the walls of the alley. The guy than ran halfway up the wall before he jumped off it and dove at Naruto with a kunai in each hand. Naruto just stood there with a smirk before he disappeared, which surprised the two Chunin's. The guy that was going to Naruto's legs felt something grab his legs, and pull him up towards the air, where he slammed into the guys, who was diving at Naruto gut. This sent the two guys half way down the ally where they slammed in to some trash can's knocking both of them out.

"Well I guess that take's care of the trash." Naruto said with a smirk and he clapped his hands to get what ever dust was on them off. Naruto then walked towards the puppy that was still lying on the ground.

"Now that they're out of the way, let's take a look at you." Naruto said to the puppy as he kneeled by the puppy.

"They did quiet a number on you, huh? Well don't worry I'll make you better." Naruto said with a small smile. Suddenly his hands started to glow a light green color with a bit of light green electrical energy around his hand. It was a combination of medical Ninjutsu, a healing technique he learned from Dende, and a healing technique Kurama tot him that only demon fox's can do. It only took Naruto a few seconds to heal all the dogs' wounds. The dog then got up slowly and weakly.

"There you go you're all better now. Here, why don't you have some of this? It should give you some energy back. I think one sixth of it should do." Naruto said as he grabbed something out of his pocket and broke a piece of it off and gave it to the dog. None of the three girls on the roof could see what he took out of his pocket, but once the dog ate it, it froze for a second before it started to run around Naruto barking happily, as if the dog just woke up from a long sleep. Naruto just smiled happily at the dog as it ran around him barking happily. Naruto then turned his gaze onto the three men who hurt the dog.

"So boy what should we do with these three?" Naruto asked the dog. The dog stopped running around Naruto and looked at the three men who were beating him a little while ago. The dog started to growl at the three men. Naruto looked at the dog before he turned his gaze back at the men, trying to think of something to do to them. Then, he saw some old carpets that were laying in the trash.

"I got an idea boy." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"There, that should do it." Naruto said after a few minutes as he clapped his hands together to get the dirt and dust off of them.

"Well boy you have a good day, okay? Be sure to have plenty of fun too." Naruto said to the dog that was standing by his side. With a smile, Naruto then walked back off to the ninja school with his black case, leaving the dog with a cage he made of old pipes that were in the alley. In the cage were the three men.

The three men were cramped in the cage since it was so small, and they had some of the carpet Naruto saw glued on them to make them look like dogs. On top of the cage was a sign which read '_Here lays three men who like to beat on small dogs for fun this is a warning to all other people out there who like to beat on dogs for fun this will be your fate as well so I suggest you don't beat on dogs anymore or else but for now here are three mutts that you may beat on for now so have fun._' Next to the cage were about six sticks. Naruto had also put the cage out in the open, so everyone could see.

One of the men woke up a bit groggy, feeling very sore and cramped. The man tried to move whatever was on him so that he could move, but couldn't. He then notice that he was in a small cage with the other two guys on him. He looked around and notice that he was outside too and the dog he and his friends where beating on was just outside the cage, standing up without a scratch on him. And though no one would probably believe him, he swear that dog had an evil grin on its face right before it lifted one of its legs up and marked his territory.

**(With The Three Girls)**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Anko and Hana both laughed. Kurenai was chuckling slightly, but tried to hide it.

"Oh god, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen." Anko said, still laughing.

"It looks like those guys are going to get a taste of there own medicine." Hana said, laughing too.

"Hey Hana, lets come back later and give them a really taste of there own medicine too." Anko said.

"Sounds good to me." Hana said with a grin. Kurenai just shook her head at them.

"Hey Kurenai, I thought you said he had only charka level of half that of a Genin?" Hana asked.

"Well he did or at least, that's all I could feel he had." Kurenai explained.

"Well, from what we just saw, I can say for sure that kid is stronger then those Chunin's are." Anko said. Both Kurenai and Hana nodded there heads in agreement.

"And it looks like we finally found a decent man in this village too." Anko said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, and about time too, and he's hot. Did you see his muscles?" Hana said as she giggled a bit.

Kurenai just shook her head at her two friends, while trying to hide a small blush she had.

"I can't wait to make him mine!" Anko said, as she licked her lips and rubbed her hands together.

"Who said he will want you when he can have me?" Hana exclaimed.

"Oh, like he would prefer you over me. I'm so much sexier." Anko said as she did a little pose for her.

"In your dreams!" Hana said nastily as she turned away from Anko, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What was that?" Said a very ticked off Anko.

"You heard me!" Hana said angrily.

Soon the two were arguing over who the blond boy would like more. Kurenai just looked at her two friends with a deadpan look. Her left eye twitched, half of it from her two friends having a stupid argument over a thirteen year old boy. The other half being from the fact that she had to use all her willpower not to yell at the two girls and tell them that the blond boy would rather have her then either of them. Luckily, she didn't have to listen to the two of them bicker for long. Kurenai decided to stop them after she got the side of her that wanted yell at them under control.

"That is enough you two, we are going to be later for the meeting with Hokage if we don't leave soon, and I'm not sure about you two, but I really not wish to be later the Kakashi. Knowing him, he wouldn't let us live it down if he was there before us so let's get going okay?" She said. The two girls nodded in agreement and once again continued their journey to the Hokage tower.

After about ten minutes of traveling, the girls finally made it to the Hokage tower. Once they entered the tower, the Hokage's secretary let them into his office, where they met many more Jonin, some ANBU's, and even a few Chunin's. Everyone was here because it was a very well known fact to half of the Jonin's and some of the other ninja's that the Hokage loved to watch the Genin exam. Everyone else came to watch as well, to see how strong the Genin would be this year, especially the Jonin, since about half of them would be giving the real Genin test. They want to see which teams would have what it took to become really ninja's, plus the other reason most of them where there was to see the last Uchiha. Everyone there knew he would pass, but they wanted to see how strong he was. Almost all the Jonin's there were hoping to be assigned to the Uchiha.

"Well it's about time you girls got here. You were almost as late as Kakashi." The three girls turned around and saw a man with black hair and beard smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Asuma, yes we know that, and we would greatly appreciate it if you didn't mention that to him. God knows he would ever let it go." Kurenai said a bit irritated.

"Don't mention what to who?" asked a voice. The very person they were talking about had walked in, reading his little orange book.

"Oh, the girls just didn't want me to tell you that they were almost as late as you for a change." Asuma said with a grin. The girls just gave him angry looks that would have set him on fire if they could.

"Wow, really? I guess I'm starting rubbing off on you girls. If you would like, I can rub on you girls some more." Kakashi said as he winked at the girls, which just made them angrier.

"If either of you would ever like to us your lower half or have kids for that matter of fact, which I don't know why any women in the world would what to have kids with either of you asses, then you should probably shut your mouth now." Kurenai said angrily. Anko and Hana both took out a kunai and they both had evil grins on their faces as well.

"Now, now Kurenai, we were just joking around. No need to get violent." Kakashi said as he and Asuma started to sweat nervously.

"Now usually I don't mind to watch a good fight, but I really don't what my office destroyed or any of my ninja's dead. So I would like to ask you all to not fight while you're in my office please." They all turned and saw the Hokage standing there with Tsunade and Shizune standing behind him.

"Sorry, sir." Kurenai, Anko, and Hana all said together. Kakashi and Asuma wiped the sweat off their forehead and let out a sigh of relief. Thanking the gods for being saved.

"Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan, Hana-Chan, why don't you three join me, Tsunade, Shizune at my desk for the Genin exam, which should be starting in just a few minutes." The Hokage said. The three girls nodded their heads yes and went with the Hokage to his desk. The three girls pulled up some chairs and sat down. Kurenai was on the Hokage's right, with Anko on her right side, and Hana on Anko's right side. Tsunade sat down on the Hokage's left side, with Shizune on her left side.

"Hey Shizune, where's Tonton, you usually always have her with you?" Hana asked as she looked for the pig.

"Oh, I left her home. She's still a little nervous around Tsunade since she made that bacon comment last night." Shizune said.

"Oh, that pig needs to learn to take a joke." Tsunade said as she took a swig of her sake she had.

"Plus, most of the other guys here pretty much make all types of bacon jokes and stuff. Kakashi and Asuma are the worst." Shizune said.

"Well those two are asses." Kurenai said angrily.

"You really shouldn't let those two get to you, Kurenai." The Hokage said.

"Well, maybe if they would just act decent for a change." Kurenai said.

"Girl, there isn't a decent man in this village." Tsunade said as she took another swig of her sake.

"That's not true; we actually met a decent guy today. Well, actually, we saw him, he didn't see us." Anko said.

They then told the Hokage, Tsunade, and Shizune about what happened just a while ago. The Hokage had a smile on his face when they described the boy knowing exactly how it was. Tsunade and Shizune, on the other hand, were trying to think how the person was. They heard of someone just like that from someone else, but they couldn't remember the name of the person.

"Well, he sounds like a great person." The Hokage said.

"Yeah, he is. I can't wait to make him mine too." Anko said with a dreamy lustful look. The Hokage, Tsunade, and Shizune all had sweat dropped on the back of their heads.

"Anko, from what you told us he's about thirteen." Tsunade said in a deadpan voice.

"So?" Anko replied like it was no big deal.

"Well, if you did make him yours, that would make you a pedophile, you do know that. You do know what a pedophile is, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I do, it's an adult that has sexual desire for children or who had sex with a child. Technically, he's a teenager, not a child." Anko said like it was the most obvious thing, which, in a certain way, was. Everyone but Hana had a sweat drop on the back of their head.

"That's not the point Anko." Tsunade said in a deadpan voice.

"But I thought that was the point." Anko said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because Anko's not going to get him. I am, and since I'm still only seventeen, it's technically not pedophile." Hana said with a smile, which started another arguing match between her and Anko. Again, everyone watched with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Ladies, Ladies, please calm down, there's no need to fight right now. Anyway, the Genin exam is about to begin, so once you quiet down, we can watch it." The Hokage said in his usually grandfather voice, which calmed both of the girls.

"All right now if everyone would take a seat, we can watch the show." The Hokage said to everyone in the room.

Everyone sat down and looked at the wall right across from the Hokage's desk. Suddenly, a part of the wall opened up to reveal a flat screen TV behind it. The Hokage then placed his crystal ball on a metal stand. The metal stand would allow the Hokage to show everyone what he was looking at, when using the crystal ball, to be able to see on the flat screen.

**(With Tayuya)**

Tayuya was sitting in the middle row with her head leaning on her hand waiting for Naruto to show. She was very bored because class hadn't started yet, and was starting to get irritated because the blonde and pink haired girls that Naruto saved yesterday were bugging her to know where Naruto was. Apparently, both girls wanted to ask Naruto out on a date. Soon, both girls were arguing, now about whom Naruto would want to go out with more then the other. It took all her willpower not to crush either of there heads because all this bickering was getting on her nerves, and the fact that the both of them should know that Naruto wouldn't go out with either of them because he was her man. Soon the doors slide open, which got everyone's attention because they thought it, was the teacher since class should be starting. Instead, the blonde boy the girls where talking about came in.

"Hey there everyone am I late?" Naruto asked with a big grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Luckily enough, no not yet, the teacher hasn't got here." Tayuya said a bit irritated.

"That's good; I don't think I would have made a good impression if I was late." Naruto said with his foxy grin, which made some of the ladies melt with a smile on their faces, and hearts in their eyes. He walked up to Tayuya and sat by her on her right side still carrying the black box.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Tayuya asked, still a bit irritated.

"Oh, I needed to get something. On the way here, I found a couple of punks beating on a dog, so I decided to give them a taste of there own medicine." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're so brave to do that for that dog." Sakura said.

"I bet you gave those guys a good beating for hurting a defenseless dog." Ino said a bit loud.

"Well, after class, go down to the shopping district of Konoha and you'll see what I did, as long as no one let them out, which I doubt anyone will do for a while." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll go check it out. No one beat's a dog and gets away with it as long as I'm around!" A boy on the left side of the room said. He had brown hair with a white coat on, and had a dog on his head.

"Well now that we've heard from the peanut gallery…" Tayuya said in an emotionless tone, which made the boy growl at her, but she just ignored it.

"So what's with the box? I'm guessing that's the thing you got?" Tayuya asked.

"Yep, it is, and it's for you Tayuya-Chan. With the Genin exam being today, I thought you could us it so you can be at the top of your game today." Naruto said.

He gave her the box, which surprised her and made some of the other girls send out kill intent at her, but again she just ignored it. Her eyes just about bulged out of her head in surprise, as she looked at the flute that Naruto gave her. She took it out of the box, and looked over every square inch of it.

"I hope you like it. The store owner said the wood it's made from is as strong as any steel, and when you place your charka into it, it will make it two to three times stronger." Naruto said. Tayuya didn't answer him; she just kept staring at the flute.

"If you don't like it I -" But Naruto never got to finish, for Tayuya grabbed him around his neck, then hugged him.

"Thank you so much, it's the most beautiful thing that I have ever got. Thank you." Tayuya said quietly for only Naruto to hear, which made him smile and made most of the girls in class give out kill intent again, which Tayuya once again ignored. Suddenly, Tayuya had an evil grin on her face, but no one could see it, but it would make the girls angry, and make her happier.

"Naruto, you really didn't have to do this." Tayuya said she looked at Naruto, with only a half of a foot between them.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Naruto said with a smile.

"But I didn't get you anything." Tayuya said.

"Oh, you don't have to give me anything Tayuya-Chan. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Naruto said. Tayuya just smiled.

"I know, but I really do want to give you something. I know I don't have anything really that special to give you, but I hope this will do." Tayuya said closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his.

At that moment, most of girls were releasing Jonin level killing intent at Tayuya, which made most of the guys want to piss their pants. A few of the weaker guys did. Tayuya just smiled as she kissed Naruto as she ignored the killer intent that the girls were sending at her. Soon, the two separated to breathe. Tayuya looked at Naruto who had a happy grin on his face which made Tayuya even grin bigger.

"I hoped you like your present Naruto-Kun." Tayuya said with a sly smile.

"It's the best present I have ever got." Naruto said dreamily, which just made the girls send more killer intent at Tayuya, who just once again ignored it with a smile

'_Wow I should give Tayuya-Chan presents more often._' Naruto thought.

"**Oh, I've kissed you so much better then that!**" Kyubi said angrily.

'_Yes, that is true, but yours taste like strawberries. Hers taste more like spicy cinnamon and spicy cinnamon is pretty good._' Naruto said which just made Kyubi growl.

After Naruto's head finally cleared, he decided to check over the other students to see who were the strongest. Most of the students in the class were quite weak; barely any of the students had a charka level that passed mid-Genin. There were only ten students that caught Naruto's eye. The first one who caught his eye was a girl who was sitting in the front three desks down from him.

'_Let's see, she has long black, clear white eyes and an air of superiority around her, that pretty much tells everyone that she thinks she's better then everyone else. She must be a Hyuga._' Naruto thought.

"**And she doesn't have a cage seal on her forehead, so she must be part of the main branch.**" Kyubi added.

'_Surprisingly, her charka level is that of a low Chunin, almost that of mid- level Chunin, making her the second strongest woman here and she's at least a year younger then everyone here. She must be genius of there clan._' Naruto thought.

The next person who caught Naruto's eye was a boy who had short black hair and was wearing a black outfit. One of the sleeves on the boy's shirt was shorter then the other and the lower half of the boy's shirt was missing, showing off the boy's slim stomach.

'_The boy's charka level is just slightly under that of the Hyuga girls, and his pretty good at hiding his emotions too. Most people would be fooled by that fake grin. I can also detect some small charka coming from the top of the scroll he has on his right side. It looks like a drawing scroll._' Naruto said.

'_That would mean the top part would be the ink holder. He probably mixes his blood with the ink, which would explain the small charka coming from it. If I had to guess, the guy probably draws whatever he needs on the scroll with the ink he has mixed with his blood and then infuses more of his charka into the thing he drew to make it come to life._' Naruto added.

"**Yes I remember a few demons using techniques like those. I admit the technique is quite useful. It's an easy way to make your self an army. It's still a weak technique, though. First of all, you can only make animals or people with this technique never weapons. Another weakness of this technique is it only takes one good hit to destroy whatever the person made and if you destroy the ink and brush the person uses, they can't make anything else, leaving them defenseless. Plus, most people who learn this technique don't rise very far in rank. The demons that learn this technique didn't go past low C-class. I think one or two made it to mid C-class level, but that was as far as they went.**" Kyubi explained.

Naruto just nodded his head that he understood, and looked on to the next person. The next to catch Naruto eyes where two guys. One was the guy who made a comment when Naruto told them the dog story. The other was a guy sitting next to the guy who made the comment. The other guy had on a grey jacket and black round rim sunglasses.

'_Let's see, red triangle markings under the eyes, sharp and slightly longer then usual canines, dog sitting on his head and the smell of dog all over him. That means he's part of the Inuzuka clan._' Naruto said.

'_The guy next to him has dark glass on, the collar of his jacket is up and hides half of his face, and there are a few bugs on his shoulder. That means he's part of the Aburame clan._' Naruto examined.

'_Both clans are quite strong, and use animals to help them fight. The Inuzuka clan use dogs, combined Taijutsu to fight there opponent, thou the demon fox style Taijutsu's much better then theirs._' Kyubi nodded in agreement.

'_The Aburame clan use their bugs to drain their opponents of there charka._' Naruto added.

Naruto eyes then fall onto a boy who had black hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a design of a fan on the back of it.

'_Let's see, fan on the back of his shirt, black hair, and an air of smugness and broodiness around him, so he must be an Uchiha. He must be the precious Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last two Uchiha alive. The other is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and the person who killed all the other Uchiha._' Naruto explained.

"**Losing one's family and friends has been known to drive people to revenge, especially if the person who killed them was one of your own family members.**" Kyubi said sadly.

'_Yes and both Sasuke and Itachi were son's to the head of the Uchiha clan, and what's even worse is Itachi was a child genius. He was able to master his Sharingan at the age of eight, and became captain of his own ANBU squad at thirteen. While all the other Uchiha were praising Itachi, especially their father, Sasuke was stuck in his shadow, being ignored by everyone. Sasuke tried to prove himself to his father and the rest of the Uchiha clan, and when Sasuke did finally prove himself to his father, his brother comes and kills all the Uchiha, including there mother and father. Now, he probably thinks if he kills Itachi, he will get revenge for his clan and prove that he is better then Itachi once and for all._' Naruto explained.

"**That kind of revenge could lead a person down a dark path, where they will do anything for power, even betray those that care for them.**" The sexy demon fox said.

'_Yeah, he's practically a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. I can feel he has a charka level of a mid-level Chunin, and hasn't unlocked his Sharingan yet. I'm not too worried about his Sharingan, since he can't copy any of my techniques, but I'm going to keep a close eye on him just in case._'

Naruto let his eyes linger for a bit longer on Sasuke, expecting him to suddenly go crazy and pull out a chainsaw and start trying to hack at people with it. After a few more seconds of only seeing the Uchiha brooding, Naruto shifted his glance onto a boy and girl. The same boy and girl he and Tayuya met yesterday: Hinata and Choji.

'_Choji is obvious part of the Akimichi clan. That clan's known for their Taijutsu, and are able to increase their body size. With some good training, Choji could be a great Taijutsu fighter._' Kyubi nodded her head in agreement again.

'_Hinata is obviously part of the Hyuga as well and she doesn't have the cage seal on her forehead either so she must be part of the main branch as well. She may be the older sister of the other girl, but unlike the other girl, Hinata doesn't have the Hyuga air of superiority around her. If anything, she seems to be nervous and not sure of herself. I'll have to see if I can't help change that._' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then saw a boy with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and looked like he was sleeping.

'_He's obvious part of the Nara clan. They're greatly known for there shadow Jutsu's, and high IQ's. I wouldn't mind playing him a game of Shogi some time._' Naruto thought.

Finally, Naruto's eyes landed on two girls that were standing on his left side, arguing. It was the same two girls he saved yesterday.

'_Ino is obviously part of the Yamanaka clan. They have the ability to control others with their mind Jutsu's._'

'_I don't remember ever hearing of a clan with pink hair, so Sakura must not be part of any major clan. Her charka is quite low, but she seems to be able to control it very easily. With some proper training, she could probably become a great Medical-nin…Hum I wonder what they're fighting about._' Naruto wondered.

"Move it, Ino-pig, I'm sitting by Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah right, like he would want you and your big forehead to sit by him." Ino replied. The two then glared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" both of the girls turned at saw it was Naruto speaking to them. The fire went away from there eyes, and was replaced with hearts.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I was just telling forehead girl here that you would like me to sit by you instead of her and her giant forehead." Ino said.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig, Naruto would rather have me sit by him then you, right Naruto-kun?" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes as she stared at Naruto.

"Actually, I would love for both of you sit by me, but since Tayuya-Chan is already sitting on my right side that only leaves one spot open by me." Naruto said.

"So, Naruto, tell forehead girl to take a hike so I can sit by you." Ino said.

"Ino-pig, are you on something? Because there is no way Naruto would what you to sit by him when he can have me sit with him." Sakura said.

The two girls stared at each other with daggers in their eyes while Naruto was in his thinking position, which was just him sitting cross legged on the chair with his right hand cupping his chin, as he was in deep thought.

"I got it!" Naruto suddenly said with a snap of his fingers, which got the attention of the two girls.

"What is it Naruto-kun? Have you thought of away to tell forehead girl nicely to take a hike so that I can sit with you?" Ino said in her cute voice.

"Yeah right, he probably just thought of a nice way to tell you he would rather have me sit with him then you, Ino-pig." Sakura said like it was obvious.

"Actually, I thought of a way for you both to sit by me." Naruto said.

"Oh and how is that Naruto-kun? Are you going to tell the red head to leave and sit somewhere else?" Ino said a bit curiously. Tayuya shot a look that would turn them into ash if she could.

"No, my idea is that one of you will sit by me for half of the school time, and the other will sit by me for the other half. How does that sound?" Naruto said.

Both girls looked at Naruto for a second before they turned their eyes on each other. Finally, after a minute or two of staring daggers at each other, they both nodded their heads and turned back to Naruto.

"Okay, that sounds good to us, but how will we decide who sits by you for the first half, and who sits with you the second half?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, we'll flip a coin. One of you will call heads or tails, and if you are right, you will sit by me first. If you call it wrong, then the other will sit by me first." Naruto explained.

"Sounds fair, but who gets to call it?" Ino asked. Naruto once again got into his think position before he snapped his fingers again.

"I got it. Tayuya-Chan, why don't you pick which girl gets to call it in the air? "Naruto said.

Tayuya just rolled her eyes as she laid her head down on the desk, thinking this was all stupid, but she pointed at one of the girls anyway, not really seeing who it was she was pointing at or really caring for that matter either.

"All right Sakura-Chan, it looks like you get to call it in the air." Naruto said seeing Tayuya's finger point at the pink haired girl.

"YES!!" Sakura yelled out in victory as Ino shot her a glare.

"Alright Sakura, the moment I flip the coin, call heads or tails, okay?" Naruto said. Sakura just nodded her head.

Naruto then placed a coin slightly above his right thumb and then with a flick of his thumb, the coin started to travel up words while flipping.

"HEADS!" Sakura called out instantly as coin started to go up.

The coin had almost touched the roof before gravity took affected and made the coin start coming down while flipping. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the two girls, as the coin started to come downwards, each was praying. Ino was praying that the coin would land tails, while Sakura prayed it would land heads. After what felt like forever, which was only really just seconds, the coin landed in Naruto's right palm, but the moment it did, Naruto instantly took his palm and slammed it on the back of his left hand. Naruto kept his right hand over the coin for a few seconds, but to the girls it felt like forever. Slowly, Naruto started to remove his right hand, revealing the side the coin had landed.

"YES, HEADS!" Sakura yelled out victory, seeing the head of the coin. Ino just looked at the coin, depressed.

"Alright Sakura, you get to sit by me for the first half of class, then Ino gets to sit by me the rest of class like we agreed, okay?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Sakura, you get to sit by him first, but at least I get to sit with him until class ends." Ino said. She then went to sit somewhere else.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at Ino as she walked off. Sakura then turned back to Naruto and blinked at him that shy cute way some girls do and took the seat next to Naruto.

'_At least that's all over now._' Thought a boy with black hair that was tied in a ponytail that made him look like he had a pineapple head, who was sitting behind Naruto with his head on his desk

'_Now I can get back to sleep._' He thought. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the side and launch him to the ground, hard.

"Oooooo!" The black haired boy moaned. He looked up to see what hit him, and saw Ino sitting in his seat.

"Shish Ino, can't you just ask instead of just kicking me out of my chair?" The boy asked.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Ino said to the boy, not listening to what he said.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Hey Shikamaru, you should probably get off the floor before someone steps on you" A voice said above Shikamaru. He looked up to see the face of his best friend smiling down at him.

"Hey Choji, would you like to give me a hand, it's to damn troublesome to do it on my own?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted one of his hands up so Choji could help him up.

"Thanks, Choji." Shikamaru said once he was on his own two feet. Choji just smiled at his friend. Shikamaru returned the smile and then noticed a girl standing on Choji's left side.

"Hey Hinata how's it going?" Shikamaru said with a wave of his hand.

"I…I…I'm doing okay h…h…how are you do…doing? That fall looked like it hurt." Hinata said nervously.

"I'll be okay. It's not like I haven't got kicked by Ino before." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his side that Ino had kicked.

"That's true." Choji said as he gave Shikamaru a pat on the back a little bit harder then he intended, making Shikamaru's knees buckle.

"H…H…Hey Ino h…how are you doing?" Hinata said ignoring the two guys.

"Oh, hey Hinata, I'm doing great, how about you?" Ino said once she was able to tear her eyes off Naruto's ass.

"Hey Hinata, how's it going?" Sakura said when she noticed Hinata standing by Ino, and once she was able to tear her eye's off Naruto as well.

"I…I…I'm do…doing well. I j…just wanted to see…see how you and Ino are doing sin…since what happened yesterday." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about us Hinata; we're doing great thanks to Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks to Naruto-kun, we got away with only a few scratches." Ino added.

"Ah, come on girls, stop it, I was just doing the right thing, that's all." Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"And I would like Th…thank you Naruto-sama. If it wasn't for you Sakura and Ino co…could have gotten more then j…just scratches or…or…or worse." Hinata said.

"If…If only I…I was stronger t…then I could have helped." Hinata added sadly. Choji just gave her a sad look and gave her a one armed hug.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Hinata and Choji both looked at Naruto with shock.

"W…what are you…you taking about Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked still shocked, and nervous.

"I'm talking about all this 'being weak' bullshit." Again both Hinata and Choji looked at him, shocked, and soon everyone else in the class was looking at him too.

"You're not weak. You're actually a lot stronger then you realize." Naruto said.

"N…No you're…you're wrong, I am weak. My…my father doesn't ever bother trying to train me anymore and…and the rest of the…the clan wants my younger sister to become the head of the clan instead of m…me" Hinata said sadly.

"I'm guessing that's your sister right there?" Hinata looked over to where Naruto was pointing.

"Yes, that's Hanabi; she's a genius in our clan. She's already going to become a Genin, and she's a year younger then me." Naruto saw the sad look on Hinata's face.

"I will admit that she seems to have a very good charka level, and seems pretty skilled, but just because she is considered a genius doesn't mean she's better." Most of everyone looked at him with shock and Hanabi just gave him an angry look.

"Yeah, she has more charka, she has the Byakugan, and was given more attention, and because of that she got more training then you. Still, just because she did doesn't mean your weaker then her all you need is some good training and you will soon be at the same level as her maybe even better." Naruto said.

"Do…do you re…really mean that?" Hinata finally got out.

"Of course I do. If you want I could help train you." Hinata was once again flabbergasted by what came out of Naruto's mouth.

"You…you'll help train me?" Hinata said out loud.

"Of course. I wouldn't say I would if I didn't mean it. If you like I can start training you today after class, if you have nothing else to do today." Hinata just nodded her head yes.

"Hey, do you think you can help train me as well? I'm tired of everyone think I'm just a fat loser." Choji said sadly.

"Of course you can, and if anyone else would like to train with us, just meet me after class, okay?" Naruto said.

Most everyone in class turned their heads way from the blonde boy, thinking they had nothing to learn or anything worth hearing from him. They had all heard of the story about him defeating Mizuki and his men, but they just thought he was lucky, that's all. Soon everyone heard the sound of the door opening and closing, again everyone looked to see who it was. It was a man in his early twenty's who was dressed in the usually Chunin gear. He had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, much like Shikamaru; he also had a cut on his nose.

"Hello class, sorry for being late, but the Hokage needed to talk to me for a bit, and then I had to get some things taken care of because of Mizuki's betrayal and death." The man said.

"Now, as you have all probably noticed by now, we have two new students today for the Genin exam." The man pointed at Naruto and Tayuya.

"I would like it if you two would stand when I call your name, please, so everyone knows who you are." Both of them nodded there heads.

"Are first student is Tayuya. She has had a hard life and has come here to become a ninja, so please, be nice and welcome her." Tayuya just stood up when the man said her name, and just shoot everyone a look that told them not to mess with her.

"And our other student is Naruto Shinigami." Everyone gasped when they heard Naruto's last name.

"He was born here in the village but was taken to live with his aunt and uncle for the last thirteen years, and now has returned to become a ninja here, so again I would like you to be nice and welcome him." The teacher went on, ignoring all the gasps.

**(With the Hokage)**

Everyone in the Hokage's office, besides the Hokage himself, gasped like the students in class when they heard Naruto's last name. Soon everyone was muttering about this. Some were saying things like 'Is he really the fourth's son?' Others were saying 'But isn't he the holder of the fox demon?' While everyone was muttering, the Hokage had a giant grin on his face as he saw the looks on girl's faces who were sitting near him.

"Wait, that kid we saw save the puppy is the son of the fourth?" Anko was the first one of to ask.

"Yes, he is." The Hokage said with a grin.

All the girls looked at him, still with shocked looked on their faces.

"Wait, you knew?" Hana asked.

"Yes, the moment you told me about the boy you saw save the puppy, I knew instantly who it was." The Hokage said.

"Wait, that's why he sounded so familiar when you told us about him earlier," Tsunade said with a snap of her fingers. Everyone at the Hokage's desk looked at her with a weird expression.

"Remember when Sakura and Ino were brought in yesterday, they told us about a blonde boy name Naruto who saved them from Mizuki and his man." Tsunade said.

"Oh, yes, now I remember." Shizune said.

"Wait, the person who stopped Mizuki's man, and than made Mizuki into a human campfire was him?" Kurenai asked with surprise.

"Yes, it was." The Hokage said with another grin.

"Wow!" Anko and Hana both said together.

"Um, sir, isn't he also the container of the Kyubi?" Kurenai asked. Everyone at the desk raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a weird look.

"Is that a problem, Kurenai-Chan?" The Hokage asked.

"Wait, sir, please, no, I didn't mean it like that. I know he's only the container of the demon. The only reason I brought it up was because I don't think everyone is going to see like that." She explained at she pointed at all the other ninja.

When the Hokage and everyone else at the desk looked at the ninja in the room, most of the ninja had either looks of disgust or anger on their faces when they looked at Naruto.

"Even after thirteen years, they still harbor anger at the boy for something he didn't asked for." The Hokage said sadly.

"And if most of the shinobi still harbor anger towards him, the villagers will also." Tsunade said.

"Well, I'm not too worried. For the last thirteen years, he's stayed with his aunt and uncle, and was trained very well, so he can take care of himself." The Hokage said.

"Well, this looks like it's going to be very interesting exam." Tsunade said. Everyone but the Hokage nodded in agreement.

**(Back at the Academy)**

"Now you two, my name is Iruka, and I'll be your teacher for the Genin exam today. Now I won't lie to you, I was a little wary of letting you two into the exam since I have no knowledge of your ninja training. The Hokage reassured me that you two would have no problems with the exam, especially since you're the son of the fourth. This is going to be one of the most interesting exams I have ever given." Iruka said pointing at Naruto. Naruto just gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now, the Genin exam usually only has three parts to it: the written test, the Taijutsu test, and finally you must be able to do the _Henge no Jutsu_ and the _Bunshin no Jutsu_to pass. This year, though, the Hokage has added an additional test for you all." Almost everyone in class let out a groan.

"Don't worry; this will be a very easy test. All you have to do for this test is a Ninjutsu. It can be any Ninjutsu you want, one you just learned, one you made up, or one of you families Ninjutsu's. It can also be a Ninjutsu of any level as well, so if you can do a Jonin level Ninjutsu, then you can do that for the test. Or, if you can do a Genin level Ninjutsu, instead, you can. If you don't know any other Ninjutsu, you can always do one of the Academy Ninjutsu for the test as well." He finished.

As Iruka let what he said sink into the class, he went to his desk and pulled out some papers in one of his desk drawer.

"Now, we will start with the test first. Then, afterwards we will go outside to do the shuriken and kunai throw." He said as he handed out the test.

"Now, when I say start, you will have one hour to complete the test. Now, there are ten questions on the test. You must get at least seven of them right to pass, okay?" All the students nodded their heads that they understood.

"All right, begin." Soon, everyone grabbed their pencils and began writing on the test as fast as they could.

The only one's not writing in a rush were Shikamaru, because his to lazy to write fast, Sasuke, because it would ruin his broody image. Hanabi wasn't because, like Sasuke, she had an image to hold up. Tayuya knew all the answers and wasn't in too much of a rush to finish it, since they had an hour to do it. Finally, Naruto who, like Tayuya, knew all the answers to the test, but the only reason he didn't bother writing anything was because he was having a chat with Kyubi.

"**Could they make this test any easier?**"

'_Well, it is a test for them to become Genin's, you know._' He pointed out to the fox demon.

"**But still, even you knew all this stuff by the time you were seven.**" The fox woman said.

'_Yeah, but don't forget aunt Chi-Chi can become really strict when it comes to studying. Even uncle Goku is scared of her when she's like that._' Suddenly, Naruto snapped his fingers inside of his mind.

'_That's it; we'll talk to the Hokage and see if aunt Chi-Chi could be the teacher next year. She'll make sure everyone knows Jonin level material by the time they become Genin._' Naruto said with a laugh.

"**To tell you the truth, that's not a bad idea.**" Kyubi said.

"**Anyway, we need to talk about this whole Genin test. As you know, this is just a prequel to the real Genin test.**" Naruto just rolled his eyes.

'_Yes, Kyubi-Chan, I know that this is just a series of test they put us through so they can weed out those who don't make the standard and the rest will be put into teams. And then are Jonin instructors will then give us the real Genin exam, which is to test us to see if we can work together as a team._' He said.

"**Yes, that's correct, but this test also sees what teams you will be in. Like say if you are the weakest one when you pass the test, you will then be put on a team with the strongest student. But if you are the strongest, then you will be put on a team with the weakest student.**" Kyubi explained.

'_So, if I play being the weakest student, then I will end up with either the brooding Uchiha, or the stuck up Hyuga. But if I play the strongest, then I will end up with the weakest people on my team, which wouldn't be too bad. I will probably end up with that Nara kid on my team, since he doesn't seem like the one to put to much effort in anything, but still I don't want to show off to much of my strength._' Naruto thought about what to do.

"**I think it would be best for you to get about fifth or sixth place in the strongest category. This way, you don't have to show off a lot but still show everyone you're no weakling.**" Kyubi suggested.

'_I agree, so how should I do these test?_' Kyubi thought about it for a minute.

"**Well, obviously, you should only get seven of the questions on this test right, since that's all you need to pass the written part.**" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"**Now, in the Taijutsu test, you will most likely have a Taijutsu only battle, with one of the other students to see how good your Taijutsu is. You should either lose but make it look like you put up a good fight, or win but make it look like you put a lot of effort into the fight.**" Again Naruto nodded his head.

"**Now for the **_**Henge no Jutsu**_**, and the **_**Bunshin no Jutsu.**_** Thanks to that annoying red head, you were finally able to get the **_**Bunshin no Jutsu**_** down, so we don't have to worry about that. In this part, all you have to do is the Genjutsu just don't do them to well. Maybe make your Bunshin's come out a little paler then you, and when you do the Henge, make sure you make a mistake or two.**" Kyubi said.

'_Well, what about the last test?_' Naruto asked.

"**Well, with the last test, I think we should have a little fun, since you have to lose or come in third or fourth place in most of the other tests. I think you can show off a bit in this last one, especially since this test is for showing off.**" Kyubi said with a grin.

'_The Hokage is most likely watching this whole exam, isn't he?_' He asked.

"**Most likely, especially since he did add the last test for the exam. I'm also betting a lot of other ninja are watching as well to see how the Uchiha will do…why do you ask?**" Kyubi asked curiously.

'_I just thought of the perfect Ninjutsu to use for the final exam._' Naruto said with a grin.

"**Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?**" Kyubi asked.

'_Maybe._' Naruto replied with a grin still on his face.

"**Naruto, you know if you do that Ninjutsu, it might just make people even madder at you**" Kyubi said.

'_I don't care, if they can't see me for who I really am, and not a demon, than forget them._' Naruto said without a care.

"**Technically, you're a half demon because of me/**" Kyubi pointed out.

"_That's still not the point, and you know that Kyubi-Chan._' Naruto said.

"**I know I just felt like pointing it out, that's all.**" Kyubi said with a shrug. Naruto just shook his head.

"**Now, get back to your test, you only have ten minutes left, so finish it.**" With that said Naruto got out of his conversation with Kyubi, and started on his test.

"Times up!" Iruka called.

"Now it's time for the Taijutsu test. For this test, I will call two names and those two will fight using Taijutsu only. I will grade you on the Taijutsu you use. If you use the Academy Taijutsu, it's worth ten points. Using any higher level Taijutsu is worth additional point, so if you use a Genin level Taijutsu it's worth an extra ten points, a Chunin level Taijutsu is worth twenty extra points, and so on and so forth. Also, the winner of the test will get additional ten points, and depending on the way the match goes you can win additional points. Like say if the person who won, won the match fast then they could win an additional ten points and if they used the Taijutsu style well they could win an additional ten points. But even the person who lost can win additional ten points depending on how well their defense was, and how long they can stay in the fight." He explained.

"Alright, let's see whom we have up first…how about Sakura Haruno and Hanabi Hyuga?" He said as he read off the names on his list.

Hanabi just had a smirk on her face as she walked into the middle of the platform, which was set up in the classroom. Sakura just looked scared out of her mind. She even thought about giving up right then and there, since she didn't have a chance to beat Hanabi. Just as she was about to raise her hand to give up, she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw that Naruto's hand was on her shoulder and he had a huge grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan." He said.

Sakura just gave back a weak smile and then turned and looked at Hanabi, who was smirking back at her, and Sakura's smile fell back into a frown.

"Sakura-Chan, I know you're scared, and you think you will lose to her and maybe you will." Sakura just frowned at him more.

"But just because you might lose doesn't mean you should give up. If you just give up, than everyone is just going to think you're weak and all you are ever going to be is weak. Sometimes, it's good to fight someone that is stronger. It teaches us how to become stronger and better. Always remember, you're becoming a ninja today, and being a ninja means you're going to fight opponents stronger than you. Sometimes you're going to fight those opponents by yourself, and you won't all was be able to give up." Naruto's little speech put a smile back on Sakura's face.

'_He's right; I can't keep giving up just because the person I'm fighting is stronger then me. If I do, I will just rely on other people to protect me for the rest of my life. Well, I refuse to be some stupid little girl who always needs someone to protect me because I'm too weak to do it myself_.' Sakura thought as she got up from her desk and walked towards Hanabi.

"**Are you sure about this? I mean, Hanabi is only person who can come close to beating Sasuke.**" Inner Sakura said.

'_Yes, I will probably lose, but I need to start fighting back, or people will just think of me as some weak little girl. Plus, I remember that Hanabi always strikes with her pointer finger and middle finger of her left hand at her opponent's chest when she doesn't think highly of them. I really don't think Hanabi thinks highly of me, so if I just calculate it right, I can dodge her strike. That should probably surprise her enough to allow me to get at least one hit in before she take's me out._' Sakura thought out.

"**Well then, let's give her a good right hook in her jaw.**" Inner Sakura said.

Once Sakura got to the middle of the platform as well, both she and Hanabi got into there Taijutsu stances.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted.

Like Sakura thought, Hanabi tried to strike Sakura's chest with her pointer and middle finger, but the key word was tried, since Sakura was able to dodge it. Also, like Sakura thought, her dodge caught Hanabi by surprise, which allowed Sakura to deliver a right hook right into Hanabi's jaw, making her stagger back a bit. Sakura just had a grin on her face until Hanabi looked at her with an angry scowl on her face as she started to growl. This time, Hanabi came at Sakura faster then last time, and this time, Sakura wasn't able to dodge the palm thrust that hit her in her chest, which sent her off the platform and to the ground, hard.

"Alright, the winner of this match is Hanabi Hyuga." Iruka said when he saw Sakura wasn't getting back up.

"Now, Hanabi, you used one of your family Taijutsu style's that is a Chunin level, which gets you thirty points from that, and you used it well and won the match very fast so that is twenty extra point, giving you a total of fifty points all together. Now, Sakura, you used the Academy Taijutsu so you get ten points. Plus, you were able to get a punch in so I will give you an extra five points given you a total of fifteen points." He told both of them.

"Alright, you two may go back to your desks." He said.

Hanabi just smirked as she walked back to her desk. Sakura tried to get up, but Hanabi's hit had made her light headed and it hurt her chest a lot to even try to get up. Suddenly, Sakura felt something grab underneath her and lift her up. She turned her head and saw a smiling Naruto.

"Good match, Sakura-Chan, you might not have won, but you gave her a great right hook. I would hate to be on the other side of that hit." Naruto said as he walked her back to their desk. Sakura just smiled back at him.

"Naruto, would it be okay if I just sat in your lap for now?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Sakura." He replied with a grin as he sat in his chair with Sakura in his lap.

Sakura got death glares from both Tayuya and Ino; she also got a third death glare but she couldn't see Kyubi's death glare, but she didn't care she just smiled as she nuzzled up to Naruto's chest.

"Well, since Sakura isn't sitting there, I'm taking her seat." Ino said irritated as she jumped over her desk and sat in the seat Sakura was sitting in earlier, next to Naruto.

"Alright, now the next match will be Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Iruka called out. When Choji stood up, Shikamaru just raised his hand.

"I forfeit." He said lazily. Most of the class looked at him.

"It will be too troublesome to go down and waste my energy fighting a match I will most likely lose. Plus, I will need my energy for the next two tests anyway, and I'm not going to fight my best friend." Shikamaru said. Choji just smiled at him.

"Alright then Shikamaru, you will score zero points for this part of the test. Choji, you will score only ten since we didn't get to see you're fighting style or anything." Iruka said. Choji just nodded and sat back down.

"Alright, let's move on." Iruka said as he looked at his list.

One by one, student's names were called and they fought each other. Naruto watched the matches, gauging how strong they were. The Inuzuka and Aburame both fought random students and both of them had won with out showing too much of their strength off. Hinata would have won her match if she didn't hold back so much. Naruto thought that she didn't like to hurt people. The guy with the scroll and Tayuya also both fought random students and both of them had won to.

"Alright, now let's have Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Shinigami for are next match." Iruka said. Suddenly, there was silence.

Sasuke just smirked as he walked down to the platform, like Hanabi did. Naruto just gave a smile to Sakura, who was still in his lap.

"Sorry Sakura, but I got my match now, so you're going to have to leave my lap for the time being." Naruto said.

He then lifted Sakura up and then set her back in his chair. Naruto then walked down to the platform, and smiled at Sasuke.

"Well, good luck." Naruto said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake. Sasuke just looked at it like it belonged to a rotten corpse.

"I don't need luck, I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said with an air of superiority.

"If you don't start deflating that ego soon, it's going to get you in more trouble then you can handle." Naruto replied back. Sasuke just grunted at him.

"Well, let's make this a good match, okay?" Naruto said as he slipped in to a Taijutsu position.

"You may be the fourth's son, but you're still no match for me. You'll be down on the ground in a few seconds." Sasuke said as he slipped into his Taijutsu stance as well.

**(At The Hokage Tower**)

"This looks like it's going to be a good match." one of the ninja's in the office said.

"Fifty zenny say's that Sasuke will win," another shinobi said.

"A hundred say's the Uchiha take's him out in ten seconds." said another.

"I say two hundred that he will take down the brat in five seconds."

"Three hundred."

"Two hundred and fifty."

More and more bets were place, and Hana and Anko were starting to get angry because everyone was placing the bets on the Uchiha, and not one person put a bet on there blonde cutie.

"Alright, that's enough!" Everyone turned to see Hana and Anko standing up, angry looks were on their faces.

"I bet five hundred zenny that Naruto will pulverize the Uchiha." Hana said.

"I second that bet but I will put up seven hundred zenny." Anko said.

"Yeah right, like that brat could beat Uchiha." one of the ninja's said.

"Yeah, he may be the son of the fourth, but he's nothing than a demon brat who should have stayed where he was." Another ninja said.

"YEAH!" the rest agreed.

"That's enough, that person is the container of the demon fox, not the demon fox himself. I will bet a thousand zenny that he will beat the Uchiha brat." Everyone looked at surprise at Kurenai, who was the one who said it.

After a few seconds, Kurenai realized what she just blurted out. Everyone was still looking at her in shock. She turned her head and saw that the Hokage, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Hana were also giving her weird looks.

"Um…I need the money." Kurenai said with a nervous laugh. Hana and Anko just rose their eyebrows at her, not believing her but they weren't going to press the issue for the time being.

"Alright Kurenai, you're on." Asuma said.

"Yeah and how about we raise the stakes. Besides the money, how about if we win, you each have to have one date with us at anytime we wish for three months?" Kakashi said.

"Alright, but if we win, you and Asuma stop trying to flirt with us, and never ask us out again forever." Anko said with a smirk.

Kakashi and Asuma thought about it for a few seconds, but they both thought that Sasuke wouldn't lose since he was a protégé and an Uchiha so they agreed to the deal.

'_Hm, this boy could make me some money._' Tsunade thought.

"Alright, I'm going to place a thousand wait, make that two thousand zenny on Naruto taking out the Uchiha brat." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Of course I am. What can go wrong?" Tsunade replied and questioned.

Suddenly, Shizune took out a thick scroll and unrolled it. The scroll hit the ground and rolled to the other side of the room, where it stopped when it hit the wall. If it weren't for the wall it would have gone a lease a couple more feet.

"Shizune, what is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, every time I think something is wrong, you ask me what can go wrong, so I decided to make a list of all the things that can go wrong. About half of these things have happen to us." Shizune explained.

Tsunade had a sweat drop on the back of her head and her left eye was twitching. She could also hear the Hokage trying to cover up his laughing.

"Now, where should I start?" Shizune asked herself out loud.

"Give me that." Tsunade said as she took the scroll from Shizune and ripped it to bit's.

"I do have copies, just so you know." Shizune said which just made Tsunade growl at her.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." both Ino and Sakura said.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said as he smiled at the two and waved at them.

"Begin." Iruka said.

Sasuke took advantage of the situation, and sent a right punch at Naruto's face, while he was still waving at the two girls.

"Naruto, watch out!" both of the girls yelled.

Naruto turned just in time for Sasuke punch to hit him dead center in the face, which would most likely break a person's nose when hit like that. Now the reaction most people expected would be for blood to start coming from a broken nose, and for Naruto to most likely grab his face and fall to the ground crying in pain.

But the only person who cried out in pain was Sasuke, who pulled his fist back and started to wave his hand, like he just punched something hard.

"Goddamn it, what the hell is his face made of, steel or something?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Wow that was a pretty good punch." Sasuke looked and saw Naruto grinning at him. Sasuke saw that Naruto didn't have a broken nose. Hell, he didn't even have a bruise on his face. It looked like he didn't even touch him.

Seeing Naruto smile at him with out even a bruise on his face made Sasuke very mad. Forgetting the pain in his hand, he threw another right hook at Naruto, which Naruto just dodged by a few centimeters. Sasuke tried again, this time with a left hook, but once again, Naruto just dodged it. Sasuke just kept throwing left and right punches, which Naruto kept dodging. Naruto finally got tired of dodging, so he grabbed Sasuke left hand which he tried to hit Naruto with. He then tried to hit Naruto with his right fist but Naruto also caught that.

Sasuke then tried an upper kick him with his left foot, but again Naruto dodged it, but he had to let go of Sasuke as he fell up into the air. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto again, but Naruto bent backwards to dodge the kick. Sasuke then used gravity to his advantage, sending a punch at Naruto as he fell towards him. Naruto twisted slightly while he was still bending backwards to dodge the punch. Sasuke used his palm to land on and did a whirl kick, finally hitting Naruto right in his mid back, which caused Naruto to hit the ground and roll a bit.

Sasuke smirked as he got up, but soon his smirk turned into a sneer as he saw Naruto get up too, with a grin on his face as well.

"I see you finally got a hit in." Naruto said. Sasuke just growled.

"Come Naruto, kick his ass!" Ino yelled out.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke turned to the two girls, and sent both of them deaths glare and growled at them. Both of the girls shrank back, scared of him, but after a second both girls sent glares back at him, which just made him growl more.

"What's wrong, don't like it when some of the girls cheer for me?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I should be thanking you." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"For what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"For getting those two off my back." Sasuke pointed at Ino and Sakura.

"They were my most annoying fan girls ever. They've asked me out some many times, I've lost count, and each time I said no, you would have thought after the fiftieth time they would get it. But I guess there just too stupid to get that through their head. Did you know that they even ruined their friendship over me? You see, a few years' back they were best friends, but once they realized that they both liked me, they gave up their friendship and became rivals. So, I should thank you for getting those two pests out of my hair finally." Sasuke explained with a smirk.

Naruto looked over to the girls, and saw their sad faces. It looked like they were about to cry, which made Naruto very angry

"You know, I was going to let you win this match, but now, I'm going to pound your head in for that comment." Naruto growled at him.

"You may have been lucky with those last couple of dodges, but this time, I'm going all out on you." Sasuke said with a glare.

Sasuke then went towards Naruto at blistering speeds. Sasuke cocked his right hand back to deliver a punch at Naruto's face. Once again, Naruto dodged the punch and did a sweep kick knocking Sasuke's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back with a thud. Sasuke then did the same type of flip that Naruto did back in rock country a while back. **(A/N if anyone knows what this flip is call please tell me)**

Sasuke then did a mid air spin kick at Naruto's head, but Naruto ducked down to dodge it, and when Sasuke's back was to him while he was still doing the spin kick, Naruto hit him in the middle of his back with a palm thrust. This sent Sasuke a few feet forward where he hit the ground and rolled a few more feet before he stopped himself. Sasuke turned back to the blonde boy with an angry look. Naruto just grinned right back at him, which made Sasuke even madder. Sasuke charged at Naruto, throwing wild punches at him, which Naruto dodged each one by a few centimeters.

"I think it's time I showed you a Taijutsu technique that my Uncle Goku showed me back when I was just five." Naruto said as he deflected one of Sasuke's punches, making go the other way.

"_Jan Ken Scissors!_" Naruto then poked Sasuke right in the eyes with two of his fingers.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch, you poked me in the eyes!" Sasuke yelled at him as he put his hand over his eyes, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to what he said.

"_Jan Ken Paper!_" Naruto then struck at his chest with a left palm thrust, knocking the wind out of Sasuke and pushing him off the ground by a few inches.

"_Jan Ken Rock!_" Finally, Naruto hit Sasuke in the jaw with a right hook, sending the Uchiha back a few feet, before he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, I don't think he's getting back up anytime soon." Naruto said with a grin as he turned around and began walking back towards his desk.

But this time, Naruto was wrong. Sasuke did get up and Sasuke looked at the blonde boy angrily and watching Naruto walk away from him made him even angrier. Lost in his own rage Sasuke stood up and started to race at Naruto while doing a set of hand signs.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" Sasuke released a giant ball of fire straight at Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out!" Ino shouted.

Naruto turned around just in time to see the fireball hit him, covering him in a blaze of flames that completely consumed him. Everyone just looked shocked at what they just saw happen. Even everyone at the Hokage tower who were watching them were shocked to see what the Uchiha did. The only person who wasn't shocked was Sasuke, who just had a grin on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed that, you son of a bitch." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Actually, it was quite enjoyable." A voice said from the fire that covered Naruto. Sasuke then stared at the fire in shock.

Suddenly, a burst of energy came from inside of the fire, putting it out, and there stood Naruto, a grin on his face, and not so much as burn mark was on him. Hell, his clothes didn't even have scorch marks on them.

"How…How…How did you?" But Sasuke couldn't finish. He was just too surprised to see Naruto standing there without so much as a burn from his fire attack.

"What, did you really expected that little spark to hurt me. My cousin Hiei is a fire master, and he set me on fire more times then I could count. So if you want to try and burn me, you're going to have to step it up a couple of notches." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke just growled at him angrily, and charged at him again, and once again Sasuke tried to hit Naruto with a right hook. But as Naruto grabbed it with his left hand, Sasuke tried to pull his fist back, but Naruto held on to it tight. Sasuke then tried to kick Naruto in the head with his right foot, hoping to either hit Naruto, or to make Naruto let go of his fist, or a combination of both. But, Naruto used his other hand to grab Sasuke's foot. Sasuke was starting to get angry, again, and tried to hit Naruto with his left fist, thinking he would connect this time since Naruto was holding both his arm and leg and wouldn't be able to block this hit. But Naruto leaned his head and dodged the hit. Before Sasuke could try and hit him again, Naruto twisted his body as he threw Sasuke behind him. Just before Sasuke hit the ground, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled like a ball a few feet before he skid him self to a stop. Sasuke turned back at Naruto with angry look that seemed to be glued to his face.

"You know, technically, you're disqualified from this test since you used a Ninjutsu in a Taijutsu only match, but I'll let that slide because I want to knock your skull in." Naruto said as he slipped back into a Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke once again growled at Naruto as he once again charged at Naruto. He tried once more to hit Naruto in the face with a right hook. But, Naruto ducked under the punch, and before Sasuke could do anything else, Naruto shot up delivering an upper right hook into Sasuke's jaw, sending Sasuke flying backwards. Sasuke felt his jaw almost break from Naruto's punch. Sasuke landed on the ground with a loud thud as his body bounced a couple of times before it stopped.

"I doubt he's going to get back up for that one this time." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke.

As did everyone else. After a second, everyone saw Sasuke left hand starting to rise slowly, as well as his head, but after a few more seconds Sasuke's hand and head fell back to the ground as he slipped into lala land.

"I winner is Naruto Shinigami." Iruka finally said after a few minutes.

There was silence in the room for about a minute or two. Suddenly, the room burst into cheers, the loudest were from Ino, Sakura, and Tayuya.

"Way to go, Naruto-kun!" Ino said.

"I knew you could do it!" Sakura had said.

"Yeah, you put that bastard into his place!" Tayuya yelled out.

Naruto just grinned shyly as he scratched the back of his head, walking back to his desk.

**(Back at the Hokage Tower)**

"Come on, pay up, you bastards!" Anko shouted.

"Yeah, Naruto won fair and square, so time to pay up." Hana added.

"Oh man, my wife is going to kill me when she finds out we can't take that trip." A ninja said.

"You, man? My girlfriend is going to leave me when she finds out I can't take her out for at least three months." Another ninja said.

"See, I told you nothing would go wrong." Tsunade said, as she practically drooled over all the money that was in front of her.

Soon, she was daydreaming about all the things she would do with the money. After a little while, she broke out of her daydream, and decided to look over her money again, but when she did she noticed that it was gone. She started to look around for it to see where it went when. She saw Shizune counting up the money and putting them in different size piles.

"Shizune, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I'm counting up the money and putting each set in a pile for each bill and debt we owe. Luckily, you won enough money to pay them all off, so will be debt free after this." Shizune said as she kept counting the money.

"Oh, come on Shizune, let's forget about the debts for now and go to a casino. We can increase it by ten times there. Than, we can pay the bills and debts off and still have plenty left over." Tsunade said as she tried to grab the money, but Shizune just slapped her hand away.

"No, we will pay them off now so we don't have to worry about it anymore." Shizune said as she continued counting the money. Tsunade just looked at her grumpily.

"But, we will have a bit of money left over after all the bills and debts are paid off." Shizune added, which lightened Tsunade's mood considerably.

"Really, then why don't you just give me the extra money?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Alright, here you go." Shizune said, as she handed Tsunade one zenny.

"What, one zenny, that's it?" Tsunade said, surprised. Shizune just nodded her head, and went back to counting the money. Tsunade just looked at the zenny sadly.

"That reminds me, Tsunade, you owe me a zenny." With that, the Hokage yanked the zenny out of Tsunade's hand.

"After winning all that money, I don't even get to spend one cent of it." Tsunade pouted sadly.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Alright, now on to the next test." Iruka said once everyone had completed the Taijutsu test and Sasuke was revived.

"Now, for this part, you all will use the _Henge no Jutsu_ to transform into me, and then you will us the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ to make three copies of yourselves. Now this part is worth most of your grade, so even if you didn't score too many points on your other tests, if you can do this two Ninjutsu's, you will pass." Iruka explained.

One by one, Iruka called each student's name and they would come up and do the two Ninjutsu's. Every one did them right, excepted for Sasuke, who decided to show off and make twenty copies of himself, and Hanabi, who made ten of herself. When Naruto's name was called he came up and did the _Henge no Jutsu_ making him self look like Iruka, with only two slight mistakes. He than did the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ and made three of himself like he was suppose to only they looked a bit paler then himself.

"Good job, Naruto, thou you should have made the scar on my nose a bit longer and my hair color a bit darker. You should probably put a bit more charka in you Bunshin, so they don't look so pale, but they are still passable, so you can sit down now." Iruka said.

"Thank you." The blonde saiyan said with a grin, as he walked back to his desk. Tayuya just shoot him a suspicious look

"What?" Naruto asked, once he sat down with Sakura back in his lap. Tayuya just stared at him for a few more seconds, but than turned to look to the front of the class. Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Alright class, just one last test and you will become ninja." Iruka said. Most of the class cheered.

"Now, for the last test, all you have to do is a Ninjutsu. It can be any Ninjutsu you want. It could be one of the Academy Ninjutsu, a Jonin level Ninjutsu, a family Ninjutsu, or even a Ninjutsu you made up yourself." He explained.

"Alright, now, would you like to start us off first Hanabi?" He asked the younger Hyuga girl.

Hanabi just gave a smirk before she got up from her desk and walked to the first of the room. After a few seconds, she got in front of the class. A swirl of leave's surrounded her. The moment the leaves left, she was gone from where she stood. Everyone heard a whistle and turned to see that Hanabi was on the other side of the classroom with a smirk still on her face.

"That was an excellent _Shunshin no Jutsu_ Hanabi." Iruka said.

"Alright Naruto, would you like to go next?" Iruka asked.

"Actually sir, I would like to go last, if that's okay?" Naruto replied.

"You know, so I can rest up and build up my energy." Naruto added.

"Of course. Alright, now Sasuke, we already saw you perform _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu._" Ino, Sakura, and Tayuya all glared at the brooding Uchiha at this point, but he just ignored it.

"So you don't have to do this part." Iruka finish.

Iruka went through his list and called each student up and they would come up and do a Ninjutsu. Most of them did the Academy Ninjutsu's, like Sakura who did the _Bunshin no Jutsu,_ since she didn't know any other Ninjutsu's. Some did different one's, like Shino, who used his _Mushi Yose no Jutsu_ to call forth all the bugs nearby, which crept out half of the girls in class. Tayuya used her family's heritage and whistled, casting a Genjutsu on everyone in the room who wasn't strong enough to dispel it. Which was only Naruto the second it was cast, Sasuke and Hanabi who were able to do it in about fifteen seconds, to make everyone think they went color blind? Kiba used his family's _Shikyaku no Jutsu,_ and Hinata made a charka shield. Choji used his family's _Nikudan Sensha_ to make himself into a giant human ball. Ino decided to show off and used her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ to make Sakura make farting noises, which made Sakura very angry at Ino. After that, Shikamaru also used his family's Ninjutsu the _Kagemane no Jutsu,_ to make Iruka do what he did. The boy with the drawing scroll, whose name was reviled to be Sai, used the _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_.

"Alright Naruto, it's your turn now." Iruka said once everyone else had gone.

Naruto just gave off a small smirk as he lifted Sakura off of his lap again and sat her in his chair. Naruto still had a smirk on his face once he was in front of the class.

"The Ninjutsu I'm about to do has only been mastered by two people from this village and probably hasn't been seen in the last thirteen years, since the maker of this Ninjutsu had died protecting this village." Naruto said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, in confusion, trying to think of the Ninjutsu Naruto was talking about.

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

Like everyone in the school, all the people in the Hokage office were looking at each other in confusion, trying to figure out the Ninjutsu Naruto was talking about.

'_Could he really have already master that Ninjutsu?_" The Hokage thought as he smoked on his pipe.

'_Then again, I shouldn't be to surprise if he did, with the people who raised the boy._' The Hokage just grinned as he continued to smoke on his pipe.

"Sir, do you know what Ninjutsu he is speaking of?" Kurenai asked when she saw the Hokage grin.

"Yeah, what Ninjutsu was only mastered by two people in this village?" Anko asked Hana just nodded her head, wanting to know as well.

"I believe I do know the Ninjutsu Naruto is speaking of." The Hokage said with a grin still on his face.

"Sensei, he couldn't be talking about that Ninjutsu, could he?" Tsunade asked with a shocked expression.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?" The Hokage commented.

**(Back with Naruto, once again)**

Naruto just continued to smirk as he watched everyone in the class talking or thinking of what Ninjutsu Naruto was talking about, but so far, no one knew what Ninjutsu he was talking about.

Naruto placed out his palm, which made everyone in the class go quiet, as they watched to see what Ninjutsu Naruto was going to do. Suddenly, a ball of swirling orange energy appeared in Naruto's hand.

"_Rasegan!_" Naruto said before he smashed the ball of energy into the wall close to him. The Rasegan drilled through the wall, ripping a big chunk out of it.

Everyone in the room just stared in shock, for half of them never seen a technique like that, and the other half were only told about this technique by there parents or grandparents, who had seen the fourth use it before. Now, they were seeing it for themselves, being used the son of the fourth himself.

**(Back at the Hokage Tower again)**

Just like everyone in the class, everyone there were shocked to see one of the moves that the fourth was famous for, being used by the fourth's son, or as many of them thought of him as the demon. Except for the Hokage, who just had a giant grin on his face as he smoked his pipe and watched Naruto use his father's technique?

"Sensei's technique." Kakashi said quietly to himself.

"The _Rasegan._ Isn't that the fourth's move?" Anko asked.

"Yes, it is, my grandmother told me about it." Kurenai said still shocked.

"Yes, it is a technique that the fourth himself made. The only other person from Konoha who knows of the technique is my old student and the fourth's old sensei from when he was a Genin, Jiraiya." The Hokage said.

"So, how did he learn it?" Tsunade asked. The Hokage just grinned at her.

"You may all leave now. That was the last test, so you may all get back to work." the Hokage said.

Most of the ninja there left, still trying to get over the shock of what they saw. The only one's that stayed were Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"Sensei, how did that boy learn that technique?" Tsunade asked again.

"Yes, I to would like to know how he learned my sensei's technique." Kakashi stated.

"There's only two people who know about that move, and I doubt Jiraiya taught it to him, since he would have told us that he took the fourth's son as an apprentice. Since the boy's father is dead, how could he learn his father's move?" Tsunade asked starting to get a bit upset.

"Actually, Tsunade-Chan, you're wrong, there is someone else you knew the _Rasegan._" The Hokage replied.

"No, that's a lie. Only my sensei and Jiraiya knew that technique." Kakashi said angrily.

"No, Jiraiya and Arashi are the only two from the village that know that technique." Everyone just looked at the Hokage confused.

"You see, when Arashi was sixteen, he went on his first solo mission, but something happened, and Arashi never returned. We all thought he died on the mission, until he returned two year's later with a young woman, you all came to know to be his wife Yori. Well when I asked him where he was, he told me about how he ended up in a _far_ away land, where he met an elderly lady by the name of Genkai, who is probably older and even stronger than you, Tsunade-Chan." Tsunade gave a huff at this.

"Well, while he was there the woman took him as her first student, and taught him some of her most powerful techniques. One of those techniques is what gave Arashi the idea for the _Rasegan_. After he mastered the _Rasegan,_ he showed her it, and she to learned how to do it, thou from what Arashi told me, she learned to master it much faster then him and Jiraiya." The Hokage explained.

"Wait, sir, I thought you said that Arashi came back in two year's?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he did. Why to you ask?" The Hokage asked back curiously.

"Well, if he returned two years later, how did he show her his technique. I mean, it took him three years to complete it?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, well, you see every few month or years, Arashi would return to the far away land to visit her. That is why your sensei would be gone at times." Hokage explained.

"But wait that still doesn't explain how he learned it. You said he went to live with Yori's brother?" Tsunade asked.

"He did, but she lived not to far from there. That's how he met Yori in the first place. So, Naruto may have been living with his uncle, but Genkai also helped raise and train the boy. That's how he learned his father's technique." The Hokage explained. Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Well, you three may leave. I wish to talk to Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune alone, please." The Hokage said.

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with you two later than." Hana said as she left with Asuma and Kakashi.

"Sir, what do you need?" Kurenai asked once the others were gone.

"Well, it has to do with you being a sensei for your first Genin team." The Hokage said which shocked Kurenai.

"I know you have only been a Jonin for about a month, but I would like to be a sensei of a Genin team. Anko will also be a sensei for your Genin team as well." The Hokage added.

"Hokage sir, I thought Genin teams only had one sensei. Do you not think I'm skilled enough too handle the team myself?" Kurenai asked, a bit saddened.

"No, of course not, you are more then capable to handle a team yourself, but the reason I'm pairing you up with Anko is because the two Genin's that you are both going to be sensei's to are going to require you two to help train them." The Hokage explained.

"I swear, if it's that Uchiha asshole, or that bitch of a Hyuga girl, I'm going to quit as a ninja." Anko said.

The Hokage chuckled a bit.

"No, No Anko-Chan, you two will not be their sensei's. Actually, I think you're going to like who you will be sensei to." The Hokage said a bit cryptic

"Who will be are two students?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"You're two students will be Tayuya and Naruto." The Hokage said with a smile. Anko had hearts in her eyes when hearing Naruto's name, and Kurenai grinned slightly when she heard his name, but covered it before anyone saw, but the Hokage caught the grin.

'_Um, she to has a crush on our blonde boy. I guess he beats his father's time record for get a fan club so fast, especially with the older woman._' The Hokage thought to himself.

"So, our Genin team will be the girl Tayuya and Naruto?" Kurenai asked just to make sure.

"Yes, and of course, you will have a third person, but I haven't decided on who it will be yet." The Hokage replied.

"How can you know who two of the members are and not the third?" Anko asked.

"Yes, especially since both Tayuya and Naruto are very strong, and it wouldn't be a very balanced team" The red eye Jonin replied.

"Well, I have a couple of reasons for teaming Tayuya and Naruto up. One being Tayuya is new to this village and doesn't know anyone, and she is quiet rough around the edges, so I doubt she will be able to work with anyone else very well, since it looks like Naruto is the only person to be able to keep her calm. Plus, Naruto will most likely want her on his team anyway, since he probably doesn't trust anyone else to be on a team with her." The Hokage said.

"Sir, I have another question. Not that I'm complaining, but why do you wish for us to be their sensei?" Anko asked. Kurenai nodded, also wanting to know this.

"Well, I have a couple of reasons for you two being their sensei's" The Hokage said.

"Kurenai, the reason I would like you to be Naruto sensei is because Naruto's Taijutsu skills are up to pare with Gai's, maybe even a bit past his, so there is no reason to have Asuma be his sensei. Also, Naruto has tons of Ninjutsu's and other techniques under his belt from training with his family so Kakashi won't be to good of a sensei for him. Especially since I will have Kakashi be the sensei of Sasuke team and he will most likely train Sasuke more then his other students. Plus, one of the people that helped raise Naruto sent me a note that told me that Naruto has poor skills when it comes to Genjutsu and you are the best Genjutsu master in the village. So, you will be the best sensei for Naruto." Kurenai blushed at this "The reason I want you to be Tayuya's sensei as well is because her family has an able to cast illusions with sound waves and I think with your help she will be able to be come a great Genjutsu master herself." The Hokage explained.

"Now, Anko the reason I would like you to be a sensei for Tayuya is because I would like you to help her get us to the village and everything."

"No offense, sir, but Kurenai can do that just as well as me, if not better." Anko said.

"Yes, but you have a lot more in common with her then Kurenai does." Anko just gave the Hokage a confusing look.

"Because she, too, was trained by Orochimaru." everyone gasped at the Hokage.

"Wait, you mean she's from -"

"Sound? Yes, she is." The Hokage finished for Anko.

"But sensei, isn't that risky to have some one from Orochimaru's village here?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, she's probably a spy for that snake-bastard. She probably even has the curse seal on her neck." Anko said angrily.

"You're right Anko, she does have a curse seal but she is no threat to us or the village, for Orochimaru no longer has control over her anymore." Every one looked at him suspiciously, but the Hokage just grinned.

"But sir, how do you know for sure that Orochimaru no longer has control over her?" Anko asked.

"Well, I know because it's the reason I want you to be Naruto's other sensei, and why you are here Tsunade. You see, Naruto has done the one thing you or I haven't been able to do. He has found a way from to completely suppress Orochimaru's curse seal." Once again, everyone's eye just about bulged from their heads with shock at what they found out.

"H…How?" Anko asked.

The Hokage then started to explain to them how Naruto was able to suppress the curse seal and how it worked. Everyone was still in shock from how the seal Naruto made worked. Tsunade didn't know to whether be happy that they finally have a way to suppress Orochimaru curse seal, or to be mad for the fact the person who did it is no more then thirteen years old. Anko just fell in love with Naruto, even more now that she knew he could free her completely from her old master Orochimaru. Kurenai was just amazed with the skills Naruto had and couldn't wait to see what other skills this boy had. Shizune was also amazed by Naruto's skills for he was able to find away to suppress the curse seal when even her sensei wasn't able to.

"I'm going to talk to Naruto to seal your curse seal away as well. Also, you could probably teach him some of the stuff that Orochimaru taught you. Usually, Orochimaru kept most of his techniques secret. You, Anko, are probably one of the few people who know most of his techniques. I doubt even Tayuya knows any of his techniques, so I would like you to teach them some of his techniques, alright?" Anko just nodded she would.

"Now Tsunade, I'm going to also set it up for you and Naruto to work together from time to time, for even with the seal Naruto made to suppress the curse seal, Orochimaru will still have a small string to people who have the curse seal. Even with the seal Naruto made, it may be strong for the time but Orochimaru may in time get stronger, so that he can control them again. Naruto is still looking for a way to completely remove the curse seal, so I would like you to work with Naruto, and help each other to find away to get rid of the curse seal once and for all." The Hokage said.

"Of course, sensei." was the only thing Tsunade said.

"Well, that will be all. I will see you tomorrow when you come by to get your paper for which teams you got." The Hokage said.

With that, the girls left. Tsunade and Shizune disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while Kurenai and Anko just walked out of the office, where they met Hana outside.

"So, what did the Hokage want?" Hana asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me and Kurenai that we will be Naruto's sensei, that's all" Anko said like it was no big thing but had a small grin on her face.

"What? You've got to be kidding!" Hana said, but Kurenai just shook her head that they were telling the truth.

"Oh man, you guy's are so lucky. I wish I was a Jonin." Hana said. Anko just had a giant grin on her face and Kurenai had a small smile on but hid it from them.

**(Once again back with Naruto)**

"The _Rasegan._That is quiet an impressive Ninjutsu. Thank you, Naruto." Iruka said, still a bit shocked.

Naruto just smiled as he walked back to his desk and sat down after he got Sakura back into his lap.

"Well, you have all passed your test and I would like to be the first to congratulate all of you on becoming ninja. Now, if you thought things were tough now, things are just going to get tougher. But I won't bore you with speeches, since most of you are going to be celebrating with your family tonight. As you leave the room, I will hand you your headbands as you leave." Suddenly a Chunin appeared and whispered something in Iruka's ear, and then the Chunin disappeared.

"Naruto, the Hokage would like to see you." Iruka said.

"Alright." He replied as he got up to leave, but before he did that, he turned to the three girls.

"Tell everyone that wants to train with us to meet at training ground fifteen." He said. The three girls nodded and with that, Naruto left.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage?" Naruto asked once he reached the Hokage office.

"Yes, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about. The first is about your Genin team. I'm guessing you want Tayuya to be on your team?" The Hokage questioned.

"Yes sir, I would like that very much. I was actually going to talk to you about that." Naruto replied.

"Well, don't worry, it has already been done. Now the second thing I wanted to talk to you about is that you will have two senseis. One of the sensei's was once the apprentice to Orochimaru and was also given a curse seal some time back and I would like it if you could seal hers away like you did for Tayuya. But, even with the technique I used to seal it away, Orochimaru could activated it with just a small amount of charka, so I would appreciate if you could help her." Hokage asked.

"Of course I'll help, I can seal her curse seal away as soon as she like's." Naruto replied.

"Thank you. Now, the last thing I would like to talk to you about is that I would like for you to work with an old student of mine. Her name is Tsunade. She is an amazing medic, one of the best and she has been looking for a way to suppress the curse seal herself, and she was quite surprised when I told her you found a way to do it. Since you are still looking for away to completely remove the curse seal, I thought it would be a good idea if you and she work together. She maybe able to help you find away to remove it for good." The old man said.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Naruto said.

"Good, I'll set up a day for you two to work together." The Hokage said.

"Is that all sir?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you may go." with that Naruto got up and walked towards the door to leave.

"Oh, wait Naruto, there is something else I would like to ask you." The Hokage asked. When Naruto reached the door, he just turned to look at him.

"I was wondering if you would like me to get some contractors to build you a home on your land." He asked. Naruto just grinned.

"No, that's okay, I'll do it myself." Naruto said, and with that, he left.

A few minutes later, Naruto was now standing in an empty field with tree's surrounding it. Than, with a flash of light, there were now one thousand Naruto's standing in the field.

"Alright guy's, start working on the new house. I want two hundred of you to work on the frame and body of the house, another two hundred working on plumbing, and another two hundred working on the electricity for the house. Another two hundred will work on making a training field and protection for the house, while the last two hundred will unpack and put things in their place okay." Naruto said and the other thousand Naruto's nodded their heads.

"Now, I got to go help start training some people. When I come back, I expect this to be done, okay?" The blonde saiyan fox said.

"You got it" The one thousand Naruto replied together. With that, the original Naruto left.

As Naruto walked through the forest, he heard something. He walked towards the sound to see a boy with black hair that was cut in a bowel shape. He also had giant eyebrows and was wearing a green spandex suit, and was kicking and punching at a log.

'_Hum I feel something wrong with the boy's charka._' Naruto thought.

"**Yes I feel it too, let's take a look use your demon eyes.**" With that, Naruto's eye's became red and silted and the white's of his eyes became black as night.

"Alright now, let's take a look and see what the problem is." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto's eye's pierced through the boy's body, showing him the boy's charka system, and what Naruto saw surprised him. The boy's charka system was completely messed up and disfigured. Some of the charka cords looked like they were tied in knots, while some were too small to even let charka pass through them.

'_His entire charka system is completely screwed up._' Naruto said.

"**I've heard something like this. When a mother die's during childbirth, before the umbilical cord is cut, the mother will sometimes end up sending a burst of charka through the umbilical cord. Since the umbilical cord connects both the mother and child to each other's charka cord, and since the child's charka cords haven't fully developed, the burst of charka will sometimes heavily damage the child's charka system. Much like this boy's charka system is, and as they grow, they will not be able to us Ninjutsu's or Genjutsu's.**" Kyubi explained.

'_Is there anyway to heal his charka system?_' Naruto asked.

"**Well, there may be a couple of demon and Namek healing techniques we can use, but we'll need to look them up and probably alter them a bit to work for the boy, but we can probably do it.**" Kyubi replied.

'_Okay, let's make sure we work on that. For now, let's get to know the kid._' Naruto said and Kyubi agreed with him.

"Hey there." Naruto said. As he walked out from the bushes, the boy stopped punching and kicking the tree.

"Oh, hello there, I've never seen you before in the village." The boy said.

"Oh, I'm new here. I just arrived yesterday. My name's Naruto, by the way." Naruto said.

"Well, hello Naruto, welcome to the village, my name is Rock Lee." The boy known as Rock Lee said.

"Thank you. So, what are you doing there?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the tree Lee was punching and kicking.

"I am practicing my Taijutsu. You see, unlike most people, I'm not capable to us Ninjutsu's or Genjutsu's, so I must practice using Taijutsu. But, I will show everyone I can still become a great ninja with Taijutsu only, and finally show everyone that hard work will always beat a genius." Lee said with flames in his eyes.

"That's a cool dream and I hope you can make it come true." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Lee said in his good guy pose.

"Hey, I'm going to go help train some friends. Would you like to join us? I can teach you a couple of Taijutsu moves, if you like?" Naruto asked.

"Really? But you look to be a year younger then me. Are you a genius?" Lee asked.

"No, my family helped me work really hard to get as strong as I am now." Naruto replied.

"Really? You too are a genius of hard work?" Lee asked Naruto just nodded his head yes.

"Then I would love to train with you Naruto-kun." Lee said.

And with that, Naruto and Lee started to walk towards the training ground that the others were waiting at. After a few minutes, they had gotten to the training ground. There were eight people there waiting; there was Sakura, Tayuya, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, the Inuzuka boy, and the Aburame boy.

"Well, it looks like we got a good group of people." Naruto said.

"Now, I know most of you already, but I don't know you three thou." Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru, the Inuzuka boy, and the Aburame boy.

"Oh, this is my best friend Shikamaru." Choji said as he slapped Shikamaru on the back a bit too hard, which made Shikamaru fall down.

"Oops, sorry Shikamaru." Choji said he gave Shikamaru a hand up.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"My name is Kiba, you better remember that." the Inuzuka boy said.

"Shino." The Aburame boy said.

"Well, nice to meet all. Now, I would like you all to meet Rock Lee. He will be joining us." Naruto said as he pointed at Lee.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all." Lee said. Then he saw Sakura and raced towards her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If you become mine, I will protect you with my life forever." Lee said has he was standing on one knee and held one of her hands.

"Um, that's very nice, but there is someone else I like, sorry." Sakura said nervously. Lee just looked down, than he saw Ino and raced towards her.

"You are as gorgeous as an angel. Would you like to be mine?" Lee asked in the same manner as he did with Sakura.

"Do you ever shave your eyebrows?" Ino asked. Lee again looked disappointed, and than saw Hinata and raced towards her.

"Your beauty puts even the most beautiful rose to shame. Would you like to be mine?" Lee asked again in the same manner.

"Um Th…that is v…v…very nice but…but um just met you…you and…" Hinata said nervously. Lee knew what she was trying to say and again looked disappointed. He than saw Tayuya, and tried to race towards her.

"I swear, if you come near me, I will kick you in the nuts so hard, you'll have to get a brain surgeon to get them back." Tayuya said with her eyes closed.

Lee stopped half way towards her and started to back, slowly, away from her. Most of the other guys, besides Naruto, also took a few stops back from her and covered their area.

"Well, now that we got to know each other, let's start training." Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me." Tayuya said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to teach us?" Kiba asked, a bit in disbelief that they would actually learn something from him.

"Yeah, Naruto, are you going to teach us a lot of your super cool moves, like your _Rasegan_ move?" Ino asked in excitement.

"Well, to tell you the truth, most of you are still not ready to use any really cool moves." Naruto said, which bummed out some of the people there, mostly the girls and Choji.

"Then what are you going to teach us?" Kiba asked, thinking he was right.

"I'm going to teach you all charka control, to increase or get you better at controlling your charka, because some of you are using way too much charka for things that don't need it. Or, you don't have enough charka to even use most moves. Now the charka control techniques I'm going to teach you will help you increase your charka reserves and get better control over your charka." Naruto explained.

"Oh, and what are these techniques?" Kiba asked, a bit irritated, which was making Tayuya a bit irritated.

"Well, the first one I'm going to teach you is tree climbing." Naruto said with a smile, which confused most of the people there.

"How the hell is climbing a tree going to teach us charka control? You know what I think, I think this all is some kind of crock. You really aren't going to teach us anything, you just wanted to make yourself seem as important as the Uchiha bastard." Kiba said.

"Hey, you know what Fido, no one is forcing you to stay. You can leave if you wish you bastard, but in a few months, when everyone here can kick your ass all over the place, maybe then you will know what Naruto said isn't a crock, and you would wish you listened to him." Tayuya said angrily, which made Kiba back up a bit.

"Tayuya, calm down, okay?" Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which it did, a little.

"Now, as I was saying, for the first control exercise, you will do tree climbing, but you will not be allowed to use your hands, just your feet." Naruto said. Almost everyone there still looked at him a bit confused.

"Tayuya, why don't you show them" Naruto said.

Tayuya shot one more, angry glare at Kiba before she walked to one of the trees in the area. Once she got to the tree, she placed one of her feet on it and then pushed off the ground with her other. Instead of falling, like a normal person, she stuck to the tree. She walked up the tree as if she walked on level ground, until she got half way up, then she walked on the bottom of one of the branches like it was nothing. Tayuya then grabbed one of her kunai from her pouch and threw it at Kiba, which nailed into the ground, just a few centimeters from hitting him in the crotch. Kiba was sweating bullets.

"If you ever call anything Naruto say's a crock again, than what I threaten to do to spandex boy will seem like a godsend to what I will do to you, you got that?" Tayuya said, shooting Kiba another angry glare. Kiba just nodded his head, since he was too scared to speak.

"Now, I would like all of you to climb one of these trees here like Tayuya, and I would like all of you to take a kunai and mark the last place you got to before you couldn't get any farther." Naruto said as he handed a kunai to everyone there, except for Kiba who already had, one thanks to Tayuya.

"Now Lee, as everyone does this I will teach you a new Taijutsu move." Naruto told Lee.

"Wait, why do we have to do Charka control exercises, and he gets to learn a new technique?" Kiba said.

"Because, unlike most of you, Lee has been a Genin for a full year. Plus, Charka control exercises won't help Lee much." Naruto explain.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Because, unlike all of you, I can't us Charka, so I'm not capable of using Ninjutsu's or Genjutsu's. I'm only capable of using Taijutsu." Lee said, which shocked most people there.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Kiba said, a bit embarrassed.

"That is okay, you are forgiven." Lee said.

"Alright, now a good way to start is to take a good run." Naruto said. Everyone took a couple of steps back from a tree.

"Alright, now go." Naruto said.

With that, everyone raced towards their tree. Well, almost everyone; Shikamaru slightly jogged towards his tree. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were able to get a quarter up there tree before they couldn't stick to the tree any longer and had to flip down back to the ground but not before they marked there spots. Shino was able to make it three steps up his tree before he got repelled from the tree but he was able to land on his feet, skidding on the ground. Kiba, like Shino, got repelled from his tree also but only after two steps, and unlike Shino, he didn't land on his feet. He landed on his face, which made Tayuya laugh her ass off, which made Kiba send her an angry glare, but Tayuya just ignored it as she laughed at him. Choji fell on his back from his tree after two steps and Shikamaru also fell down on his back after only a half of a step up his tree. Shikamaru just laid there on his back watching the clouds go flying by.

"I envy those clouds. They never have to do such troublesome things like this." Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru, this training will help make us stronger. Don't you want to be stronger?" Choji asked him.

"Getting stronger is too much work, which just makes it to troublesome. You know I would rather watch clouds go by. The only reason I'm here is because you asked me to other wise I would be on my favorite hill right now watching the clouds go by." Shikamaru replied, which made Choji a bit disappointed to hear.

"So, you think this is too troublesome to do?" both Shikamaru and Choji looked up to see Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, don't mind Shikamaru, he thinks everything is troublesome. Just give him a bit of time, he will come around." Choji said.

"Now Choji, there's no point in making excuses for Shikamaru. If he thinks this is too troublesome to do, then we shouldn't force him to do this if he doesn't want to." Naruto said, which made Choji look a bit sad.

"But you know you do have a lot of potential. I mean, you barely even tried when you did the tree climb. I bet you could have gotten a bit farther if you gave it a try." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"If I did give more of a try, I probably could have gotten about a quarter up the tree like the girls. Maybe even a few steps further before I unstuck to the tree, which means I would have had to flip down, which just means more work, which is just to troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"If everything is just too troublesome for you, then why did you become a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Both of my parents are ninja's. Well, my mom isn't anymore, ever since she had me, but she wants me to become a ninja like my father, but I would just rather watch clouds go by instead." Shikamaru explained.

"Well, it sounds like to me, you're just a lazy ass who just doesn't want to do anything." Naruto said, which made the guys look at Naruto in surprise at what he said to him, while the girls just giggled a bit.

"I mean, you seem to be quiet smart, and I have heard of your families Ninjutsu's. They're quiet good for assassinations. With the right training, you could be quite the force to be reckon with." Naruto said.

"Still sounds too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Alright, how about we make a bet?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of bet?" Shikamaru asked, a bit interested.

"How about we play a game of Shogi? Now, if I win the game, you have to train with us with no more complaining and you give the training your all." Naruto said.

"And if I win?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you win, then you don't have to do training at all. You can just sit here and watch the clouds go by, or you can leave if you wish, or anything else for that matter." Naruto said.

'_I really don't have to take this bet, since this whole training thing is volunteer, but I haven't played a game of Shogi for a while, and it's not like I will lose really. I mean, the only people who really can beat me are my father, the Hokage, and Tsunade but he may give me a good game_.' Shikamaru thought.

"I'll right, I'll take your bet." Shikamaru said.

With that, Naruto took out a scroll. With a grin on his face, he unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb, and smeared some of his blood on it, and with a poof of smoke, a Shogi board appeared.

"Naruto I'm not to sure this is a good idea, Shikamaru is -" but Choji stopped when Naruto put his hand up.

"Don't worry Choji." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why don't you make the first move Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru just grinned back.

**(15 minutes later)**

"I win" The blonde saiyan said.

Shikamaru looked, shocked, at the board, as did everyone else who knew Shikamaru, because they knew there were only a few people who could beat him, and not even they could beat Shikamaru as fast as Naruto did.

"Well, I win our bet, so you're going to train with us and not complain anymore, okay?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru just nodded his head once he got out of his stupor.

'_Not even my father or the Hokage can beat me in a game of Shogi as fast as him, but he was able to. I guess he is a lot smarter then he looks. And I have a feeling that he was holding back some too. If that's true, then maybe being stuck here training won't be to troublesome, if only to see how smart he really is and to play him again._' Shikamaru thought.

"Alright everyone, lets get back to training." Naruto said, and once again everyone took their positions and started to tree climb again, while Naruto started, again, to teach Lee the Taijutsu he was showing him.

**(2 hours later)**

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today." Naruto said.

Everyone there was very tired. Even Lee, who was also sporting a few bruises from the Taijutsu move Naruto was showing him, called boxing, which mostly involved throwing strong punches to a person's midsection or face. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had almost reached the top of their trees. Shikamaru had made it three-fourths up his tree, and Shino, Kiba, and Choji had all made it half way up their trees.

"It looks like we girls are bit better at is charka control then you guys are." Ino said a bit tiredly.

"Shut up, I'll get it tomorrow." Kiba said angrily.

"Actually, she's right, girls are better at charka control then guy's are." Naruto said.

"See, even Naruto-kun says were better then you guy's." Ino said, with Sakura sticking her tongue out at them.

"But guys have bigger charka reserve's then girls do." Naruto said which made everyone look at him.

"It's one of the other things that separate girls from boys, besides obvious body parts." That made everyone blush like crazy.

"You see, girls are born with a small amount of charka, which gives them better control over it, but they can't do more of the powerful techniques. Boys are born with much more charka, which means they can do the more powerful techniques, but they don't have as good of charka control, which means they waste more charka then needed to." Naruto explained. Suddenly, Naruto's eye became dazed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Tayuya asked, which broke Naruto out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone just looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I think we should all go home and get some rest, because for most of us, we're getting our teams tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Not a problem, let's train some more tomorrow, after we get our teams and everything, okay?" Naruto said.

Everyone just nodded their heads and left. After a few seconds, Tayuya started to walk towards the hotel that she and Naruto where staying at, until Naruto grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" Naruto asked.

"Back to the hotel, duh!" Tayuya said.

"Not tonight, you're going to my parent's property and staying there." Naruto said with his usual smile.

"But if I remember right, your parent's no longer have a house on their property." Tayuya said, a bit confused.

"That's right." Naruto said with a grin, which just confused Tayuya even more.

Tayuya followed Naruto through the woods for about twenty minutes, until they came to the clearing that Naruto was at earlier. Only the clearing now had a huge, three-story house in the middle of it. The house was so big it would make the Hyuga's, even the Uchiha's if they still were alive, green with envy.

"How the hell did this get here? How much did it cost to get this built?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, I think you already answered your first question yourself, and to answer the second it didn't cost me a thing. I built myself." Naruto answered.

"But how, you were with us all day?" Tayuya asked in confusion.

"Well, that's my little secret, isn't it?" Naruto said as he walked towards their new home.

"Naruto!" Tayuya said, but Naruto just ignored her as he walked into the house, which just made Tayuya growl in frustration, as she walked into the house herself.

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside. There was red carpeting on the floor, the walls and ceiling all looked nice and polished. There was furniture and stands with vase of flowers on them. The living room had an entertainment center with a big screen TV in it with a playstation 3 and Xbox 360 hooked up to it.

"Wow this place is great." Tayuya said.

"Yeah, it is, but we can check it out more tomorrow. We need to get some sleep, okay?" Naruto said.

Tayuya just nodded her head in agreement. Then she and Naruto washed up, separately of course, and each went into there own room. Naruto took a room on the second floor and Tayuya took the room next to his.

"Well, goodnight, Tayuya-Chan." Naruto said.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Tayuya said back.

**(The next day)**

Naruto and Tayuya were waiting in the classroom with everyone else for there teacher to show up, who seemed, once again, to be late. After a few more minutes, Iruka entered the classroom.

"You know, you aren't setting a good example for your students, if you always come to class late." Naruto said, which made everyone laugh.

"Sorry for being late, but it seems someone decided to give the Hokage monument a touch up." Iruka said as he pointed out the window.

Everyone looked, and saw that all of the faces on the Hokage monument had stuff painted on them, which made everyone bust out laughing.

"As funny as it is, it is still very disrespectful. Every face up there is of every Hokage we've had. All of them doing what they could to make are village better, and most of them gave their lives for this village. So every ninja in this village was called to see who did it, now no one knows who did it and we couldn't find anything to tell us who it was. Now, the Hokage told us all get back to work and to ask anyone if they have any information on this. Now is there anyone here who knows who did this, if you tell us now, their punishment will not be that severe." Iruka said.

"Sorry sir, I wish I could take credit for this one, but sadly I can't." Kiba said, still laughing. After everyone else said they didn't, Iruka turned to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, the Hokage asked me to ask you personally if you would know anything about this." Iruka said eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"Sir, I feel so hurt that you and the Hokage would think I would do such a thing. I mean I have been here the entire time. Heck, I was even ten minutes early to class today, you can ask anyone." Naruto said as a perfect little boy.

"That's true sir. Ino-pig and I have been here with Naruto the entire time, so there's no way for him to do it." Sakura said but Ino shot an angry glare when Sakura called her Ino-pig. Iruka just shot one more suspicious look at Naruto, before he got back to his work.

"Now, let's get to why you are all here. I will call out each team and who your senseis will be." Iruka said.

"Alright team one will -" everyone toned out all the names until there own was called or someone they knew was called.

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai."

"No!" Sakura screamed out which made everyone look at her.

"And your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued.

'_Great, I'm stuck with the worlds greatest bastard, and the guy who usually only talks about penis's._' Sakura thought grimly.

"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga and your sensei will be Ebisu."

"Team nine will be Naruto Shinigami, Tayuya, and Ino Yamanaka."

"YES!" Ino cried out which made most of the other girls very upset, especially Sakura.

"And you will have two senseis. The first one will be Kurenai Yuhi and the second will be Anko." Iruka announced.

"Wow, dope, I guess your team is so pathetic, you need two sensei's to help you guy's out." Sasuke said smugly.

"Hey if being dumb means I get to be with a team of gorgeous woman, then I don't mind being an idiot." the blonde saiyan said as he put his feet on his desk. Ino and Tayuya where both blushing as red as tomatoes, as were two other woman who couldn't be seen.

"Alright now team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Hanabi Hyuga and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Alright, now you all will get a half hour break. You all will then meet back here, where your team senseis will meet you all here. Alright, good luck." with that Iruka left.

**(2 hours later)**

Everyone but team seven and nine had all ready left with their senseis, while they were still waiting for theirs. Naruto and Tayuya were both just lying on their desk with their eyes closed. Ino and Sakura were both getting angry for there sensei's being late. Sasuke was just brooding in his own corner, while Sai was drawing in his scroll.

"What the hell is taking are senseis so long?" Ino said angrily.

"Yeah, they should have been here by now." Sakura added, just as angry.

"Well Sakura, your sensei is just late, but Ino, our senseis have been here since our names were called." the blond saiyan said with his eyes still closed.

"Wait, what? I don't see anyone else here." Ino said looking around.

"That's because there under a Genjutsu, a Chunin level one at that." Tayuya said with her eye closed as well.

"You're pretty good." a voice said. Suddenly, a bunch of snakes wrapped around Naruto.

"But not good enough." A woman with purple hair that was tied in a spiked ponytail said, who had snakes coming out of her sleeves that was tied around Naruto. But, Naruto just grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" the snake woman asked, but suddenly Naruto poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"A Kage Bunshin." she said quietly to herself.

"You're pretty fast, but no fast enough I guess." A voice said behind her, she turned around to see Naruto only half inch away from her face.

'_I didn't even feel him make a Bunshin or get behind me and he's pretty close, I wonder if I can make it looked like I tripped to get a kiss in._' Anko thought.

"Letting Genin show you up, Anko?" another voice said. Everyone turned to see a woman with black hair and red eye's leaning against one of the walls.

"Well since you're Anko that must mean your Kurenai. Your name is really beautiful, just like you. Your name just fits you right." Naruto said which made Kurenai blush.

"Um, thank you." Kurenai said.

"Well, let's all meet on the roof." Kurenai added. Just as they were about to leave, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Your sensei will not be here for another hour or two, so here's a book to read." Naruto said.

As he handed the book to Sakura and left, Sakura opened the book to start reading, but a piece of paper fell out of the book. Sakura picked the paper up and unfolded it. As she read it, a grin came a crossed her face.

"Alright, now why don't we get to know each other? I'll start." Kurenai said.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are people who treat others with respect, my friends, and a nice glass of wine. My dislikes are perverts, people who smoke, and people who mistreat others lower then themselves. My hobbies are training, learning new Genjutsu's, and making new friends, and my dream is to find the right guy for me and to learn every Genjutsu there is." Kurenai said.

"My name is Anko. My likes are a certain guy (she gave Naruto a quick glance), my friends, snakes, and dango. My dislikes are a certain snake man, also people who mistreat others lower then themselves, and people who dislike dango without even trying it. My hobbies are guy watching, training and reading my favorite book. My dream is to kill the certain snake man and also to meet and marry the right guy." Anko said.

"Alright, now you, Miss Yamanaka." Kurenai said.

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are flowers and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are the Uchiha, Forehead girl, and anyone who also mistreats others lower then themselves. My hobbies are helping at my parents flower shop, studying my families Ninjutsu's, and also boy watching. My dreams are to become stronger so I can prove myself to Naruto-kun and marry him." Ino said which made Tayuya glare at her, and Naruto blush.

'_Well she's definitely a fan girl, but at least she is straight forward and willing to get stronger to prove herself to him._' Kurenai thought.

'_Well, she has what it takes to become stronger, but if she thinks she's going to get my Naruto-kun, then she better think again._' Anko thought.

"Alright red, you're next." Anko said.

"My name is Tayuya. My likes are Naruto my new flute and music. My dislikes are also people who think there better then others, a certain snake man, and most other woman. My hobbies are training, making new music and making new Genjutsu's with my families techniques. My dreams are to become a great Genjutsu master and musician, to kill a certain snake man, and to become the girlfriend of a certain boy." Tayuya said as she gave Naruto a quick glance.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn now." Naruto said.

"My name is Naruto Shinigami. My likes are my family and all my friends I've made so far and studying new things. My dislikes are also people who treat others like trash because they think there better and who judge other's before they get to know them. My hobbies are to train and hang out with my friends. My dream is to start a family and become protector of this planet, like my uncle is to his." Naruto said, which shocked everyone.

"You don't wish to be Hokage like your father?" Kurenai asked.

"No not really. I mean, Hokage was okay for my father, but I wish to be more. Maybe after a while, when I have some kids, I'll consider being Hokage." Naruto said.

"Well, anyway, tomorrow I would like you all to meet us at training ground ten, where we will have the Genin test." Kurenai said.

"But we just had the Genin test?" Ino asked in confusing.

"That was only to weed out the weaklings. This is the real Genin test. You see at of all the kids to pass, only four teams will become real Genin's, while all the other's go back to the school." Anko said. Ino just looked scared while Naruto and Tayuya looked calm.

"Now, we will meet at seven, and make sure you don't eat, because you will get sick, okay?" with that Anko and Kurenai left.

"Well, I guess we should leave now." Ino said.

"Hey who about you two go to that Raman shop down town I'll meet you there in a bit, okay?" Ino and Tayuya just shrugged and left.

Naruto waited on the roof for a few more seconds. Suddenly, he heard a scream and out of one of the classrooms walked Kakashi. The top half of his body was covered in orange and purple paint, and the lower half was covered in orange and purple feathers, and he had pink streamers wrapped around him and was also covered in glitter. Sasuke and Sai just looked annoyed at Kakashi, while Sakura was just laughing her ass off at him. Naruto just chuckled before he left.

**(The next day)**

"I hope are senseis aren't late like yesterday." Ino said.

"Be patient Ino, they still have half a minute before it's seven." Tayuya said, and the moment the clock strike seven, there was a swirl of leaves and their senseis appeared.

"Alright you brat's this is how it works. Kurenai and I each will carry a bell. Now, your job is to get these bells from us in the time limit. Now, if you don't get a bell with in the time limit, you will be sent back to the school. You got it?" Anko asked as she and Kurenai each held out one bell.

"But sensei there's only two bells together." Ino said.

"This means one of you are going back to the school." Kurenai said.

"And you better come at us with the intent to kill, because that's the only way you're going to pass." Anko added.

"Begin!" Kurenai said, and with that, they all disappeared.

"Great, what I'm I going to do? Naruto and Tayuya are both strong, so there's no way I'm going to get a bell if I'm against those two." Ino said sadly.

"Ino-Chan." she heard behind her, she turned around to see Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, are you here to help me, so we can be together on a team, and send Tayuya back to the school?" Ino asked.

"Hey!" Tayuya said from behind Naruto.

"What's she doing here?" Ino asked.

"She's here to help us get the bells." Naruto said.

"But there are only two bells, we can't all pass." the blonde girl said.

"Actually, there are three bells, the third one is on Kurenai under a Genjutsu, but the true purpose of the test isn't the bells thou." Naruto said.

"If it isn't about the bells, then what?" Ino asked.

"Ino, think about it, why would they separate us into teams if they where just going to separate us again?" the blonde saiyan asked. Ino thought about it for a second.

"I don't know." Ino asked confused.

"It's about teamwork. It's to see how well we can work together." Naruto explained.

"Thou I don't see why we have to get her help, we can get the bells on our own." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya-Chan, be nice." Naruto said.

"Now, this is what we will do." Naruto said.

**(With Anko and Kurenai)**

"I would have thought at least one of them would have attacked one of us by now." Anko said as she and Kurenai waited in an empty field for the past two hours.

"There probably waiting for are guards to go down." Kurenai said. Suddenly, they heard a snap. Both of the girls looked around, but saw nothing.

"I think one of them is nearby." Anko said, but Kurenai just looked around a bit more.

"Wait, we're under a Genjutsu, quick, dispel it." Kurenai said.

"KAI!" both of them said.

Suddenly, Ino appeared, trying to slash at Anko with a kunai, but Anko was able to dodge the strike. Ino tried to strike at her a couple more times, but Anko dodged all of them.

"Do you really think you can get us on your own, little girl?" Anko said with a smile.

Suddenly, Anko and Kurenai heard music play, and then there was thousands of Ino's surrounding them, and all of them tried to slash at them.

"Damn it, we're under another Genjutsu, quick, dispel it." Kurenai said again.

"KAI!" They cried out again, then there was only one Ino and she was trying to slash at Kurenai this time, but Kurenai was able to dodge it.

Kurenai then felt someone behind her, so she pulled out a kunai and blocked a flute that was about to hit her in her head.

"She's not alone." Tayuya said as she jumped back.

"I think your missing someone." Anko said.

"Actually, they're not." a voice said behind her, and she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"I think I got you." Naruto said with a grin as he had Anko under him with her shoulders pinned down.

"Are you sure about that?" Anko said with a grin. Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand in his pants, which made the other girls blush and stop fighting.

"You know, two can play at that game?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"What -" but before she could finish, she felt something in her skirt and then enter her.

Naruto moved his two fingers in and out of her, which made Anko feel good and made the other girls blush red as they watched.

"Oh god, faster!" Anko cried out. Just as she could feel herself ready cum, Naruto pulled his fingers out of her, kiss her on the lips, and then he flipped off of her.

"Well, I don't think she's much of a threat anymore." Naruto said as Anko lay on the ground still panting and sweating. The girls just blushed at him.

"Now get her." Naruto said as he pointed at Kurenai.

Ino and Tayuya got out of his their thoughts, and started to attack Kurenai, and Kurenai got out of her own thoughts as they attacked her. Suddenly a ringing was heard.

"Time's up." Kurenai said a bit out of breath from dodging all their attacks. After a few minutes, they met in the center of the field. Anko was standing, and wasn't panting or sweating that much, anymore.

"Well, you worked great as a team. Sadly, you didn't get any of the bells." Kurenai said.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto said with a grin as he showed her two bells in his hand.

"We even got that hidden bell." With a burst of energy, a third bell revealed itself. Naruto then tossed a bell to both Ino and Tayuya.

"But how?" Kurenai asked.

"I got the two bells from you when Tayuya made you see the thousand Ino's, and I got Anko's when we had our little thing there on the field." Naruto said with a smile.

Anko just muttered something that sounded like 'you shouldn't tease a girl like that.'

"So do we pass?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, I have to say that, team nine, you" Kurenai paused for a second and looked at them all.

"Pass with flying colors." Kurenai said with a smile. Ino cheered, while Naruto and Tayuya just smiled.

"Why don't we go out and have dinner to celebrate our team passing, and tomorrow we will start doing missions?" Kurenai said. Everyone nodded.

"Um, can Anko and I meet you there in a few? I want to talk to her really quick." Naruto said

Kurenai just nodded and took the other two girls to the Raman shop to wait for them. After they were gone, Naruto turned to Anko.

"So Naruto-kun, what is it that you want to talk about? Is it about that thing you did to me?" Anko asked as she walked closer to Naruto.

"Because, it's not fair to tease a girl like that, you know, you might give them the wrong idea." Anko said into his ear and she gave his ear a lick.

"Actually, as much fun as it would be to talk about that, I wanted to talk to you about your curse seal." Naruto said, which surprised Anko and made her step back a couple of steps from him.

"The Hokage told me all about it. Would you like for me to seal it away like I did to Tayuya's?" Naruto asked

"Can…Can you really seal it away, like the Hokage told me?" Anko asked Naruto just nodded.

"Then, yes I want you to seal it." Anko said.

"Alright, please get on your knees." Naruto said.

Anko then got on her knees. Naruto stood over her and placed his hands together, as they were covered in waves of rainbow colored energy. Naruto then took his hands apart and placed one of his palms on the back of his other hand and then slammed his palms on to Anko neck. The rainbow energy cover Anko and she could feel the rainbow energy go through her body and rip the dark energy of the curse seal from her body. Soon, the dark energy covering her body, just like the rainbow energy, swirled around her and then went flying right out her neck and out of the curse seal. Then the rainbow energy followed right behind the dark energy. Once all of the rainbow energy went into the curse seal, Naruto released his palm from her neck and Anko fell down panting and sweating like before. Naruto was also sweating and panting.

"There you go, Anko-Chan, you don't have to worry about your curse seal again." Naruto said suddenly. Anko grabbed Naruto into a hug and kissed him.

"Thank you…Thank you…Thank you." Anko said into his ear.

"Not a problem…Not a problem." Naruto said as he patted her on her back, as she cried tears of joy.

"You ready to go meet the others now?" Naruto asked. Anko just nodded and with that Naruto helped Anko to the Raman stand.

* * *

**Okay now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know how you all liked it and if you have any idea's for my story remember I'm all was up to hearing them. **

**Now I'm going to answer some question people had for my.**

**First off a lot of people told me not to put Tsunade in the harem because she's old and only looks young because of her Genjutsu. Now I know this but she will be turned young again soon enough in my story who well that's my little secret coughdragonballscough so about that cough.**

**Now on to another question some people asked me to put Hinata in the harem or asked my why I don't like her. Well first off I don't hate her I just don't think she the right girl for him, Naruto needs a girl who can control him and stuff Hinata is just to shy to be that kind of girl. And the reason I don't put her in the harem is because she has been done too much I honestly would like to see some harems she's not in.**

**Now another question I got was since Naruto was raised by Chi-Chi how would he be with a harem of woman. Well yes he was raised by Chi-Chi but he was also helped raise by a lot of other people like Yamcha and Yusuke so his a real ladies man but learn to respect woman through Chi-Chi and his cousin's but Chi-Chi will get a surprise when she finds that Naruto has one.**

**Now for some people who are wondering if I will have Goku and some of the other come to watch Naruto in the Chunin exams let's just say you all will probably like the Chunin exam when I get to it.**

**Now for some of you who think Naruto is to strong don't worry because there will be strong opponents for him to fight really strong ones.**

**And for the people who are wondering when Naruto will go saiyan he probably won't until about the finals in the Chunin exam I didn't want to get him too powerful.**

**Now I think that's all of the questions I got if anyone else has question fill free to ask now it maybe a while before I update again. Because I'm going to be updating my Harry fic and again I'm working a lot of hour at work so not a lot of time to get to my computer and stuff plus I just got a Nintendo DS so I've being playing that a little to. Also I think I may get back to my old Naruto story The Dragon's of Konohagakure but no now so I'm going to put it on hold for the time as well as my Danny Phantom story. **


	5. To Wave We Go

It had being a month and half since Naruto started to help the others out

**Hey everyone sorry for the every late update for this story my original beta was going to rewrite this chapter for me because as he say's am a fiend when it come to detail. And I put way to much detail which I don't think I did maybe I did thou but I had him send me back a copy of this story. Since he had to go to basic training now I know the grammar and spelling might be bad and before anyone ask. Yes I did go over this again and I think I might have fix most of my grammar and spelling mistakes but there still might be a lot I missed so sorry if I did. Well I'll talk more once the chapter is over cause let's face none of you are to hear me talk to enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 – To Wave We Go**

* * *

It had being a month and half since Naruto started to help the others out. He taught them all four charka exercises: tree walking, water walking, charka strings, and kunai balancing. For an entire month, Naruto had them do the charka exercises. They had mastered them in the first two weeks, but then Naruto made them wear weights and had put charka cuffs on them to help build up there charka reserves. Naruto even made Lee join them once he found out how to fix his charka coils. That day really help change Lee's life forever.

**(**_Flashback_**)**

"_Hey Lee, I'm going to give the charka cuffs too and I want you to start doing the charka exercises with the others as well." Naruto said. Lee turned towards the boy with a sad look._

"_But Naruto-kun, you know I can't access and use my charka like you and the others" Lee said sadly._

"_Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we" Naruto said with a smile._

"_What do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, since he was very confused at the moment, as was everyone else._

"_Well you see for the last two weeks I've been working on a way to help fix your charka coils and I've finally found way to do it." Naruto replied._

"_Do…Do you really mean that you…you can fix my charka coils?" Lee said with eyes the size of dinner plates as were the others._

"_Yep…But before I do, I've got a question to ask you and depending on the answer I may have a favor to ask you to do for me before I fix your charka coils okay!" Naruto said._

"_Of course Naruto-kun, anything you want if you really can fix my charka coils." Lee said as he gave Naruto a quick bow._

"_Okay my question for you is why do you dress and act exactly like you're sensei Gai?" Naruto asked._

"_What…What do you mean?" Lee said, caught completely off guard by the question._

"_I've seen your sensei a couple of times and you dress and completely act like him and I want to know why you do you act like him I can tell it's not the really you." Naruto said Lee let his shoulders fall and let out a huff_

"_You are right Naruto-kun this isn't the real me it's a mask I dawned on a long time ago" Lee said _

"_You see back in the Academy days all the other kids made fun of me because I couldn't use my charka and because of that I was dubbed the dead last and no one wanted to be my friend. So I decided to train myself in Taijutsu and show everyone that I could still be a great ninja even without using charka."_

"_That's when Gai-sensei took an interest in me he talked to the Hokage to let me pass the Genin exam and to be placed on his team. Gai-sensei then started to train me in different Taijutsu styles some of them very advice Gai-sensei was like a father to me. Since I've never knew mine because he had died on away mission before I was born and my mom died shortly after giving birth to me."_

"_So Gai-sensei was the only one really there for me so it was then I decided to start dressing up and acting like him. Plus I saw how everyone respected him. Yea a lot of people thought he was weird but they still respected him so that's another reason I dress and act like him so that I too can get the kind of respect he does." Lee explained_

"_Well I can understand but you're going about it all the wrong way" Naruto said_

"_What do you mean Naruto-kun" Lee asked a bit confused _

"_Well you see even if you get respect from everyone they will just think of you as Gai's clone or something don't you what the respect you get be because it's for who you are not because you copied your sensei. Now I'm not telling you to stop respect your sensei or stop looking up to him it's just that you should be yourself this way everyone will like you for who you really are." Naruto replied Lee just stared in shock not really think about it like that_

"_So Lee the favor I will ask of you is that after I fix your charka coils you will be yourself from this point on okay." Naruto said with a smile_

"_You got it Naruto-kun from this point on I promise to be myself an on one else" Lee said giving his good guy pose_

**(**_End of flashback_**)**

And Lee kept his promise too after Naruto had fix his charka coils which was very painful Lee got his eyebrows trimmed they looked like normal eyebrows. Which everyone was thankful for Lee also started to spike his hair and lose the green jump suit and. He now wore black baggy pants the kind that some martial arts wear he also wore a sleeveless button up Chinese shirt like the one he wore when he was younger only this one was a dark emerald green color. He also wore a pair of black sneakers and had finger less gloves on which were the same color as his shirt. He decided to keep his arm bandages as well as his arm and leg warms thou they too now match his shirt and gloves.

After they had master there charka control exercises except for Lee who it took another week to get down Naruto had them do workouts and practice some Taijutsu for a week. Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru were all terrible at it, Choji and Shino were okay at it but could be a lot better, Kiba and Hinata were probably the best one's there if they didn't count Lee. The only problem with Kiba and Hinata was Kiba was too arrogant and Hinata wasn't self-confident and didn't seem to like to hurt anyone so she held back a lot.

But Naruto was able to fix the problem with them for Kiba he challenged him to a fight and had won with ease.

After which he told Kiba that is arrogates caused him to underestimate his opponent and that if he was an enemy he as well as his teammates and friends could have been killed because of him. After that Kiba had deflated his ego quite a bit and as for Hinata he talked to her about how holding back could hurt her and her friends more.

When Hinata asked how that could be he told her that if she didn't have enough confidents in herself when she was facing an enemy the enemy could over power her which could get her and/or her friends and teammates killed. And the same went for when she sparred if she didn't give her sparring partner all she could they can ever get stronger and could get killed in a fight because of that.

Hinata had never really thought of it like that and she didn't want her friends to get hurt because she was too afraid to go all out. So from that point on Hinata gave it her all when she was training and thanks to the girls and some of the others she was starting to get more confidents in herself and didn't stutter as much and was less nervous around people.

Naruto also made Tayuya join them when he was teaching the other Taijutsu because like Shino she liked to favor her flute when it came to a fight. And like Shino, Naruto told her, she may one day be in a fight without her flute and it would be best to be while around in different techniques. Thou Tayuya hated it to admit it but Naruto was right she may find herself one day in a fight without her flute and she would rather be prepared than not.

After the week of Taijutsu and once Lee had finally master charka control Naruto given them charka affinity card to find out what there element affinity was! After he told them what they were for they all had put some charka into the card Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru had all got one element affinity while Ino, Lee, Sakura, and Tayuya had gotten two element affinities. Naruto wasn't too surprised about Lee and Tayuya having two element affinities Tayuya was a Jonin for Orochimaru before she left the sound village and Lee was very strong.

Shino, Kiba, and Choji all had gotten the earth element while Hinata had gotten water and Shikamaru had gotten the shadow element which was very rare but no to surprising since he came from a family of shadow users.

Both Lee and Sakura had gotten earth and fire while Ino got earth and water which made Naruto smirk a little and Tayuya had gotten both fire and wind.

After finding out there element affinities Naruto had given each of them Genin level Ninjutsu's scrolls of their elements. He had also given Sakura and Hinata some scrolls on Medical Ninjutsu's saying since Sakura had the best charka control almost out of everyone there she might make a great Medic-Nin. And that Hinata might like to learn some techniques that can heal instead of just hurting someone which she was graceful for.

When the week had passed by all them had master all of the Genin level Ninjutsu's as well as a quarter of the Chunin level Ninjutsu's as well as one Jonin level Ninjutsu of their element. Sakura and Hinata had also master all the Genin level and half of the Chunin level Medical Ninjutsu's as well as a couple of Jonin one's.

Naruto had taught the others some basic Medical Ninjutsu as well telling them that sometimes him, Sakura, or Hinata might not be there if they get hurt so this way they could heal some of their own wounds.

And that wasn't to say they didn't learn from their sensei's except for Sakura whose sensei was too busy to teaching the Emo-teme then anyone else. But that just gave her more time to learn from the scrolls that Naruto had given her.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino learned a little from there sensei but not much just what Ninjutsu's and Genjutsu's he knew. Otherwise they would spend most of their time learning from the scrolls Naruto gave them or their family techniques.

Choji and Shikamaru learn a bit more from there sensei since they had Hanabi on their team and she made sure there sensei taught them something. Otherwise, they pretty much did what Hinata, Kiba, and Shino did and just learn from their scrolls or study there family technique.

Naruto, Ino, and Tayuya where probably the luckiest because there sensei's would each train them for two straight hours a day. Anko would teach them Ninjutsu's that she knew including the ones that Orochimaru taught her as well as taught them Anatomy too. While Kurenai would teach them Genjutsu and not just how to cast them she taught them how Genjutsu work as well as how to detect them and dispel them.

But even all the training they've been doing all the teams where still stuck doing D-rank missions.

"This is Handsome Fox…Red Eye Beauty, Sexy Snake Mistress I am in position" A certain blond hair Saiyan said into his voice piece

"Copy that Handsome Fox…Gorgeous Songstress, Lovely Flower Girl are you two in position" the purple haired snake mistress said

"You got it" The blond hair girl had said in a serious voice

"Copy that" The flute play said a bit bored

"You know maybe one of use should think up the code names instead of Naruto" The red eye Genjutsu mistress said

"Oh you're just mad because you only got beauty while the rest of us got better ones" Anko said over the voice piece

"I am not" Kurenai said like a child would but the true was she was mad she should be the one called sexy or Gorgeous not these tramps trying to steal her Naruto-kun from her

Soon all of the other hear a mutter that sounded like 'It doesn't matter Naruto-kun will be mine in the end' and strangely it sound like it was Kurenai who said it.

"Well I see the target it's about fifteen feet way I'm going in" Naruto said deciding on ignoring the mutter while the other girl glared angrily having another girl to worry about trying to get there Naruto-kun

While the girls where think of getting rid of the competition to Naruto's heart, Naruto had jumped out from behind the tree. There target had seen Naruto and tried to run but Naruto was too fast and was able to grab the target. The target tried to scratch Naruto eyes out of his head so to get released but Naruto released some energy which made the target relax and calm down.

"Good kitten" Naruto said as he scratched the cat's stomach which made it purr

"This is Handsome Fox mission grab the cat complete" Naruto said in his voice piece which made the girl brake out of their thought

"Good job Naruto" Kurenai said

"Way to go handsome" Anko said

"Great job Naruto-kun" Ino said

"Like that cat had a chance against Naruto" Tayuya said

"Oh come on girls stop it now or you're going to give me a big head" Naruto said with a laugh

Soon the five of them where walking into the Hokage Tower with the cat being cradled in Naruto arms when they got there they saw team eight with their sensei.

"Hey you guys" Naruto was the first to greet

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all turned around and saw them and waved back to greet them while there sensei Ebisu just sneered at him.

"I see you had to get that cat too" Kiba said

"Yep seventh time this month" Naruto said

"Yea and I'm ready to fry the fur ball" Tayuya said shooting the cat a glare

"I hear yea we had to get it eight times this month so far" Kiba said the other two just nodded their head

"Mission complete Hokage-sama" Kurenai said before anyone could come up with any other ideas on how to hurt the annoying cat

"That's good to hear now I -" But the Hokage didn't get to finish as a loud shout was heard

"NARUTO-KUN" suddenly a pink haired girl jumped on to Naruto's back

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said with a grin as he looked over his left shoulder at the girl

"Hey Naruto-kun how you doing" Sakura said with a smile

"Not bad, how about you" Naruto asked

"Good just finished painting a fence it was kind of boring" Sakura replied

"Sakura do you really need to be on Naruto-kun's back to talk to him" Ino said a bit irritated

"No not really but it's so comfortable I could just sleep right here forever" Sakura said as she snuggled up to Naruto's back and rested her head on his left shoulder looking like she was ready to take a nap

Which made most of the girl's there besides Hinata send killer intent at her even Kurenai was sending out a little killer intent but no one but the Hokage and Naruto notice but Sakura just ignored it.

"We're here to say we completed our mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi said reading his orange book with Sasuke and Sai in front of him as they finally caught up with their pink headed teammate

"That's good now I think all of your teams can do one last mission for the day let's see we got pulling weeds, watching some kids of a council member, help with a birthday party -"

"Tora get back here" The wife of the fire lord called out as she ran after her cat again

"And it looks like to get the fire lord wife's cat again" The Hokage said

"Okay that's enough no more" Naruto said before the Hokage could read anymore D-rank missions off

"Now I can't speak for everyone but I refuse to do anymore these damn choirs that you call D-rank missions. I mean if I wanted to do choirs I could had just stayed at my aunt and uncles house for crying out loud." The blond Saiyan said

"Yea I want some better missions to" Kiba said

"Yea for once dog breath is right we're getting tired of this lame as missions" Tayuya said which made Kiba growl at her comment

Hinata, Shino, and Ino all nodded their heads in agreement while Kurenai shook her head in embarrassment. Anko was agreeing with the kid in her head and was thinking on how to get the blond all to her self in a bed naked. Ebisu just looked at Naruto with disgust and wish the vile creature would leave or die either was good for him. Kakashi was think how good his book was and was wondering when the next one came out.

Sasuke was think how the blond had gotten so powerful how to get that kind of power and if the blond would go out with him **(A/N**Sorry people couldn't help it plus I have five bucks that says the Sasuke is gay come on has a whole horde of girls chasing them and doesn't go out with even one of them.**)**. And Sai was think if this Naruto guy who showed up a day before the Genin exam and who Sakura couldn't stop talking about had a penis; and that Danzo-sama would like to get him to become a Root member.

"Shut up your little monster you will take what missions the Hokage-sama gives you and like it" Ebisu said with a sneer Naruto just looked at the man and stuck his tongue out at him while the girls on his team just glared at Ebisu

"Ebisu that's enough" Sarutobi said with a stern glare

"You all are still fresh from the Academy and not ready yet for high rank missions" Iruka said

"His right you know maybe I should tell you all how missions are ranked" The Third said as he took a puff from his pipe

"Don't bother I already know how they are ranked and everything" Naruto said

"D-rank missions are sign to new Genin like us while C-rank missions go to more experience Genin and Chunin, B-rank missions go to experience Chunin and Jonin, while the A-rank missions go to the more experience Jonin and ANBU and all S-rank missions go to the ANBU's." Naruto explained

"See so you're not ready for other missions yet except of D-ranked one's" Iruka said

"I disagree I think my team is more than ready for a C-rank mission but I'll make you deal" Naruto said

"Oh and what's this deal Naruto-kun" The Hokage asked curiously as he took a puff from his pipe

"Well how about this you let my team with team seven and team eight will take a joint C-rank mission this way there is three teams of Genin on one C-rank mission I mean what can go wrong with that." Naruto said

"Hmm…I think I can allow that as long as the sensei's say okay but Ebisu I would like you to stay here so if you could train Konohagakure has been…a little restless without you training him so if you don't mind Kurenai or the other sensei's to watcher you team I would like for you to stay here." Sarutobi asked

"Of course Hokage-sama it would be an honor to teach your grandson. I will leave my students under your care Kurenai-san" Ebisu said with a bow and then left

"Alright Kakashi how about you would your team like to join the mission" Sarutobi asked him

"Sure why not plus I bet Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan would love to have me there" Kakashi said both of the mentioned girls rolling their eyes

"I rather put up with listening to Gai yell about the springtime of the youth then put up with you more than a second but if it means getting my team a C-rank mission finally I'll put up with you for now." Anko said with much venom in her voice

"Were you saying something Anko-chan" Kakashi said while reading his book

Kurenai was holding Anko back who was holding a kunai in each hand and was try to stab Kakashi who was ignoring the enter thing.

"You know you should really treat a lady with respect" suddenly Anko stopped struggling as Kakashi looked up from his book and at the blond boy

"Were you saying something Naruto" Kakashi said

"Yes I was you know if you're having problems hearing maybe we should buy you some hearing-aids there jiji-sensei." Naruto said

Making everyone but Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai laugh there asses off while Iruka and Sarutobi were doing their best to hold back there laughter.

"Now that I got your attention I said that if you treat a lady with respect then maybe you wouldn't have to turn to those books and Madam Palm for entertainment." Naruto said with a grin

Making everyone laugh even harder and made Kakashi angrier, Sasuke more irritated, and Sai well Sai really didn't give a damn. After another five minutes everyone's laughter had finally died down which by now Kakashi was clutching his fists to bad for him he forgot he had icha icha paradise in his hands.

Sasuke had a few veins bulging on his forehead since everyone was ignoring him and Sai was drawing in his scroll.

"Okay well since Kurenai is in charge of team eight and Kakashi has agreed I don't see a problem in you taking a C-rank mission." Sarutobi said still chuckling a bit

"It will be a escorting a certain individual and protect he from bandits" Sarutobi said

"Please bring him in" Sarutobi said

A door on the right side of them open revealing an old man **(**A/N he looks the same in the anime and manga**)**.

"What the hell is there a bunch of super snot nose brats? Are you sure this bunch are ninja's mean they don't even look strong enough to hold back anger child let alone a bandit." The old man said

The old man lifted his sake bottle and was about to take a swig when something small and hard hit him in the forehead. And the strangest thing is that it came out of his sake bottle the old man had looked down at the floor and saw that it was a small rock that hit him. The old man then noticed that his foot and floor was covered in some type of liquid it only took a few seconds for the old man to realize what it was.

"Ah my sake" The old man yelled

As the old man looked at the bottom of his sake bottle which had the hole that was about as big as the pebble on the ground with some cracks around the hole. The old man was on his knees and was crying out waterfalls over his lost sake bottle special since it was his last one.

"Don't worry old man we can take care of any bandits without a problem" Naruto said with a smirk

"Well you better my name is Tazuna I'm a super bridge builder and It's going to be your job to protect me even with your life's and you own me a bottle of sake" Tazuna said pointing at Naruto

"Sorry I'm too young to buy sake so you're on your own" Naruto said in a bored tone

"I guess we should get are stuff" Naruto added

"Yes everyone go get your supplies that you will need and meet use at the north gate in two hours okay." Anko said

All of them nodded and then left leaving only Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, the Third, and Tazuna in the room.

"So you two beautiful ladies will be joining us" Anko and Kurenai nodded their heads yes at Tazuna

"Well since we have two hours before we have to meet so why don't we get a few drinks and get to know each other. Or if you both want to we could just push the mission back a day and spend the entire day getting to know each other." Tazuna said with a pervert smile

"Sorry I don't get with guys who need to take Viagra" Anko said as she left leaving behind a crying Tazuna

"And I really don't drink much. Oh and Kakashi will show you to the north gate" Kurenai said before she left as well

"Sigh sometimes I just don't get woman" Tazuna said with a shake of the his head

"I know what you mean that's why I stick with icha icha paradise it's less of a pain" Kakashi said

"OW" was soon came out of both men's mouth

**(Kiba's House)**

It took Kiba about fifteen minutes to get to his house he rushed through the front door with Akamaru safely tucked into the front of his jacket.

"Kiba what have I told you about running in the house" A older woman with spiked brown said

"Sorry mom" Kiba said as he jumped over a couch and ran up a flight of stairs

And about twenty minutes later Kiba came flying back down the stairs with a backpack stuffed to the brim with who knows what.

"Kiba Why the hell are you in such a rush and what's with the backpack?" Tsume asked

"What did the Circus lose a clown and they finally decided to let you join" Hana said as she walked into the room with a lollipop in her mouth

"Fuck you" Kiba yelled

"Sorry I'm not into incest plus you're so not my type you're loud, annoying, and you're extremely butt ugly." Hana said taking the lollipop out

"Eeeewwww You're disgusting" Kiba said looking like someone just made him eat a stink bomb which made Hana laugh

"Knock it off you two" Tsume said

Kiba shot his sister a quick glare while Hana lied on the couch opposite of him with smirk across her face as she popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Now Kiba why do you have a backpack and in such a rush" Tsume asked her son again

"My team got is first C-rank mission and it's away one so I'm going to be gone for a little while." Kiba answered

"Wow that's a surprise usually they keep new Genin's on D-rank missions for at least four month or more." Hana said with her eyes closed

"Well it's a joint mission so that's why we got one" Kiba said

"Oh really who's the team your with" Tsume asked

"I'm stuck with the damn Emo-Uchiha" Kiba growled

"That sucks for you but at lease it will be quite here" Hana said Kiba just growled at her

"Well it won't be that bad because Naruto's team is going to be with us too and Naruto is an okay guy thou that Tayuya chick is kind of scary from time to time." Kiba said

"Wait Naruto's going to be with you" Hana said suddenly

"Yea what of it" Kiba asked

But Hana just had a wolfish grin which made Kiba raise an eyebrow at her while Tsume just grinned at her daughter and shake her head and leave the room.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was in his library grabbing some scrolls and putting them into his backpack after a few minutes Tayuya showed up in the library.

"Come on Naruto lets go" Tayuya said

"Don't worry Tayuya we still have a half hour before we need to be at the gate and it only takes twenty minutes to get to the gate from here." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Well I would like to get there early…most of the others are probably already there" Tayuya said

"Well if you want you can go ahead I'll be there in a bit" Naruto said

"Why meeting someone before we leave" Tayuya asked a bit suspiciously

"Actually I'm meeting three people Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru" Naruto said which made Tayuya raise an eyebrow at him

"I'm going to give them some scrolls since were mostly likely going to be gone for while I thought I would give them some techniques. And tell them what they need to work on while were gone so they have something to do since I can't be here to help train them." Naruto explained

"Well okay but make sure you don't take too long alright" Tayuya said

"Don't worry I won't" Naruto said

With that Tayuya left without another word after a few more minutes Naruto but the last of the scrolls he needed into his backpack and headed out.

'_Finally C-rank mission we probably won't fight anyone really that strong but at least it's better than chasing cat's or pulling weeds…What do you think Kyubi_' Naruto asked

"…"

'_Kyubi_'

"…"

'_Kyubi you there_'

"…"

'_KYUBI_' Naruto shout in his mind with worry

"**I'm hear…I'm hear keep it down will you**" Kyubi said as she used one of her pinkies as a cue-tip

'_Don't worry me like that and why the hell didn't you answer me when I was talking to you_' Naruto asked

"**Oh you're talking to me**" Kyubi said

'_Of course I was talking to you who else would I talk to_' Naruto said

"**Oh don't know I surely didn't think it was me because you've barely talked to me for the last month and half.**" Kyubi said in a very hurt tone

'_I'm…I'm sorry Kyubi I didn't mean to ignore you_' Naruto said feeling a bit ashamed of himself

"…"

'_Kyubi please talk to me_' Naruto asked

"…"

'_How about these Kyubi tonight when we make camp and everyone is asleep I'll go out into the woods or something and bring you out for a bit so we can talk and stuff how does that sound._' Naruto said

"**That sounds good but you better not forget or anything or else I will not talk to you for the rest of your live you got that.**" Kyubi said

'_Don't worry Kyubi I won't_' Naruto said with a smile which made Kyubi smile

'_So what do you think of this C-rank mission_' Naruto asked

"**Well it's not bad at lease you finally get to fight someone but I doubt it will be anyone strong unless of course that old man lied. About this being a C-rank mission but that's a one and a million chase for that to happen so don't worry about it.**" Kyubi said

'_Yea your right…Well it looks like I'm at Lee's train grounds_' Naruto said

Naruto looked around the training ground he saw a boy with long black hair in what looked like the regular Hyuga cloth. A girl with brown hair tied into two buns on her head and wore a pink Chinese shirt with black baggy pants.

And Lee who kicking and punching at a log and there sensei watching the boy and girl training together while looking over to Lee very now and again!

"Hey Naruto" Lee called out once he saw Naruto standing from the far

The other three people there turned to see who Lee was calling out to and saw the Naruto standing across from Lee.

"I wonder who that is" The girl asked

"Who cares" The boy said in a monotone

"I believe that's the new boy Naruto Shinigami" There sensei said

"The son of the fourth…I heard he beat the Uchiha in a Taijutsu match for the Genin exam" The girl said wide eye

"The only reason the Uchiha lost was because he underestimated him next time Uchiha will beat him" The boy said

"Oh how do you know that" The girl asked

"Because fate decided it" The boy said the girl just rolled her eyes at him

"Whatever I wonder what his talking to Lee about" The girl said watching the two talk

"Hey Naruto how's it going" Lee said in a normal voice it had took Naruto and the others about three weeks to finally get him to talk at a normal level

"I thought you would be on a mission for at less another hour or two" Lee added

"Actually I kind of am that's why I stopped by" Naruto said confusing Lee

"You see I got a C-rank mission and might be gone for a while so I wanted to stop by and give you, Choji, Shikamaru a few scrolls so you have something to train on while I'm gone." Naruto asked Lee nodded his head yes

"Now all the scrolls with the Jutsu and what I wish for you to work on are in this scroll" Naruto added handing Lee a large scroll

"Of course Naruto I'll make sure when you get back I have master them all" Lee said

"Alright then I guess I see you later then man" Naruto said with a smile

"Goodbye Naruto" Lee said with that Naruto left

"So what was that all about Lee and what's with the scroll" Tenten asked as she and the other two walked up to Lee

"Oh nothing Naruto just gave me a scroll on some new Taijutsu's I might like. Sensei if it okay with you can I leave now?" Lee asked as he turned towards them

"Of course Lee" Gai said Lee just nodded his head and left to go do his secret training

"Even with his new look and personality his still a weirdo" The boy said with the other two nodding their heads in agreement

It had taken Naruto about five minutes to find Choji and Shikamaru. They were sitting under a tree, watching their sensei and Hanabi sparing. Like with Lee Naruto told them that he was leaving for a while and that the scroll had techniques and stuff they could train with while he was gone. After he had left like Lee Choji and Shikamaru asked there sensei if they could leave which he allowed

"**You're not going to be able to get there on time at this rate**" Kyubi told Naruto as he raced towards the north gate

'_Damn it if I'm late Tayuya going to give me a good beating_' Naruto thought

'_I don't really want to fly_' Naruto added

"**Why don't you use instant transmission you have been working on it for some time now**" Kyubi said

'_And this would be a good time to test it out_' Naruto thought as he came to a halt in his run

Naruto then placed two fingers on his forehead and started to concentrate on Taiyuan's energy since he knew she was already at the gate.

"There we go" Naruto said and then disappeared from sight and reappeared in an alley not too far from the others

"Where the hell is Naruto" A never annoyed red head said while tapping her foot on the ground

"Relax Tayuya he still has five minutes to get here plus Kiba isn't even here yet either" Kurenai said leaning against the gate

"Wait here he comes now" Ino said pointing down one of the street lanes

And sure enough there was the blond saiyan walking up to them with his usually grin on his face waving at them.

"And here comes Kiba too" Shino said pointing down another street

And just like Naruto, Kiba was walking up to them and surprisingly a woman was walking with him few of them already recognize her as Kiba's sister Hana.

"I wonder why his sister is with him" Shino asked on one pacifically

"I hope I'm not late" Naruto said with a smile

"Nope you got here with two minutes to spare" Kurenai said

"Alright guys lets go" Kiba said once he got to them

"Kiba why is your sister here" Shino asked

"I just wanted to make sure Kiba got her safe and sound" Hana said with a smile

"Well I'm fine so you can go now" Kiba said a bit embarrassed

"I will in a minute at lease let me say goodbye to Kurenai and Anko are my best friends after all" Hana said with another smile

"So how long are you guys going to be gone for" Hana asked

"Well where going to wave so maybe two or two and half weeks" Kurenai said

"So I guess I won't see you for a bit then" Hana said

"Nope" Anko said

"Well I guess I'll go it's nice to meet you all for you who don't know me I'm Hana, Kiba's sister" Hana said with a smile

"It's nice to finally meet you Hana-chan I'm Naruto" Naruto said as he shook her hand

"Oh I guess you heard of me then" Hana said with a smile which made most of the girls send glares at her

"No I'm just glad to finally meet the other girl that was with Kurenai and Anko when you saw me take care of those guys picking on that puppy." Naruto said

Saying Hana, Anko, and Kurenai were shocked would be like saying Shikamaru was only slightly lazy the girls eyes where the size of dinner plates.

"But…But did you know that" Hana asked

"One of the things my grandma taught me was how to sense energy" Naruto replied

"So I sensed you on the roof and could tell you where about to put a Genjutsu on if I got to close so that's why I stayed so far away. And came up with the trash bag idea the moment Kurenai and Anko became are sensei's I knew they were two of the three girls. I just didn't know who the last one was until now that is." Naruto explained

"You're just full of surprises aren't you" Hana said still a bit surprise

"What can I say I like to keep people guessing…Well I guess we should be going now" Naruto said

"Yes we really should" Kurenai said finally breaking out of her shock

With that the gate opened up to let them all though so they could start their journey to the land of wave.

"I guess will see you later Hana" Anko

"Bye Hana" Kurenai said

"See yea later sis" Kiba said

"See you later hot stuff" Naruto said and gave her a slap on her left ass cheek

Which got a yep out of Hana got Kiba to yell out him about touch and flirting with his sister and made the girls though glares at Hana and a little upset Naruto for not slapping there asses.

"Oh I'm so making him mine now" Hana said with a grin as she held her ass and watched the group leave

It had been five minutes since the group started walking down the path Kiba had finally stopped yelling at Naruto for seducing his sister. And was now standing off to the right side of Tazuna with Shino to Kiba right and Hinata behind him listening to her MP3 player. Sakura was standing on Tazuna left side with Tayuya in front of Tazuna and Ino on Tayuya's left. Naruto was behind Tazuna with his arms behind his head on Naruto's right was Anko and on his left was Kurenai. Sasuke and Sai where behind the three with Kakashi just behind them reading his orange book.

"So Tazuna I'm guessing since you hired some ninja's from are village your village doesn't have any ninja's there." Sakura asked

"Your correct little lady" Tazuna replied

"But there are other countries that have ninja's Sakura the five most powerful are Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure. Now there are a few smaller hidden villages like Otogakure or Kusagakure but they aren't as well known as the other five." Kurenai explained

"Are they similar to Konoha" Sakura asked now

"No not really all of them have different cultures and customs on how things are dealt with their" Anko replied this time Sakura just nodded she understood

"So Naruto-kun your grandmother trained you" Ino asked wanting to learn more about Naruto

"Yes but I was also trained by my uncle Goku, Vegeta, and Yusuke and by my cousin's Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara plus all of their friends who I also think as family." Naruto said

"Wow that's quite a lot of people" Anko said

"Yea but technically I'm only related to my uncle Goku and my cousin's Gohan and Goten in a way I'm related to Vegeta and Trunks because well...I guess you can say from the same clan." Naruto said as he thought about it

"So are they clan members from your father side" Kurenai asked

"No actually there from my mom's side Goku is her older brother" Naruto replied

"I didn't know your mother had a clan" Kurenai said in surprise

"Yea where know as Saiyan's but unlike most clans we don't use if for are last names my uncle Goku and cousin Gohan and Goten use Son as there's. And my uncle Vegeta and cousin Trunks go by the last name Saru." Naruto said **(A/N**I don't know there real last name so I just used this Saru is Japanese for monkey**)**

"Why don't you use your clan name as you're your last name is your clan so weak there to shamed to use it." Sasuke said with a smirk

"No because unlike most arrogant clans we don't need to use are clan name to install fear or respect to people." Naruto said which made Sasuke growl at him

"So Naruto-kun does your clan have any blood line limits or family techniques" Sakura asked

This made everyone there listen closely even Hinata turned her MP3 player off to listen and Kakashi ever tore his eye's way from his book to listen.

"Yea we have a few abilities one is are clan has a very strong immune system we rarely get sick and stuff but we can still get sick and die from disease. My uncle Goku once got an illness that almost killed him luckily we had the medicine to cure him" Naruto answered

'_Combined with the Kyubi's healing power I doubt he has to ever worry about getting sick or dying from any type of disease._' Kurenai thought

"Also are body ages much slower than a normal people so that we can fight much longer throughout the years. I mean both my uncle Goku and Vegeta are about in there early fifty's and they still look to be in there early twenty's." Naruto added

'_So He'll look hot even when he's old_' thought all the girls but Hinata

"And when are severely hurt like almost to the point of dying and we are healed are body and power gets stronger." Naruto added

"Yea but everyone's body does that" Kiba said

"Yes but for use it is to an extremely greater degree" Naruto said

'_Damn if that's true combined with Kyubi's healing power this kid can be a really monster_' Anko thought

"Damn that's some blood line limit you got there Naruto" Tayuya said

"Yeah but those are the coolest the ability we Saiyan's have" Naruto said looking up at the sky

"Oh and what is" Shino asked

"It's the ability to go Super Saiyan" Naruto said like it was nothing

"Super Saiyan" Ino asked

"Yea its ability that allows us to transform in was mostly a myth in are clan until my uncle Goku became the first Super Saiyan." Naruto replied

"So what do you look like with the transformation" Sakura asked

"Well are muscles get a bit bigger are hair changes to a golden yellow color and are eyes change green but since my hair is already a golden yellow mine will probably change a different color." Naruto explained

"So what abilities do you get when you become a Super Saiyan" Anko asked

"Well nothing much just are power and strength increase by twenty folds" Naruto replied like no big deal but everyone's eyes got as big as dinner plates

"TWENTY FOLDS" everyone yelled out

"Yea but that's with only the first transformation" Naruto said

"First transformation how many are there" Kurenai asked in shock

"So far there are only a total of four my uncle Goku is the only one who can transform into all for four forms. My uncle Vegeta can go Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 4 well my cousin Gohan can go Super Saiyan 1 and 2 and my cousins Goten and Trunk can only go to the first level." Naruto said

'_Damn the kid's family are monster's_' Kurenai and Anko thought

'_Why the hell does he have this power I should have it. I'm an Uchiha and need it to kill Itachi_' Sasuke thought angrily

'_Damn my man is probably the most powerful person in the world_' Tayuya, Ino, and Sakura thought at the same time

'_Memo to self don't piss Naruto or his family off_' Kiba thought to himself

'_This boy is just full of surprises I wonder what other surprises he has up his sleeves_' Shino thought

'_No wonder Naruto-kun is so powerful_' Hinata thought as she looked at the boy

'_His clan sounds very powerful but his probably just over reacting I doubt there as powerful as he makes them sound and even if they are powerful. The Uchiha's are more powerful since the Sharingan can let the user copy there Techniques and predict there movement_.' Kakashi thought smugly

'_Danzo-sama will love to hear about this Saiyan clan_' Sai thought

"But like I said I haven't unlocked that power yet" Naruto said

"What too weak to activate it" Sasuke said with a smirk

"This coming from the guy who hasn't even unlocked his Sharingan yet when you're brother Itachi had mastered it by the age of six." Naruto replied which made Sasuke growl in anger

"Naruto do not disrespect Sasuke like that he is a very skilled fighter yes maybe Itachi was able to activate and master the Sharingan at a young age. But soon enough Sasuke will get the power to kill his brother for the honor of his clan you may had beaten him the Genin exam. But don't think you will be able to beat him again thanks to the train I've given him so you should trying getting on his good side while you can." The one eyed man said which made Sasuke smirk

"Naruto can beat that arrogant ass any time of the week" Anko said angrily

"Did you say something Anko" Kakashi said

Anko was severely pissed off now her hand itched towards her kunai pouch until she felt another hand on hers. She looked at the hand and followed it up to its own until she came to Naruto's face to see him smiling at her which made her blush slightly.

"Don't Anko-chan his not worth it" Naruto said which made her blush a bit more

Anko just nodded her head she won't but shot one more venoms glare at Kakashi before she turned away from him. This made him smile a big fox grin at her before he let go of her hand which she was sorely sad about.

"Wait Naruto did you say that your uncle Vegeta can only go level 1,2, and 4" Kurenai asked getting everyone's attention now

"Yep" Naruto replied

"That doesn't make sense how can he go level 4 but not 3" Kurenai asked a bit confused as was everyone else

"Well Super Saiyan 4 is a bit different from the other three you see to you need to be pure Saiyan to do or so what am told we really don't know. Since my Uncle Goku and Vegeta are the only one's to reach that level. But anyway you can go Super Saiyan 4 and skip the others without having to unlock it as long as they still have their Saiyan tail." Naruto explained everyone nodded in understanding

"Wait Saiyan tails" Anko said shocked

"Yea all Saiyan's no matter how little blood it is, are always born with a monkey tail but I had my cut off when I was born but they can be grown back." Naruto explained everyone just nodded again and continued their walk

'_Do you think it was wise for me to tell them about my Saiyan blood and are abilities?_' Naruto asked

"**Well maybe you should had left out the part where you're people get much stronger after near death experience or about going Super Saiyan. But it's too late now plus it's not like they can do much though. Once that council hears about your abilities they might try to make you a weapon for them. Or make you have sex with tons of woman to get them pregnant so they can have your clan as part of their village.**" Kyubi said

'_Well if that council thinks they can try and turn me into some kind of weapon then they have another thing coming. Especial when aunt Chi-Chi finds out no amount of ninja's or techniques will be able to protect them from her wrath._' Naruto replied

"**That's true**" Kyubi agreed

'_And I'm not going to have sex with a whole bunch of women unless I love them_' Naruto added

Kyubi didn't say anything she was a little upset that Naruto might be in love with more girls then just her which was a little hard for her to believe since she was the sexiest woman in the world. After a few minutes the group soon walked past a puddle of water.

'_Now_ _that's just pathetic I mean don't those idiots know it's a hot sunny day and that it hasn't rained in weeks_' Naruto thought

"**They probably think very highly of their skills to use such a pathetic Genjutsu do you think any of the others have detected it yet.**" Kyubi asked

'_No doubt Kurenai, Anko, and that Kakashi guy detected it I mean they are Jonin's after all and Ino and Tayuya most likely detected it. Since Kurenai taught us how to detect most Genjutsu's Hinata probably detected it through the use of her Byakugan. And Kiba and Shino have their animals to help them detect them so they probably know as well. Sakura might have detected them too as well as that Sai guy I think Uchiha is the only one who didn't detect the two guys._' Naruto said

"**Without his Sharingan the guy is useless**" Kyubi replied back with Naruto shaking his head in agreement

As soon as everyone in the group had past the puddle two men started to rise out of it with one man being on the others back. Both of the man had on breathing masks with camouflage cloaks and matching mist symbol hitai-ate's that both had scratches through them and matching metal claws. One had one on his right hand while the other had it on his left hand and they were contacted by a razor sharp metal chain.

And before any of the others knew it the two man jump at Kakashi and tied their chain around him.

"One down" the two said together and then pulled on the chain splitting Kakashi to pieces

"Two down" the men said suddenly appearing behind Kurenai

Just as the two men were about to wrap there chain around Kurenai and rip her to pieces as well when suddenly a kunai came out of nowhere. And imbedded there chain into a tree the men tried to get the chain freed but couldn't.

"You know it's not nice to pick on a lady especial one's I know"

The two men looked and saw that it was the blond boy who talked as he was clearing his ear out with his right pinky. Seeing the boy not take them very highly made the two men very anger the men then pulled on the chain causing it to break in half and decided to just kill the boy without it.

"Now…Now…Now I wouldn't do that if I was you I mean there are about eleven of us and only two of you guys after all." Naruto pointed out

"That's why we brought some help" with that ten more mist ninja's jumped out of the forest all of them had scratches through their hitai-ate's

"Get them" The two men with metal claws shouted

"Alright guys and girls lets have some fun" Naruto said as the ninja's ran at them

"Alright Akamaru you ready" Kiba asked the dog on his back barked back a yes

"Juujuin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)" Kiba called out

Puff of smoke then covered Akamaru and when the smoked clear there where the little puppy was before now stood a copy of Kiba on the real Kiba's shoulders.

"Boy do you honestly think that trick is going to work on me" One of the mist ninja's said

"No but this will" Suddenly Kiba/Akamaru jump off of Kiba's shoulders flipping over the man and landed behind him in a crouch position

"Wait now that you think you have your dog clone on the other side you can win think again" The mist ninja said trying to stab Kiba with his spear but Kiba duck under the stab

"No but this will win it for us Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang)" Kiba said

With that Kiba and Kiba/Akamaru swirled like cyclones one hitting the man in the chest and the other in the man's back. Blood went flying everywhere after a few seconds both Kiba and Akamaru stopped their attack and jumped back. Reviling that the man's chest and back was almost completely covered in cuts with blood pouring out of them the man looked at this chest before he fall to the ground past out.

"Great job Akamaru" Kiba said with a grin the other Kiba grinned back before he poof into smoke and reviling a dog

"Damn brat stop moving" Another man said trying to stab Shino but Shino just kept dogging

"Got you" The man said finally able to stab his sword into Shino's chest only for him to burst into bugs and cover the man

"How do you like my Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique)" Shino said behind the man

"You've probably noticed by now that your body is getting a bit weaker it's because my bugs are sucking out all of your charka in a few minutes you should probably past out." Shino said and no sooner did he say that the guy was out like a light

It didn't take long for them to finish the rest of the mist Nin's as Sakura used her Mystical Palm no Jutsuto disable one of them and then knocked them out with a right hook. Ino used her family's body switching technique to take over the body of one of the mist ninja's to foul one of his partners. So she could knock him out and then released the man she was using and did a quick Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn around Palmto bury the guy in rock and dirt. Hinata used her families Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palmagainst two of the other mist Nin's to shut off their charka as well as knock them out.

And Tayuya used one of her Genjutsu's to make the last three remaining mist Nin's experience great amount of pain until they passed out.

"Well it looks like it's only you two now"

Before the two Demon brothers could even look behind themselves a hand grabbed the back of both their heads and brought their heads away from each other. And then slammed their heads together effectible knocking the two brothers out.

"Well that takes care of that" Naruto said as he through the two demon brothers behind him and then clapped his hands together to get the dirty off of them

"Now if the one-eye pervert would get out of the bushes him, the Uchiha, and Sai can tie up the mist Nin's while the rest we talk to Tazuna." Naruto said as Kakashi walked out from behind the bushes he was in

"Why don't you do it" Sasuke replied angrily

"Because, unlike you, the rest of us did the work and knocked them out" Naruto said back

"Then why don't you make the two older bitches do it" Sasuke said pointing at Kurenai and Anko both of them growled at the Uchiha

"Because a woman should never have to work if there's a man around to do it plus Anko would probably end up torturing all of them to death before tying them up." Naruto said

"Then you do it" Sasuke yelled

"Like I said we all did something and you didn't so do this" Naruto replied back Sasuke just growled as he started to walk over to Kakashi and Sai to help tie up the mist Nin's

"Oh and Sasuke"

Sasuke let out another growl before he turned to hear what Naruto was going to say only to be grabbed by the throat and brought close to Naruto's face.

"You ever call a woman that again in front of me especial if it's a woman I know or if I even find out that you called a woman I know that. I'll pop your head like a zit I don't care if you have the until village on your side I'll kill you the next time I hear that word come out of your mouth you got that." Naruto said with a dangerous glint in his eye

Sasuke just nodded the best he could since he was having trouble breathing at the moment Naruto then let him go to go help tie up the mist Nin's but not before thrown Naruto an anger glare.

"Alright old man its time you tell us why you had twelve Nuke-Nin's after your ass and if you don't tell use the truth. I'm going to let Anko-chan play with you and you should know Anko-chan like to use kunai when she play's with her victims." Naruto said to Tazuna you took a quick look at Anko to see a scary grin across her face which made him gulp

**(Later that night)**

The three teams had made camp for the night in a clearing surrounded by trees after Tazuna had told them about Gato. Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi were in agreement to just head back to Konoha since this was an A-rank mission maybe even an S-rank one. But Naruto had told them to go back if they want but that he would still go with Tazuna to Wave and help make sure the bridge got built.

When everyone asked him way he was going to still do the mission Naruto just told them that they already started the mission and it would be stupid to turn back now that they were all ready half way there. Plus there next opponent could be really strong and that he wasn't about to past up an opportunity to fight a strong opponent. Tayuya, Ino, and Sakura all quickly agreed to go with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Anko then agreed to go to make sure they have a sensei as well as a Jonin with them just in case Hinata, Shino, and Kiba agreed because they weren't going to leave a friend behind. Kurenai said she would go to make sure they don't get into too much trouble plus she didn't want to leave Naruto with four women who all like him because he was going to be hers and hers alone.

Sasuke decided to go to show all of them Uchiha's are the best in the world and no one else and since Sasuke was going. Kakashi had to go to make sure the Uchiha comes back okay and help him train as well as talk Kurenai and Anko into help train the Uchiha. And since Kakashi was going that meant Sai had to go as well but he didn't care this would just mean that he get to see how strong Naruto was and then report to Danzo-sama how strong his Saiyan clan was.

And now all three teams where camping out for the night there were six tents set up three for the girls and three for the boys. Kurenai and Anko shared one while Ino and Sakura shared another and Tayuya and Hinata shared the last one.

While Kiba and Shino shared one of the boy tents while Sasuke and Sai shared one and Kakashi shared his with Tazuna. Girls offered to share their tents with Naruto but Naruto said was okay to sleep under the stars and that he should probably take the first watch in case any more Nuke-Nin's tried surprise them.

And this was the scene before use with Naruto sitting in front of the campfire watching the flames of the campfire flicker around. Naruto looked at all the tents to make sure everyone was sleep before he made twenty-one Kage Bunshin's appear out of thin air.

"Alright now I want you twenty to circle around the camp area to make sure no one tries to get to anyone here if you see someone we don't know either stop them or let me know okay." Naruto said the twenty copies nodded and left to circle the camp area

"Now you will stay here while I do something this way if anyone walks up and comes out of their tents they won't know I'm gone okay." The last Naruto copy nodded his head and sat down and watched the campfire like the original

Naruto then got up off the ground and ran off after he was about a mile from the camp area Naruto made sure to look around to make sure no one was around. And once he was sure there was no one around Naruto did some hand sign's.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground

Soon a red circle with strange symbols around it started to spread out from the bottom of Naruto's hands which soon got big enough. To fit a normal size person in the middle of it without even having to worry about cross the line of it. Smoke then started to come out of the bottom of Naruto's hands which soon covered the circle from view.

After a few seconds after the smoke had covered the circle a pair of hands shoot out from the smoke and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed Naruto against a tree. The person attached to the arms then came out of the smoke and pressed their lips to Naruto's. After a few seconds Naruto relaxed into the kiss and put his hands around the person's waist as the person placed their arms around Naruto's neck. No sooner after that Naruto felt a tongue lick his lip which he gladly opened his mouth to allow it excess.

After a few minutes of tonsil hokey the two people finally broke apart to catch there breathe.

"Damn that felt good" The person said

"You're telling me" Naruto said with a grin before he kissed the person again

"You know you should really let me out more often" The person said as they nibbled on Naruto's neck

"I'm sorry that I haven't let you out lately Kyubi-chan" Naruto said as he planted kisses on Kyubi's neck

"I've been such a terrible mate to you" Naruto added Kyubi looked at him a little surprise

"What do you think I forgot what you said all those years ago when I was five on how you wish to be my mate." Naruto said with a smirk

"Oh so now I'm your mate what about those other woman" Kyubi said with a smirk of her own which soon turn into a frown when Naruto didn't answer her and was looking at the ground with a frown himself

"I…I don't know Kyubi-chan to be honest with you I really do like being with all of them I mean Anko kind of reminds me a bit of you. Kurenai as the most beautiful red eyes just like you and is very kind and like to help people believe in themselves. Tayuya though a little rough around the edges is a very kind and protective girl who would do anything for a friend. Ino kind reminds me of well me she's loud at times but all was gives things a hundred and twenty percent and never gives up. Sakura is a smart and beautiful girl who is kind to all unless you make her mad otherwise she's like a mother grizzly who will do whatever it takes to protect her friends." Naruto replied looking very confuse

"Oh and what of that Hana girl huh" Kyubi asked looking a little suspicious at him

"I don't know I mean I really don't know her that well but she is from the Inuzuka clan so she is probably very loyal and caring especial too animals. And from what I can sense from her if anything she's more like a wolf or a wild dog she'll leave you alone unless you hurt her or someone close to her. After that you better start running because she'll hunt you down and rip your throat out." Naruto replied

"I'm sorry Kyubi-chan…I'm so sorry I've been such a terrible mate to you, you deserve someone better than me." Naruto said as he leaned his forehead against hers

"It's okay Naruto-kun you have nothing to be sorry about plus your only thirteen I mean in a few more years you might not even what me as a mate and will probably want one of those other girls instead." The fox demon said as she crest his cheek with her finger

"Don't say that Kyubi-chan of course I want to be your mate I love you" Naruto said as he grab her hand and gave the back of it a kiss which made Kyubi have a tear of joy in her eyes

"But the other girls I think I'm starting to develop feelings for them too" Naruto said as he once again looked at the ground with a frown and confusing on his face which maybe Kyubi frown as well

"Let's forget about it for now and just sit here and hold each other okay maybe make up some kisses that I'm long overdue for from you." Kyubi said with a smile as she raised Naruto's head up to her

Naruto gave back a smile as he picked up Kyubi and sat down on a stump with her in his lap as they held each other in their arms and made-out but mostly holding each other for the rest of the night.**

* * *

****Well I hope you all liked it and just to let you know I had someone check out the first and second chapter of this story he finished the first one so if any of you would like. Please reread the first chapter not much is to different just a few things changed here and there. Also on a side not for some you who don't know yet I have a new Harry Potter story out called X Wizard if you can please check it out.**

**Also I have a new poll out on my profile it's for a Harry Potter/One Piece cross over or more semi crossover. Now the basic I thought what would happen if Harry found and ate a Devil Fruit and the poll I have is for which fruit Harry will get since there are a lot of chose's of Devil Fruit's. Right now the poll is just to see what classes of Devil Fruit Harry's Devil Fruit will come from. Now the poll will tell you basically about what each class is but I'll tell you now two**

**Paramecia – Also known as the Super Human these classes of fruits will give them super human abilities like. Luffy's rubber like body and starching ability or like Buggy's immune from cuts as well as being able to separate his body parts form on and another. What abilities a person gets depends on the fruit they eat.**

**Zoan – The fruits from this class give the user to turn into animal or in the case of Hito Hito no Mi or also known in the English dub the Human Human fruit. Can make animal capable into a human now the animal the user can be come again like the Paramecia comes from the fruit the person or creature eats. Now besides allowing the user to become animal they can also become a hybrid form of there normal and animal form.**

**Logia – The fruits in this class are known to be the strongest of any of the other fruits because the fruits from this class. Will allow the user to become a natural element the element like the other's depend on what fruit they eat and with enough training. The users can manipulate there element they can also produce it the element as well.**

**Now this are the three classes of Devil Fruit now depending on which fruit wins I will have another poll up of five of the fruits from that class that I like and let everyone choose. Which one Harry will get now it does matter what fruit he gets because it will affect the story. So please when you vote choose wisely. Also if anyone would like to know more about each class of Devil Fruit you can find an address to the site. I get my information from on my profile it will be near the bottom ok well please check out my other stories and vote thank you until next time good-bye.**


	6. Bad News

Hello to all my loyal views now sadly as you can tell this is not a new chapter it makes me sad to say this but recently I have had some computer trouble. You see a about month or two go my computer or more of the bulb in my computer went out so I can't really see anything on my computer it still works but with out any light I can barely see what am doing. And for a bit I was using my grandfather's computer but then that crashed to and sadly my library doesn't allow people to insert Flash Drives in there computer which thankfully enough I saved all my stories on now. For case like this anyway I also have somethings going on in my life I just recent got my license so am kinda saving for a car at the moment though I wish to buy a new laptop I kind of need the car more especial since I maybe moving out with my brother soon to a new place. Which I might not get a new computer anytime soon which means as of now all my stories are on hold I honestly don't know for how long my best guess though is I will not be able to update until possible March or April of the latest. I am truly sorry for this inconvenience and I hope many of you will read my stories again once I can update them I of course will let you all know when I do update and please do not review this page because once I can update this will come down and I will post the new chapter if you do wish to contact me please just PM me thank you.


End file.
